Historias de Berk
by Mao Kyoku Kon
Summary: Conocemos algunas historias de cosas que han ocurrido en Berk en los últimos años, pues aquí hay una recopilación de ellas. Entra y disfruta de algunas otras cosas que le han ocurrido en Berk a Hiccup y a sus amigos.
1. Prefacio

Esa isla de allá abajo es Berk, es un lugar apestoso y a veces muy rutinario, nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres aunque de vez en cuando (Muuuuuy de vez en cuando) podemos apreciar atardeceres preciosos y gozamos de una gran vista. Hasta hace unos años, teníamos un problemita.

Las plagas.

Cada noche éramos invadidos por una especie de enjambre o parvada… bueno, no sé si llamaría de esa manera a nuestra plaga, porque lo que fuera su manada, estaba hecha de dragones.

Enormes, que lanzaban púas, que se prendían fuego, lanzaban gases letales o inflamables, cortaban por mitad las casas. Y eso era un problema, ya que aunque era un pueblo de más de siete generaciones, todas las casas eran nuevas. Invertíamos mucho tiempo a la reconstrucción, a veces muchísimo más que a la ganadería, agricultura o pesca y ya hasta teníamos nuestra propia escuela para aprender a matar dragones, pero, las cosas cambiaron y ahora nuestra sociedad gira prácticamente en torno a ellos, a los dragones. Son nuestros amigos, aliados, mascotas, compañeros y compatriotas, compartimos la mesa y la cama y bueno, la escuela se convirtió en academia de entrenamiento de dragones, hasta tenemos nuevos deportes.

El batir de las alas de Toothless se agita para alejarme del paso de Astrid y Stormfly, que llevan consigo la oveja negra. Ésta vez, Astrid y Patán llevan la delantera, son los mejores en las carreras de Dragones. Patapez choca contra los gemelos en un intento de evadir las púas de Stormfly y Astrid suelta una carcajada al ver que Brutacio y Bruthilda se estampan en un cabezazo quedando con los cuernos de sus cascos enganchados.

—Vamos Toothless, quitémosle esa oveja.

Y mi amigo se lanza a perseguir al vuelo a mi novia.

.

Disclaimer: DreamWorks, ellos son los dueños, ellos y Cressida, yo solo estoy dejando volar mi imaginación, que por cierto, es mucha desde que estoy escuchando el soundtrack para escribir. Nota personal. Escuchaba Into a Fantasy de Alexander Rybak cuando escribí el intro de aquí arriba ;D

Espero que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo estoy gozando el escribirla, lo admito, hay partes que no me gusta tanto escribir pero… bueno, no todo puede ser rosa. Aquí va.

.

—_Hipo. —Llamó la chica entrando al establo donde los dragones se preparaban para la carrera del día. El muchacho bajó el cuenco con la pintura y se talló la cara con una toalla que tenía a la mano, sorprendido por la presencia de la chica a sus espaldas, al dejarla sobre la mesa y darse la vuelta para encararla casi tira la pintura, manchándose las manos de rojo. Astrid se cubrió la boca para tratar de ocultar la risa pero él la miró con sarcasmo sin saber que tenía roja parte de la nariz. — ¿Interrumpo algo importante?_

—_No. ¿Y tu mariposa? ¿Hoy no te vas a pintar la cara para el evento?_

—_Sí, venía en parte a eso. ¿Cómo sabes que me pintaré una mariposa?_

—_Por el día, está soleado, generalmente te la pones en días así. Cuando se nubla te pones otras cosas._

—_Bueno, si ya te la grabaste… —Comentó avanzando hasta él y pasando sus brazos por los costados del muchacho, rozándole la barbilla con la punta de su nariz y acorralándolo contra la mesa. Hipo se sonrojó y levantó un poco sus brazos. Astrid retiró las manos dando un paso de espaldas y le mostró los cuencos con la pintura azul y naranja. Jamás se cansaría de ver cómo Hipo se ponía nervioso cuando ella cortaba la distancia entre ellos sin previo aviso. Sacudió la cabeza para alejarse el cabello del rostro y sonrió mostrándole ambos cuencos. — ¿Por qué no me pintas tú hoy? A cambio yo pintaré tu rostro._

— _¿Segura? —Murmuró dudoso tomando la pintura naranja._

—_Sí. —Y cerró los ojos alzando el rostro. Hipo suspiró tomando un poco de aquel pigmento para comenzar a dibujar las líneas sobre el rostro de la chica, con cuidado para no equivocarse, disfrutando de poder acariciar su piel de aquella manera. Suspiró en silencio dejando el cuenco en la mesa y tomando el otro que Astrid tenía en las manos, comenzó a agregar el azul con cuidado y Astrid trató de no reírse al notar que aún no le pintaba la barbilla._

—_Espera un segundo… —Murmuró repasando la línea que cubría sus cejas mientras que eliminaba la distancia entre ellos. —Listo. —Murmuró, Astrid abrió los ojos y al ver la cercanía que mantenía Hipo, soltó aire retrocediendo, pero él le tomó el cuello con cuidado y la besó fugazmente. —Ahora sí. —Y añadió el triángulo bajo su boca con los pigmentos que habían quedado en sus dedos. Alejó el rostro para poder apreciar mejor su trabajo y sonrió conforme con lo que había hecho. Astrid tomó el espejo de hierro para mirar el trabajo. Sonrió._

—_Gracias Hipo… Mi turno. —Comentó tallando un poco la nariz del muchacho para quitar el pigmento rojo, él sonrió bajando un poco el rostro y cerrando los ojos. ¿En qué momento Hipo se había vuelto más alto que Astrid cuando de niños, ella lo rebasaba por al menos diez centímetros? La chica sonrió mirando los colores en los cuencos y pensando en la nueva aleta de Toothless, tomó el rojo._

_Le cubrió la piel alrededor de los ojos para que tomaran una forma similar a la de los ojos de Toothless, luego pintó dos finas líneas en sus mejillas y por último, un zigzag en su mentón, pasando en parte por los labios del muchacho. Hipo abrió los ojos y Astrid lo miró alejándose un poco._

— _¿Listo?_

—_No, un momento. —Tomó un poco más de la pintura y colocó en su frente el signo de jefe de Berk, el mismo que la anciana Gothi le había asignado tiempo atrás. —Ahora sí._

—_Gracias. —Murmuró antes de buscar su reflejo y admirar el trabajo._

—_Oye, venía a pedirte algo. —Comentó abrazándolo por la cintura y recargando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, él le acarició la mejilla bajando el espejo._

— _¿Qué es?_

—_No me des ventajas hoy. Si voy a ganar va a ser porque soy mejor que tú. Que sea una pelea justa, para que Estoico pueda reírse de ti desde el Valhalla._

—_Temo que no será así, de la única de la que se reirá será de ti._

_Astrid lo soltó en medio de una risita y luego comentó. —Ya veremos. —Le golpeó el hombro y salió corriendo. —_ _Stormfly, ven para pintarte._

—_Auch… —Murmuró el muchacho sobándose el golpe._

Hipo posicionó a Toothless sobre Astrid y lo hizo volar de cabeza para poder tocar el hombro de la chica.

—My lady.

Astrid levantó el rostro sorprendida en lo que Hipo abandonaba a Toothless y tomaba la oveja, saltó hacia el frente en una caída libre y sonrió al ver que la rubia no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

—Stormfly, a él. —Y tanto su dragón como el del muchacho iniciaron el vuelo en picada para tratar de atrapar al jinete y joven líder de Berk antes de que se estampara contra los pilares de las redes. El Nadder llegó primero y tomó al muchacho por los hombros. — ¡Te tengo!

—Sí, a mí.

El muchacho levantó el rostro contento y Astrid se percató de que no llevaba la oveja consigo.

— ¿Qué? —Levantó la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo Toothless dejaba caer al animal en la red de su novio. — ¿Y eso cómo pasó?

—Ah, buen trabajo en equipo.

—Veamos qué tan bueno… Stormfly … suelta.

— ¡Astrid! —Y la dragona abrió las garras. — ¡Toothless!

—Vamos Stormfly. Antes de que pierda una refacción. —Y ambos dragones retomaron el vuelo en picada, llegando primero Stormfly ya que estaba unos metros más abajo que el Furia Nocturna. Hipo cayó tras Astrid y se abrazó a su cintura refunfuñando algo sobre la caída. Bocón anunció que la última oveja estaba en su lugar y que era hora de volver para el recuento final. — ¿Creíste que te dejaría caer? —Dijo en tono alegre acariciándole la mejilla.

—Lo consideré. —Respondió antes de besarla.

— ¡Hey, tortolos! —Gritó Bruthilda desde Barch. —Vamos al recuento.

—Vamos volando. —Ironizó Astrid. —Sujétate. —Hipo apretó un poco su agarre alrededor de la cintura de su novia y ambos salieron disparados hasta donde estaba la silla del jefe. Toothless ya estaba arriba para cuando llegaron, al lado de Valka, quien sonreía para Bocón.

—Bueno, veamos. Patapez tiene dos puntos, Patán y los gemelos están empatados en ocho y por último, Hipo y Astrid… siendo por un punto… —Pausa dramática. Todo Berk pareció adelantarse un poco en sus asientos, incluso los jugadores y sus dragones se inclinaron hacia el frente. —El ganador de la competencia… ¡Astrid Hofferson!

_Ella suelta_ un grito eufórica, se pone a dar saltitos, abraza el cuello de Stormfly y luego corre a abrazarme a mí. —Sin resentimientos ¿No? —Murmura en mi oído antes de besarme la mejilla y salir corriendo de vuelta a su dragona, sonrío mirándola. ¿Por qué habría de haber resentimientos? Yo quería que ella ganara.

—Pues están más cariñosos que de costumbre. —Dice Bruthilda al momento en que ella y su hermano se recargan en mis hombros, uno a cada lado, pero el comentario no lo dijo para mí, sino para Brutacio, que tiene toda la cara pintada. Da miedo.

—Sip, muuuy cariñosos. ¿No será que tienen algo que decirnos?

—Nop, nada en absoluto. —Digo poniéndome en cuclillas de golpe y consiguiendo que ellos se den un cabezazo y queden de nuevo, enganchados. Me enderezo y doy dos pasos de espaldas, chocando con Patán.

—Anda ya Hipo. ¿Qué se traen?

—Ah, ya, lo siento, lo siento, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Chicos, ella es Astrid, mi novia.

—Eso ya lo sabemos. —Exclama Bruthilda quitándose el casco y empujándolo junto con su hermano. —Pero en serio, están más melosos.

Patapez se acerca mientras Astrid es premiada.

— ¿Es cierto? —Le pregunto.

—No los he estudiado lo suficiente como para decirlo. —Rio un poco, claro, es la clase de cosas que mi mejor amigo humano suele decir. Miro a mi novia, nadie, salvo Gothi quizá, sabe lo que le dije a Astrid aquel día antes de besarla en público. Nadie salvo nosotros dos. Es verdad, ha aumentado nuestro contacto físico, pero eso no importa en realidad, o al menos no le doy tanta importancia, tal vez solo significa que estamos más confiados.

En fin.

Esto es la vida en Berk, carreras de dragones una vez a la semana, volar de vez en cuando, dejar al mando a Bocón para irme a estudiar nuevas razas de dragones con mi madre, volar al lado de Astrid hasta el anochecer y seguir volando, visitar la estatua de mi padre. Desde que tenemos a los Dragones, todo ha mejorado muchísimo, la vida es más divertida y es menos difícil llevar las cargas. Aunque no siempre fue así.

Quien sabe, tal vez si otro día te das una vuelta por aquí, te diga un par de cosas que han pasado, que podrían interesarte. Por lo pronto, es momento de dar mi ronda por el pueblo al lado de Astrid, sobre las alas de Toothless y Stormfly, asegurándonos de que todo esté bien, de que mi gente está a salvo de los incendios y las travesuras de los terrores terribles. Bueno… de ser el jefe de Berk.

—My lady. —Digo haciendo una reverencia cuando Astrid y Stormfly se acercan, monto a Toothless y salimos volando. Mi dragón lanza algunas pequeñas bombas de plasma que estallan en el cielo anunciando que terminó el juego del día, que mi novia quedó victoriosa y que Berk sigue de fiesta.


	2. De un Nadder de plata

Quitando del medio a algunos de los más antiguos, Berk es un lugar sumamente pacífico, donde sus habitantes conviven en armonía y paz, vikingos y dragones. Aunque no siempre fue así.

¿Saben? Tendría que hacerme unos guantes con dedos extras si quisiera tratar de enumerar con las manos la cantidad de veces que mi vida, la de mi familia o amigos ha estado en peligro, incluso me costaría mucho poder enumerar las veces que mis relaciones han estado a punto de desaparecer, sobre todo con Astrid. Como cuando Heather llegó a Berk, o cuando casi venzo a Patán en las competencias. Incluso una vez casi la pierdo por algo que Patán comentó… Que por cierto, jamás tuve tanto miedo de perderla como ése día…

Sé que no es bueno escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero cuando tienen todo que ver contigo es difícil no hacerlo, no me enorgullezco de haber escuchado aquel día, pero voy a admitir que si pudiera volver dos años y medio en el tiempo hasta llegar a aquel día lo haría todo exactamente igual a como lo hice, porque por el error que cometí al escuchar esa conversación me di cuenta de que estaba cometiendo peores errores.

.

1.-De un Nadder de plata.

Disclaimer: Bueno… Ya lo conocen.

En cuanto a los nombres en inglés jajaja, sorry, se me fueron. Siempre busco las historias que me gustan en el audio original y al momento de escribir me traiciona el subconsiente.

Nota, escuchaba una versión de _Heart Attack_ al escribir esto, es un cover que me encontré por pura casualidad escuchando el soundtrack de HTTYD2 en YouTUBE con un video Hiccstrid. Por si quieren darle una escuchada.

Estaré actualizando la historia una vez a la semana, martes o miércoles. Lo prometo.

.

Hipo caminaba con Patapez rumbo a la forja, sabía que iba tarde pero no había podido evitar quedarse dormido, había estado toda la noche trabajando en el diseño de una nueva veleta para su traje, algo que ofreciera mejor resistencia contra el aire al momento de caer y sobre todo, algo que pudiera manejar mejor, dado que las últimas dos veces que lo había intentado había terminado zambullido en medio del agua salada. Afortunadamente Chimuelo había pensado en volar lejos de la costa para que así no pudiera lastimarse con ninguna roca ni nada por el estilo.

— ¿Qué mejoras vas a implementar? —Quiso saber el muchacho mirando a Hipo.

—Pues necesito más aerodinámica… primero que nada un casco, pero requiero que sea ligero así que posiblemente lo haré de cuero, el cabello me pega en los ojos al ir cayendo.

—Ese es un problema. ¿Qué dices de las aletas en tu espalda?

—Creo que es mala idea usar tres.

— ¿Aun cuando las laterales son más pequeñas que la central?

—Sí, como no puedo moverlas a voluntad sin necesidad de meter las manos giran hacia donde quieren, y me hacen perder el control sobre mi capacidad de planear en el aire. Además, si muevo los brazos se dobla el cuero y por eso me he caído tantas veces. Pienso que si dejara una sola aleta central, pero más alta y fija a mi espalda podría cortar mejor el aire al ir planeando y como sería fija, si giro mi torso, girará conmigo dirigiendo el aire hacia donde tiene que ir.

—Vaya…

— ¡Hola Astrid! —Gritó alguien en la lejanía con tono animado. Hipo no pudo evitar voltear el rostro para buscar la rubia cabellera de la chica y sonrió al ubicarla a dos casas de distancia, charlando en el mismo tono con un hombre del pueblo.

—Hola ¿Qué tal todo?

—De maravilla. Linda hacha.

—Gracias, es nueva, voy a estrenarla un poco.

—No vayas a matar a nadie linda.

—Lo intentaré.

La chica se despidió con un movimiento de muñeca y siguió caminando sin percatarse de que cierto héroe de Berk la miraba. Patapez sonrió malicioso y miró a Hipo.

— ¿Qué hay entre Astrid y tú?

—Bueno…

— ¿Ya son pareja?

—Ah, yo…

— ¿No se lo has pedido?

—N-no… doy por hecho que entre nosotros hay algo, pero…

—Bueno, la química cuenta como un algo… pero no es formal. ¿De verdad no se lo has pedido?

Hipo bajó la cabeza apenado, incluso Patapez, a quien jamás le había escuchado hablar de otra cosa que no fueran dragones, sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos y se escandalizaba de que Hipo no hiciera nada al respecto.

—Astrid no es de las que hablan de emociones.

—Es vikinga ¿Qué vikingo lo hace? —Hipo le dedicó una mirada sarcástica. —Oh, cierto… lo siento.

—Mira, no puedo simplemente…

—Oh, no, sí que puedes. —Exclamó poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Hipo y empujándolo lejos de la forja, ya habían llegado.

—Hipo puede hacer lo que él quiera. —Exclamó Bocón saliendo con un puñado de piezas de metal. —Pero en ésta ocasión ¿Qué odisea va a emprender el orgullo de Berk?

—Le dirá a Astrid que está enamorado de ella.

— ¿No se lo había dicho ya? —Inquirió el hombre con una sonrisa, pero al ver las mejillas de Hipo comenzar a colorearse cambió su expresión por una de sorpresa. — ¿No le has dicho?

¿En qué momento todos se habían convertido en expertos sobre el amor? —No, no se lo he dicho.

— ¡Por Freya! ¡Hipo!

— ¡Perdón, yo no pensé que…!

—No, a mí no me pidas perdón. Irás en éste mismo instante a hablar con ella. Ya van a cumplir dieciocho años, no puedo creer que no hayas hablado con ella al respecto. ¿Hace cuánto que sabes que entre ustedes pasa algo? ¿Un año?

—Tres. —Admitió apenado.

— ¡Tres! —Gritó Bocón a punto de irse de espaldas. Cada uno le tomó una muñeca para ayudarlo a estabilizarse. —Bueno, Estoico tampoco ha hecho nada por instruirte algo sobre el peligroso mundo del amor… en fin. ¿A dónde vas? —Exclamó cuando el muchacho se dirigía hacia el bosque.

—Pues a hablar con ella.

—No puedes llegar con las manos vacías. ¿Cómo le propones a penas nada así? No, las cosas se hacen como a los Dioses les gusta. Ven acá, le llevarás un regalo o no irás.

— ¿Qué le puedo regalar yo a ella?

—Pues no le vas a hacer un hacha. Eso está claro… ¿Además de las armas, qué le gusta a ella?

—Bueno… volar con Torméntula.

—Un traje como el que haces para ti. —Sugirió Patapez entusiasmado, dando cortos y rápidos aplausos.

—No creo, no está terminado y no quiero que se mate. Además, tendría que tomarle medidas para… ¿Qué miran?

Ambos lo miraban de manera pícara, como si trataran de insinuar algo por lo que Hipo, sonrojado les dio la espalda cruzándose de brazos y refunfuñando. Aún lo caracterizaba su inocencia, cosa que agradaba a Astrid, la rubia con frecuencia decía que era bueno ver que alguien aún conservara un poco de su espíritu de niño ya que personas como él eran las que el mundo en el que vivían necesitaba. Suspiró percatándose de que la luz se reflejaba en un pedazo de metal blanquecino y sonrió mirando a Bocón.

— ¿Así que sí quieres tomarle medidas? —Inquirió el hombre al ver al chico voltear.

—No. —Murmuró Hipo ofendido. — ¿Qué es ese metal?

— ¿Eso? Ah, es plata. La trajeron de Scarborough, pero no creo que sirva mucho para hacer armas, además es muy poca como para eso, no te va a servir, a duras penas saldría un brazalete.

Hipo se lanzó sobre el metal para verlo más de cerca y sonrió sacando su libreta. Con cuidado comenzó a rebuscar entre las páginas el dibujo que había hecho de Torméntula al vuelo y sonrió al ver que el dibujo lo había hecho de frente. Se preguntó qué tan maleable sería aquel metal y decidió averiguarlo.

—Patapez, necesito un favor.

—Claro.

—Necesito que vayas a mi casa, en mi habitación hay un saco envuelto en tela negra bajo mi cama, ¿Podrías…?

—Vuelvo volando. —Exclamó corriendo en dirección de la colina.

— ¡Gracias!

—Hipo ¿Qué planeas?

—Ya verás.

Tan metidos estaban en su propio entusiasmo que ninguno de los dos se percató de que Patán había visto a Astrid salir en dirección al bosque, menos se dieron cuenta de que miró a todas direcciones antes de decidir seguirla en el camino que tomara.

.

Gotitas de sudor se resbalaban por su rostro pero ella seguía haciendo movimientos violentos con el hacha en mano, terminó lanzándola para clavarla en un árbol y sonrió conforme con su trabajo al ver que había quedado perfectamente incrustada. Se dirigió unos pasos hacia ella y al tomar el mango escuchó una serie de aplausos flojos y alargados a sus espaldas.

Sorprendida, jaló el hacha y apuntó con ella a quien estaba a sus espaldas, que resultó ser Patán.

—Ah, eres tú. —Murmuró la chica colocándose el hacha en la espalda. —Pensé que se trataba de algo importante.

— ¿Más importante que del amor de tu vida?

—Ah, no sabía que Hipo anduviera cerca. ¿O hablabas de Torméntula?

—Muy graciosa rubia. Pero mientras no sean una pareja…

— ¿Quién dice que no lo somos?

— ¿Ya te lo pidió? —Astrid no respondió, cruzó las manos sobre su pecho y aquel silencio fue suficiente pie para que Patán siguiera hablando. —Oh, ya veo. El asesino de Muertes Rojas no puede hacer una pregunta tan simple. Vamos nena, ¿Por qué no admites que en realidad te mueres por mí? Sería todo más sencillo de asimilar.

Hipo llegó hasta donde había escuchado el sonido del hacha contra la madera pero se detuvo al percatarse de que su doncella no estaba sola, sino con Patán. Se pegó de espaldas a un árbol de tronco grueso apretando con fuerza el saquito que llevaba en las manos contra su pecho y se preguntó si debía irse o quedarse.

— ¿Perdón? —La voz indignada de Astrid hizo que el muchacho estuviera seguro de querer escuchar aquello. —No, estás mal. Patán, lo único que siento por ti es compañerismo.

—Ah, pero sabemos que solo lo dices para no sentirte culpable de estar enamorada de mí. Hipo solo es tu máscara.

—No, no lo es. Al que quiero es a él.

Hipo se asomó un poco para ver a los muchachos.

—Eso dices después de lo que pasó en la isla de los dragones, después de que se convirtiera en alguien. Antes ni lo hacías en el mundo, no es más que eso.

—Casi tres años de eso. Claro, soy la idiota que tú crees. —Dijo con sarcasmo mientras que Patán daba unos pasos hacia ella.

—No, idiota no, confundida un poco.

_Confundida. _Aquella palabra golpeó a Hipo en el estómago dejándolo sin aire unos momentos. ¿Confundida?

— ¿Qué insinúas Patán? —Preguntó Astrid bajando la voz y sin moverse de su sitio a pesar de que Patán se acercaba cada vez más hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

—No insinúo, te lo digo abiertamente. Creo que no estás enamorada de él, creo que estás con él por ser el orgullo de Berk y el hijo de Estoico el Basto, pero al que quieres es a mí.

Astrid tomó con cuidado el cuello de la cota de cuero de Patán, sonrió un poco y murmuró. —Déjame ver si entendí. Crees que me atrapaste ¿No es así? —Murmuró acercando un poco el rostro. Hipo sintió algo rasgarse en su interior, la sensación de vértigo, de que caía al vacío se apoderó de su estómago. Si él o Astrid morían se encontrarían en el Valhalla, se habían ganado su lugar, e incluso, quién sabe, tal vez los Dioses les darían la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo para encontrarse. Sin embargo, si aquello era verdad, Astrid no le pertenecía ni él a ella como decían de vez en cuando. Sintió ganas de llorar y se llevó una mano al corazón, pero sabiendo que no siempre eran las cosas como se veían (¡Por Odín, si antes todos creían que los dragones eran malvados!), asomó de nuevo la cabeza, preparándose para un golpe de realidad.

Desde aquella perspectiva, parecía que Astrid pretendía besar a Patán así que el siguiente movimiento que la chica hizo sorprendió a Hipo.

Empujó al muchacho del cuello de su cota y luego lo jaló hacia sí de nuevo, al mismo tiempo le soltó un puñetazo a la nariz con la mano libre, y no lo soltó cuando él cayó de rodillas sino que lo jaló un poco hacia arriba para tenerlo más cerca.

—Escúchame bien, pedazo de idiota. No me importa lo que creas de tu primo, o de mí, estás equivocado. Lo quiero. ¿Me oyes? A él, al orgullo de Berk, al muchacho que dio todo para que nosotros supiéramos la verdad. A Él. No a ti. —Le dio otro golpe, jamás había sido tan dueña de sí misma como en aquel momento, antes habría soltado los golpes antes de preguntar. Pero aquel día no, era distinto. —Grábate bien éstas palabras Patán. Lo quería antes de que fuera el orgullo de Berk, antes de que se nos uniera a la batalla, a los entrenamientos. —Hipo sintió las fuerzas volver a él y sonrió tapándose la boca, sintiendo cómo una carcajada se apoderaba de su garganta, pero trató de contenerlo. —Si antes no dije nada era porque tenía miedo. Miedo de que Hipo encontrara su lugar lejos de Berk y yo me tuviera que quedar aquí, porque éste era mi lugar, miedo a que él encontrara a otros como él, que prefirieran la paz y la aventura que la guerra. Habría sido un ataque al corazón… —Lo levantó un poco de nuevo y lo amenazó con el puño. —Si dices una palabra de lo que acabas de escuchar eres hombre muerto. ¿Entendiste?

Patán asintió violentamente con la cabeza sintiendo el sabor a la sangre y percatándose de que tenía una hemorragia en la nariz. Astrid lo soltó y le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar lejos de él pero el muchacho exclamó de rodillas.

— ¿Qué se siente estar enamorada de un cobarde?

— ¿Qué?

Patán se limpió la sangre de la nariz con el dorso del brazo y escupió de lado. —Sí, de un cobarde. Él no te lo ha pedido ¿O sí? Ser su novia. Entonces tendrás que dar el primer paso tú, si quieres que pase algo; tú tendrás que protegerlo y cosas así porque él es un cobarde.

Hipo vio cómo Astrid tomó su hacha y la lanzó en dirección al muchacho, se ocultó tras el árbol para no ver pero suspiró aliviado al asomarse y percatarse de que el hacha había aterrizado clavada frente al muchacho.

Astrid se adelantó a arrancarla de la tierra y luego golpeó a Patán con el mango de la misma. —Si vuelves a levantar una palabra contra él no será frente a ti donde irá mi hacha.

No esperó respuesta antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a Berk.

Hipo se recargó en el tronco del árbol y se dejó caer hasta el suelo, se llevó una mano al corazón y con la otra apretó el saquito, ya casi se había olvidado de él cuando vio a Patán pasar a su lado con una expresión huraña, afortunadamente Hipo había pasado desapercibido pues sabía que con esos morros, Patán estaría dispuesto a darle una buena paliza. Astrid lo había rechazado de manera olímpica, sonrió.

Corrió de vuelta a Berk para buscar a Chimuelo pues sabía que nada mantenía a Astrid más tranquila que volar a dragón cuando se molestaba. Pasó corriendo por el frente de la forja, donde Bocón y Patapez lo vieron.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Gritó el segundo.

—No la encontré. —Mintió el muchacho sin detenerse.

— ¿No la encontró? —Repitió Bocón incrédulo. — ¿Entonces por qué la sonrisa?

Patapez se encogió de hombros.

.

Astrid acarició las escamas tras el cuello de Torméntula sintiendo el aire rozar su rostro, sonrió ante la siguiente corriente que tomó la dragona y cuando ella sobrevoló las nubes, la chica miró a su compañera.

— ¿Qué dices Tormenta, me atraparás ésta vez?

La dragona soltó una serie de rugidos alegres por lo que Astrid cerró los ojos y se dejó caer entre las nubes. Con los ojos cerrados y las manos abiertas supo por qué Hipo amaba tanto hacer eso, comprendió por primera vez por qué ponía tanto empeño en perfeccionar el traje que le permitiría surcar el viento como a los dragones pequeños que planeaban con las corrientes de aire y sonrió. Le quería, y bastante, así que supuso que no importaría mucho si ella daba aquel paso, pero dejaría claro que sería el único "primer paso" que daría con Hipo. Abrió los ojos y vio en la distancia los ojos del Furia Nocturna devolverle la mirada. Hipo sonreía también y apreciaba su caída. Astrid sonrió sorprendida y se preparó para aterrizar sobre el lomo del dragón negro. Torméntula la miraba desde la altura cuando la chica se abrazó del joven jinete.

—Hola. —Dijo alegre.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ya sabes, vine a darle la vuelta a Chimuelo. —El dragón rugió. —Se aburre mucho cuando estoy en la forja más tiempo del necesario, pero a veces vale la pena.

— ¿Vivir en la forja? ¿Por qué? —Exclamó divertida, disfrutando de estar ahí abrazada del muchacho, que extrañamente olía a pino. — ¿Dijiste que has estado todo el día en la forja?

—Bueno, fui a buscarte para enseñarte mi último trabajo. Me trajeron plata.

—Bueno, muéstrame.

—Espera. —Dijo haciendo que Chimuelo comenzara a volar hacia abajo. Hacia el prado en el que habían aterrizado por primera vez, en el prado en el que Hipo se había convertido en el jinete de dragones de Berk. Ahí, Chimuelo y Torméntula comenzaron a perseguirse, a jugar mientras que Hipo se desataba del cinturón un saquito de cuero. Lo abrió sacando de él un dragón pequeño hecho de plata, un Nadder Mortífero al vuelo con dos pequeñas piedras amarillas incrustadas en los ojos y otras cuantas más de colores azules y verdes en las alas. — ¿Puedo? —Preguntó tímidamente mostrándole una cadena de la que iba colgando el dragón. Astrid se sonrojó asintiendo mientras Hipo se paraba tras ella para abrochar ahí el dije. —Sabes, he estado pensando en muchas cosas los últimos días y me di cuenta de que estoy dejando de último minuto algunas cosas… importantes… Astrid Hofferson, nunca te pedí que fueras mi novia… Aunque no sé si quieras serlo, así que… Astrid.

—Sí. —Dijo dándose la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Chimuelo y Torméntula miraban la escena desde las rocas más cercanas, intercambiaron una mirada y luego volvieron la vista a sus jinetes, atentos y expectantes pues mucho tiempo habían esperado a que aquellos dos se dijeran algo.

— ¿Sí?

—Sí Hipo Haddock,

— ¿Sí serás mi novia?

—Sí. —Dijo antes de besarlo y salir corriendo hacia Torméntula, quien inconforme, levantó el vuelo cuando su jinete se lo indicó, dejando al muchacho solo en el prado.

Hipo sonrió mirando a Astrid alejarse entre las nubes y sonrió para su amigo, quien le sacaba la lengua animado.

—Dijo que sí… —Murmuró antes de caer de espaldas sobre la hierba y soltar una carcajada.

.

—Hipo. —Llama Astrid distraídamente.

—Sí My lady.

— ¿Has visto…? Olvídalo, aquí está. —Me doy la vuelta y me percato de que ella está entregando una cajita de madera, de vez en cuando viene por las tardes a ayudar en la forja, siempre es bueno tenerla cerca. Pienso en aquel día y me doy cuenta de lo afortunado que soy por tenerla. Supongo que si no hubiera tenido el valor de ir a buscarla hoy no podría dirigirme a ella solo por besarle la mejilla, que es justo lo que estoy por hacer. Me sonríe y me doy cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado en los últimos años, pero creo que todos hemos cambiado.

—Hola ustedes dos. —Exclama Patán alegre llegando a la forja. Sip, incluso él ha cambiado. De una forma extraña incluso es nuestro amigo. Y uno muy valioso. Él, los gemelos, Patapez y claro.

Nuestros dragones.


	3. Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego (P1)

Ser el jefe puede llegar a ser una tarea muy cansada, nunca sabemos de dónde vendrá la siguiente cuestión qué atender, ni si me tomará cerca de casa para poder resolverla. Mi madre y Bocón me ayudan muchísimo en lo que a dirigir Berk se refiere, incluso mis amigos han adoptado papeles que posiblemente no les correspondería atender. Astrid se hace cargo de la academia de dragones junto con los gemelos, Patapez tomó mi lugar como aprendiz de Bocón en la forja para que yo pudiera atender otros asuntos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no esté ahí tanto tiempo como pueda. Incluso Patán está ayudando, se ha hecho cargo de encabezar muchas de las negociaciones con los pueblos más violentos e incluso ha sabido mantener a raya a los Berserker lejos de nuestras tierras y de nuestros dragones. Pero no todos los problemas de guerra que hemos tenido han tenido que ver con otras personas. También los dragones nos han dado problemas en los últimos cinco años. Y nos han dejado cicatrices y buenas historias que contar.

.

2.-Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego. (Pt. 1)

(Como el título de la canción de Bastille)

.

Hipo miraba los bosques desde lomos de Chimuelo, estaba seguro de que había visto una humareda negra, y si algún dragón estaba detrás de eso era su deber atenderlo. Astrid lo alcanzó con Torméntula.

—No veo nada. Será mejor volver, está oscureciendo muy rápido, hoy la noche será más larga y posiblemente haya nieve.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlo pasar.

— ¿Cómo está tu pierna?

La miró, si algo sabía aquella rubia de ojos azules como el cielo o el zafiro, era cómo hacer entrar en razón a Hipo cuando se empeñaba, el muchacho sonrió siguiéndola cuando ella volvía a Berk. Ninguno de los dos se percató del resplandor rojizo que siguió en la lejanía tras su partida.

Al llegar a casa de él, Hipo encontró una nota sobre la mesa de parte de su madre, que explicaba estaría fuera toda la noche para poder atender un dragón herido. Invitó a la rubia a pasar al fuego ya que la nevada los había tomado antes de llegar al pueblo, incluso los dragones estaban adentro, mirándose alegremente y jugando cuidando no romper nada. Astrid se adueñó de la cocina y puso un montón de hierbas relajantes a hervir.

—Hipo ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó Astrid ayudándole a quitarse la cota de cuero cuando el muchacho suspiró por enésima vez. A pesar de la protección extra que ésta le ofrecía, su camiseta verde de lino estaba llena de hilos jalados en exceso. —Has estado muy extraño.

—No es nada, no hagas mucho caso.

—Hipo.

—Astrid… Cuando me convertí en Jefe, cuando Chimuelo se convirtió en el Alfa de los dragones de Berk no imaginé jamás que me vería en tantas situaciones peligrosas o… o tantas. Soy responsable de las vidas de nuestra gente, y si uno de nuestros dragones está detrás de la destrucción y el caos que hemos estado viendo entonces debo hacerme cargo.

—Hipo… —Murmuró ella sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla del muchacho. —No te tomes tan a pecho esto. Estás haciendo un gran trabajo y si es uno de nuestros dragones sabremos cómo lidiar con la responsabilidad, solo no te atormentes.

—Tienes razón. —Concedió el muchacho.

Un golpeteo acelerado en la puerta los hizo dar un saltito pero eso no evitó que el muchacho saliera corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla vio entrar a un hombre con los bordes de la ropa quemados caer de rodillas y meterse a gatas a la casa hasta ubicarse bajo la mesa.

—Ya vienen… —Murmuró. Al ver a Chimuelo y Torméntula mirarlo fijamente se sobre salto levantándose y tirando la mesa para alejarse de ellos, le arrancó a Astrid el hacha de la espalda y los apuntó con manos temblorosas. — ¡Ya están aquí!

Cada uno se interpuso ante su respectivo dragón y miraron al hombre.

—Astrid. —Murmuró Hipo, la chica asintió y se enfocó en guiar a los dragones fuera de aquel lugar. Mientras él se acercó al hombre. —Baja el hacha.

— ¿Cómo hacen eso? ¿Cómo los controlan? —Aquella persona estaba histérica del pánico. — ¡Son demonios!

—No, no lo son. Mi nombre es Hipo… ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

—Olaf…

—Olaf ¿De dónde vienes?

—Del sur, a un día de camino de aquí.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nos atacaron, eran dos enormes Cortaleñas, sabíamos lidiar con esos pero el problema fue cuando llegaron las Pesadillas Monstruosas. Eran cuatro encendidas en fuego quemándolo todo a su paso. Sobrevivimos gracias a los Dioses porque esas bestias nos habrían asesinado si no.

—Bestias, no. Son amigos

— ¡Cómo van a ser amigos!

— ¿Podría mostrártelo? Dame cinco minutos y te mostraré de qué hablo, por favor.

—No, déjame hablar con el jefe de Berk, él sabrá qué hacer, cómo asesinarlos.

Hipo suspiró.

—Bueno, verás… Yo soy ahora el jefe de Berk. Y hace unos cinco casi seis años que no matamos dragones por aquí. Déjame mostrártelo.

—Pero…

— ¿Te atacó el Furia Nocturna o el Nadder hace unos minutos?

—N-No… —Dijo inseguro, pero luego se miró eufórico. — ¡No!

—Ven conmigo, pero deja el hacha. —Murmuró tendiéndole la mano y caminando hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde Astrid mantenía a los dragones, sentada entre ellos, agradeciendo la hoguera que habían encendido para mantenerla caliente. —My lady.

—Hola. —Repuso con una sonrisa amable. Al ver a Olaf se puso en pie y sacó una daga de su cinto. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Tranquila, es amigo.

Olaf miró la escena incrédulo, Torméntula pasó su cabeza bajo la mano de Astrid para que la chica le rascara las escamas y eso hizo, olvidándose del invitado.

—Amigo. —Murmuró inconforme.

—Chimuelo, ven. —El aludido le enseñó los dientes a Hipo y retrocedió, el joven jefe rodó los ojos y se acercó al dragón posando su mano entre los ojos del mismo. —Vamos, no te va a hacer nada. Lo desarmé. ¿Queremos que sepan la verdad o no? —El dragón se relajó sonriendo y meneó la cabeza hasta conseguir que Hipo le rascara la nuca, sonrió montándose al dragón e hizo que éste avanzara unos pasos hasta Olaf, quien retrocedió asustado de nuevo. —Tranquilo. No hace nada, ni siquiera puede vo…

—Quemar nada aquí. —Interrumpió Astrid acariciando las púas de Torméntula, algo no la dejaba confiar en el recién llegado. —O moriría aplastado por su propia cama. La roca mata cualquier cosa. ¿No es así preciosura?

—La chica está loca.

—No, de hecho mi novia tiene razón. —Comentó Hipo entendiendo la indirecta. Chimuelo dio otro paso hacia Olaf, que volvió a retroceder. —Tranquilo, si no te acercas no puedo mostrártelo.

Olaf miró al muchacho y avanzó medio paso, temblando de pies a cabeza. Extendió una mano temeroso de la mordida del dragón y apretó los ojos hundiendo el rostro entre los hombros. El dragón miró a su jinete, quien asintió y tras su aprobación, Chimuelo avanzó unos pasos hasta tocar al extraño con la punta de su hocico. El hombre soltó un jadeo que se convirtió en grito y cayó de espaldas para luego retroceder espantado. Chimuelo gruñó en reclamo para su amo pero Hipo le acarició un costado de la cabeza.

—Tranquilo amigo, lo hiciste maravilloso.

Bajó de un salto y avanzó hasta Olaf para tenderle una mano.

— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Pues de hecho, lo es. Lo que pasa es que todo lo que nos contaron sobre ellos estaba errado.

—Pero… Nos atacaron, no había motivo.

—Tranquilo. Créeme. Siempre hay un muy buen motivo, a veces de más de cincuenta pies de altura.

— ¿Cuál es la historia? —Quiso saber Astrid recorriendo toda la columna de Torméntula con cariño.

Se dirigieron acompañados de sus dragones a la cocina y ahí, Astrid sirvió la infusión de hierbas, Olaf les relató que venía de un pueblo llamado Roarth a un día de camino del lugar y que de días atrás habían comenzado a recibir ataques de dragones, les explicó a qué horas del día atacaban y luego les dijo que conocía la fama de Berk como cazadores de dragones y que eso lo había llevado a buscarlos. Vaya sorpresa con la que se había topado.

Astrid le sugirió que pasara la noche en aquel lugar y le indicó que en la mañana se encargarían de resolver el problema, la tormenta de todos modos no les permitiría hacer mucho. Hipo le ofreció su habitación mientras que él y Astrid se fueron a la de su madre a descansar y pasar la noche.

—Ten. —Murmuró Hipo entregándole a Astrid un camisón de lino mientras que ella se deshacía el peinado. —Es de mi mamá pero creo que puede servirte esta noche.

—Gracias. —Murmuró ella mirándolo, con la camiseta verde y los pantalones holgados que solía usar para dormir, descalzo y con el cabello alborotado salvo por las tres trenzas que tenía en un costado.

— ¿Por qué desconfías de él?

—Nada en específico. —Murmuró parándose tras un improvisado biombo para cambiarse la ropa. —Algo no me gusta. Es todo.

—Como con Heather.

— ¿Tenía razón?

—Sí. —Comentó risueño escuchando cómo las hombreras de Astrid golpeaban el suelo con delicadeza.

— ¿Por qué la traes a tema, a todo esto?

—Me escribió hace un par de días para contarme que se había vuelto comerciante marítima. Dijo que vendría pronto a Berk a vernos. Dice que te extraña.

Astrid salió con expresión de sarcasmo pero al ver la inocencia en el rostro de su novio sonrió. Podía estar diciendo la verdad. Él se recostó con una mano sobre los ojos y Astrid se sentó a su lado mirándolo. Con cuidado liberó las correas que mantenían la pieza de metal en su lugar y le quitó la prótesis al muchacho, quien la miró agradecido cuando ella se acostó a su lado aferrándose a su pecho.

— ¿Te duele mucho?

—No tanto… Cuando vuelo me olvido de que debería doler, creo que solo es por el clima o algo así.

—Pero antes no dolía.

—O me dejé demasiado apretadas las correas.

Astrid miró en dirección al pie de hipo, recordando el día que había terminado así, la pelea contra la gran Muerte Roja y la manera en la que él y Chimuelo se habían ganado la confianza del pueblo. Hipo había dormido bastante y algunos comenzaron a decir que no despertaría y que sería culpa de todos en Berk, ellos eran los que le habían pedido a Odín y a cada Dios conocido que el muchacho se fuera, desapareciera o fuera comido por un dragón de una buena vez, jamás pensaron en que él podría haber tenido una solución a los problemas del pueblo ni que se convertiría en lo que era aquel día.

Chimuelo y Torméntula entraron a la habitación con mucho trabajo y se acurrucaron uno al lado del otro para guardar calor, ya que ni la roca calentada al fuego parecía ser suficiente para alejar el frío de la nevada. Hipo levantó el rostro agradeciéndole a los dragones con la mirada y sonrió al percatarse de que Astrid se había levantado por unas mantas para cubrirlos.

La rubia le echó un vistazo al muñón que Hipo tenía debajo de la rodilla y al ver que las marcas de las correas iban desapareciendo sonrió. Sin embargo miró a Chimuelo, y cuando él bajó la cabeza, apenado, Astrid llegó a una conclusión.

— ¿Qué no me estás diciendo Hipo?

—Nada.

—Hipo, ¿por qué te duele la pierna?

El muchacho se sentó en la cama, nunca se quitaba la prótesis ni para dormir y sabía que si le mentía a la rubia, ella igual terminaría dándose cuenta.

—Fue un Terrible, sobrevolábamos el bosque al este de Berk, íbamos volando bajo pero una parvada de Terrores Terribles nos pasó por un lado, uno me golpeó el costado y como ya me había quitado el gancho para saltar del lado de Toothless, bueno… me tiró al bosque.

—Por los Dioses ¡Hipo! —Exclamó la chica tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

—No quería decirte nada porque sabía que te ibas a preocupar, pero no pasó a mayores, mira. —Dijo levantando el pantalón y mostrándole a Astrid un par de raspones y un moretón, de ahí en más, nada.

—En la mañana me dejarás atenderte eso, creo que tengo un ungüento de Gothi que puede ayudar a disminuir el dolor… —La chica se sentó de nuevo al lado de Hipo y luego se recostó abrazándolo de nuevo. —No me ocultes cosas. —Pidió en tono comprensivo, preguntándose si ella también le ocultaría heridas para no preocuparlo.

—Lo siento Astrid, no pensé que fueras a preocuparte más si no te lo decía.

—Bueno, así no me habría pasado la tarde preguntándome qué podría hacer para ayudar a que bajara el dolor, y yo culpando al frio.

Chimuelo rio desde su esquina consiguiendo que Torméntula se agitara en su lugar.

Hipo besó la coronilla de Astrid y murmuró. —No volverá a pasar.

—Buenas noches Hipo.

—Descansa my lady.

La tormenta cubriría todo de nieve para el amanecer pero ellos, ajenos a todo cuanto pasara afuera, se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, agradecidos por el momento de paz.

Al sur de donde se encontraban, tras el bosque a unas horas de vuelo, un enorme dragón encendido en llamas atacaba la aldea, encendiendo el fuego en los tejados y causando destrucción, mirando con desesperación todo a su alrededor como si buscara algo que fuera invisible. Dos dragones más se unieron a su búsqueda y un enorme Cortaleñas comenzó a partir los techos de los lugares para que el grupo de Pesadillas Monstruosas pudieran buscar bien entre los escombros. Gente corriendo de un lado a otro, desesperados y sin saber qué hacer o cómo defenderse, todos menos una chica de cabello negro y ojos profundos y claros, que miraba a los dragones como si no pudiera creer que se estuvieran comportando de aquella manera, como si supiera perfectamente que ellos no eran así. Pero no pudo hacer nada por frenar la destrucción, tuvo que contentarse con rescatar a un grupo de niños antes de ser aplastados por los pedazos ardientes de madera que había ahora por toda la aldea. Ya tendría tiempo de ver cómo arreglaba las cosas por sí misma.

.

Gritos.

Astrid se despertó en la madrugada por los gritos de Olaf, despertó unos segundos antes que Hipo, quien siempre parecía dormir profundamente y se levantó de un salto, al verla tomar el hacha él trató de seguirla pero recordó que se había quitado la pieza de metal así que cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, él murmuró.

—Cuidado.

Astrid asintió antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo y encontrar a Chimuelo acorralando al inquilino, que de alguna manera había logrado trepar a las vigas del techo.

—Tranquilo amigo. Ven, ven aquí. Tranquilo. —Exclamó bajando el hacha y acariciando las escamas del dragón, sin embargo él no parecía escucharla. — ¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada, juro que no le he hecho nada.

Astrid miró a Olaf percatándose de que él llevaba en brazos el libro de dragones así que lo apuntó con el hacha.

—Si no devuelves eso despertaré a Torméntula para que venga a bajarte.

—Pero aquí está la solución, éste libro nos dirá cómo matarlos y…

—No lo has entendido. Ése libro solo habla de ellos, nosotros ya no matamos dragones, convivimos con ellos.

— ¡Hipo, jamás creerás esto! —Exclamó Patán entrando y azotando las puertas, una corriente de aire entró llevando consigo algo de nieve y revolviéndole el cabello a Astrid, así que el recién llegado se quedó embobado un minuto.

— ¿Te importaría mucho cerrar? —Exclamó la chica cubriéndose los ojos.

—Cierto. —Exclamó Patán cerrando las puertas tras de sí. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—La nevada nos tomó por sorpresa y cuando encontramos a éste amigo decidí que no iba a dejar a Hipo en las manos de un mercenario.

— ¡No soy un mercenario! —Exclamó señalándola con el libro y parándose en la viga. —Ellos atacaron primero y nosotros… —Chimuelo golpeó el pilar más cercano con su cola consiguiendo que la viga en la que Olaf estaba parado temblara un poco, él soltó el libro y se aferró a la madera como pudo.

— ¿Por qué tienes tú esto? —Exclamó Patán recuperando el libro y volviendo al lado de Astrid.

—Claro, que tonta. —Dijo Astrid como si hubiera olvidado algo, sin embargo siguió con sarcasmo. —Es tu área de especialidad, dice que un grupo de Pesadillas Monstruosas han estado atacando su hogar.

—No, las pesadillas son amigables. Dales un poco de respeto y será todo.

—No en mi casa.

Astrid suspiró frustrada y se dirigió a las escaleras. —Te lo encargo unos minutos.

—No creo que vaya a ningún lado, preciosa. —Respondió el muchacho viendo sonriente a Chimuelo, que no bajaba la guardia. —Ahora sí. Explícate por favor.

Olaf, harto de estar narrando una y otra vez la misma historia, le relató a Patán lo que había pasado y decidió que sería la última vez que lo contara a un solo individuo, el vikingo lo escuchó atentamente y cuando Olaf hubo terminado sus explicaciones, él bajó el rostro pensativo.

—Bueno… mi dragón es una Pesadilla Monstruosa, como el de mi papá, entonces no le encuentro sentido a lo que dices.

—Tampoco nosotros. —Admitió Hipo bajando las escaleras apoyado por Astrid, caminaba con dificultad por los raspones de la pierna y una vez que estuvieron abajo, Chimuelo suplantó a Astrid en su apoyo al muchacho mientras que la rubia corrió a buscar entre sus cosas, el ungüento del que había hablado la noche anterior. —Pero habría que ir a ver para comprobarlo.

—Creo que eso tendrá que esperar primo. Me llegó una carta que en realidad era para ti, pero me di cuenta hasta que la había leído. Era de Heather, dice que está teniendo problemas de dragones en una aldea cercana. —Llegado a ese punto, Patán se dio cuenta de que se trataba del mismo lugar de que venía Olaf así que sonrió forzado y comentó. —Olvídalo, nada.

—Reúne a los otros, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

.

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que al día siguiente viviríamos algo como la aventura que nos deparaba el destino no lo habría dudado, pero tampoco lo habría creído del todo. Nunca sé de dónde saldrá el próximo héroe de Berk, así que hoy en día yo prefiero no juzgar, soy experto en decir que de la persona más pequeña puede salir el héroe más grande de todos.

Miro a los Gemelos, que entrenan a un par de niñas mellizas sobre su Cremallerus Espantosus y miro a Patán, quien llega con las nuevas sillas de montar para los jóvenes de la academia de dragones. Observo a Patapez quien se encarga de distribuir copias del nuevo libro de dragones entre los adolescentes de quince y dieciséis años y por último miro a Astrid, que acomoda los escudos en su lugar, en la pared de la academia, están ahí por las dudas, aunque no los usamos hace mucho. Ella me mira y yo le sonrío desde las alturas.

—Vamos Chimuelo. Es hora de vigilar.


	4. Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego (P2)

Un amigo puede volverse enemigo, y viceversa, tenemos el caso de Heather y Dagur, ambos cambiaron completamente de roles haciendo que la historia girara ciento ochenta grados. Y es muy curioso ver cómo nuestros viejos enemigos que ahora son amigos, siempre estarán ahí para nosotros. Como los dragones.

Hace trescientos años eran nuestros enemigos y ahora volamos, comemos, jugamos y vigilamos con ellos, se convirtieron en toda una bendición de los Dioses. Aunque aún hay muchos lugares en los que son enemigos de los hombres, fue uno de los motivos por los que acepté ser jefe de Berk, para cambiar eso. Claro que no lo iba a conseguir desde Berk, para lograrlo tendría que viajar mucho y a veces muy lejos, otras veces no tan lejos, pero sí varios días. No he terminado mi tarea, si quiero llamarme digno agente de la paz entonces hay muchas cosas que debo hacer para conseguirlo, creo que tendré tiempo suficiente de hacerlo, aún me queda mucha vida y muchas aventuras qué contar.

Por ejemplo, mi primera travesía de agente de la paz como Jefe de Berk.

.

3.-Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego. (Pt. 2)

.

Heather miraba el cielo en dirección a donde habían huido los dragones la noche anterior, suspiró apuntando algunas cosas en la libreta que llevaba consigo y volvió a suspirar mirando en dirección a las casas destruidas, unos niños se sentaban en torno a una hoguera, resguardándose del frío cuando alguien gritó.

— ¡Furia Nocturna!

— ¡Al suelo!

—Furia nocturna. —Murmuró la pelinegra buscando al dragón en el cielo, una vez que lo localizó comenzó a saltar agitando los brazos. — ¡Hipo! ¡Hipo! Por acá ¡Hipo!

— ¡Catapulta!

—No. ¡No! —Exclamó Heather lanzándose hacia el hombre que la maniobraba tacleándolo y haciéndolo fallar el tiro. —Espera, son amigos.

— ¡Amigos!

Chimuelo descendió junto a la catapulta e Hipo bajó de un salto acariciándole la cabeza a su dragón. —Hola. Venimos en paz.

— ¡No me lo creo! —Exclamó Heather mirando a Hipo. Lo abrazó sorprendiéndolos a todos y cuando lo soltó y miró a Astrid, Brutacio y Bruthilda comenzaron a apostar sobre lo siguiente que pasaría, sin embargo, no estuvieron cerca ni de lejos de adivinar que ambas chicas se abrazarían cálidamente para sonreírse a los ojos.

—Andando, no hay tiempo que perder.

.

Pidieron ver al jefe del lugar, quien resultó ser hermano mayor de Olaf, un hombre robusto llamado Björj, quien a diferencia de sus hombres, mostró especial interés en los dragones de los recién llegados. Les explicaron el problema y los invitaron a quedarse aquella noche para que descansaran de las horas de viaje, ellos accedieron únicamente por comprobar lo que pasaba.

En la noche, los seis amigos se reunieron con Heather.

—Tengo tanto que contarles. —Exclamó la pelinegra. —He viajado tanto que tengo historias de cada rincón del mundo.

—Nosotros también tenemos mucho que contar. —comentó Hipo mirando a Astrid.

—No estoy tan atrasada en noticias como crees, Alfa de los dragones, heredero al trono de Berk, amo de dragones, señor de los cielos. —Exclamó de manera teatral luego sonrió con franqueza. —Tu historia le está dando la vuelta al mundo. Al menos de éste lado del mundo. Por cierto, lamento mucho lo de tu padre, pero estoy segura de que ahora pelea contra los grandes guerreros de antaño.

—Gracias.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, dulzura? —Inquirió Patán dándoselas de conquistador. — ¿Qué ha sido de tu apasionante vida?

—Un momento. —Llamó Patapez. —Heather, tú dijiste que habías notado algo en el comportamiento de los dragones que han estado atacando. ¿Qué fue?

— ¿Sigues ávido de conocimiento? —Repuso ella con una sonrisa. —No sé explicarlo con exactitud. —Comentó bajando la vista y llevándose una mano a la barbilla. —Era como si estuvieran desesperados, como buscando algo, incluso los Cortaleñas estaban inquietos.

—Buscando algo. Qué extraño.

—Extraño —Cortó Brutacio —Que esos Cortaleñas no hayan asesinado y destruido.

—Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esa conversación. —Exclamó Hipo rodando los ojos.

—Varias veces.

—Yo digo que busquemos a esos dragones —Exclamó Bruthilda golpeándose la palma con el puño. —Y les demos su merecido, así no volverán a portarse como unos malvados…

—No creo que sea cuestión de merecidos, pero si así fuera. —Siguió Heather pensativa, mirando en dirección a la casa del jefe. —Creo que no son los dragones los que necesitan una lección… ¡Hipo, Astrid, ¿a dónde van?!

—A hablar con el jefe. Si tienes razón con esto entonces hay que tomar cartas cuanto antes. Ustedes quédense aquí, si no volvemos entonces lo dejo a tus manos Heather.

—Pero, Hipo…

—Tranquilo, estaré a salvo. —Comentó sonriéndole a Astrid. Ambos emprendieron camino dejando a Heather boquiabierta.

Patán miró a Dientepúa antes de pasear la mirada por los cielos y le acarició el cuello distraídamente.

— ¿Por qué un grupo de Pesadillas Monstruosas atacaría una aldea sin motivo? A nosotros nos atacaban para no ser comidos pero ellos… ellos qué motivo tienen. Dientepúa siempre es gentil con todos, salvo conmigo. —Comentó encogiéndose de hombros a sabiendas de que era su culpa. —Nunca ha atacado sin razón, ni ningún otro dragón en Berk desde entonces. ¿Por qué atacarán ellos?

—No sé, pero creo que lo averiguaremos. —Exclamó Heather señalando el cielo lo que parecían ser cuatro antorchas volando hacia ellos.

—De noche. Bien. Exactamente igual que en casa. ¡Vamos Dientepúa!

.

Björj miraba a Astrid y a Hipo como si estuvieran completamente locos, sin embargo permanecía en silencio ya que temía al alcance del poder de sus dragones.

— ¿Cuándo comenzaron los ataques? —Insistió Hipo impasible.

—Hace diez noches, nos atacaron sin razón y uno de nuestros hombres descubrió que había un nido cerca, en la montaña.

— ¿Cuándo descubrió eso?

—No hace mucho, unos días.

— ¿Cuántos días? —Cortó Astrid tomando con fuerzas el mango de su hacha.

— ¡No lo sé, unos ocho, nueve!

— ¿Dónde está el nido? —Siguió Hipo tranquilamente, poniendo una mano frente a Astrid para que ella se tranquilizara.

—Al sudeste de aquí, a unas cuatro horas de caminata.

— ¿Ellos atacan todas las noches?

Un rugido afuera del lugar respondió a Hipo, quien tras mirar a Astrid montó a Chimuelo y salió seguido de la rubia a investigar. Cuando llegaron con sus amigos, las pesadillas ya volaban lejos y Heather rascaba enérgicamente la espalda de un Cortaleñas mediano, más o menos tendría la longitud de Guácala y Eructo.

—Volvieron pronto. —Comentó Patapez acariciando la barbilla de Albóndiga.

—No tanto por lo visto. ¿Y ese dragón?

—Ya sabes, ráscales la espalda y serán todos tuyos. —Comentó Heather sonriéndole al Cortaleña. — ¿O no guapura?

— ¿Guapura?

El dragón emitió algo parecido a la risa y luego miró a la pelinegra.

— ¿Y ustedes descubrieron algo? —Quiso saber Patán.

—Nada en realidad, pero Astrid no confía en Björj.

—Sé que oculta algo. Se contradice en partes y se puso muy nervioso cuando comenzamos a preguntar por los primeros ataques.

—Por cierto, Heather tiene razón. Los dragones buscan algo. —Interrumpió Patapez mirando a sus amigos. —No estaban destruyendo por destruir, estaban destruyendo los lugares que pudieran estar techados u ocultando algo, como si aquí hubiera algo que ellos buscan.

—Nos dijeron que el nido está al sudeste de aquí.

— ¿Sudeste? —Repitió Heather extrañada. —No, siempre llegan del oeste. Tengo varios días aquí y siempre vienen de ésa dirección.

—Bueno, entonces dividámonos. Brutacio, Brutilda y Patán, quédense con Heather para buscar en el lugar, si aquí hay algo…

—Daremos con ello. —Afirmó Bruthilda enérgica.

—Bien. Astrid. Creo que deberías quedarte también.

—Olvídalo, voy contigo.

—Puede ser peligroso, buscaré el nido y…

—No eres el único que está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida. Además, con las lesiones en la pierna necesitarás apoyo extra. No es que no crea en Patapez, pero él es mejor en lo teórico que en lo práctico.

El aludido se encogió de hombros asintiendo.

—Entonces quédate cerca. Heather, ya sabes qué hacer con el Cortaleña. Gánatelo.

—Listo. —Comentó mientras el dragón se enderezaba ligeramente para dejarla subir a su cuello. —Mucha suerte.

.

Con sus respectivos dragones sobrevolando el pueblo, el resto de los jinetes comenzaron a moverse en busca de cualquier cosa que les indicara por qué los dragones se habían estado comportando tan extraño, pero tras horas de estar dando vueltas por todo el pueblo no encontraron nada y volvieron al punto donde habían acordado encontrarse.

—Todo esto es muy extraño. —Admitió Patán en voz alta.

—Lo sé. —Coincidió Heather. —Incluso yo que no se mucho de dragones entiendo que las cosas no están del todo bien.

—Pues esperemos que los tortolos y el listillo encuentren algo.

—Agáchense. —Exclamó Heather metiéndose detrás de un árbol y jalando a Bruthilda, los otros dos se ocultaron como pudieron y vieron desde sus respectivos escondites a Björj salir sigilosa y sospechosamente hacia las afueras del pueblo, al otro lado de donde atacaban normalmente los dragones. Los gemelos intercambiaron una mirada maliciosa y luego todos comenzaron a seguirlo.

— ¿A dónde va? —Murmuró Patán.

—Averigüémoslo. —Respondió Brutacio divertido.

.

Como habían dejado de volar y ahora caminaban entre el bosque para pasar desapercibidos, Astrid se estaba quedando dormida a la espalda de Torméntula de por el bamboleo que ésta hacía al caminar, así que cuando Hipo hizo la seña de que se detuvieran, ella se golpeó contra la púa más alta en su cabeza.

—Silencio. Miren al frente.

Era el nacimiento de la montaña, había rocas incandescentes y un nido de Pesadillas Monstruosas, algunos Cortaleñas y bastantes Terrores terribles. La Pesadilla más grande soltaba rugidos de vez en cuando y señalaba un punto en las rocas, parecía ansiosa y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Chimuelo miró con atención el punto en que el dragón señalaba y luego emitió una serie de rugidos para llamar la atención de su jinete. Hipo lo miró sorprendido y luego siguió con su mirada el punto en que Chimuelo apuntaba con la nariz.

—Es un nido… y cascarones rotos…

— ¡Ellos tienen a sus bebés! —Exclamó Patapez enderezándose. Astrid e Hipo apenas tuvieron tiempo de dedicarle una mirada de sorpresa ya que los dragones del nido se lanzaron sobre ellos.

—Arriba Chimuelo.

Los dragones de los tres alcanzaron a levantar vuelo justo a tiempo para evadir la primera llamarada de los Pesadilla.

—Solo tienen unos cuantos tiros. Hay que agotarlos.

.

Siguieron a Björj hasta un granero viejo y destartalado, al entrar él, decidieron que si no lo seguían adentro no averiguarían nada. Heather entró primera, seguida de los gemelos y Patán al final, sin embargo el lugar estaba vacío.

—Perfecto. —Gruñó Brutacio. —Seguro que se enteró que lo seguíamos y nos trajo aquí para distraernos.

—No, espera. —Pidió Heather olfateando el aire.

—Se volvió loca.

—No, huelo brea. —Dijo comenzando a caminar por todo el lugar.

—Sí, aún no convencemos a Brutacio de bañarse más a menudo.

— ¿Una vez al mes te parece poco para un vikingo?

—Bueno, hay quienes acostumbramos hacerlo una vez a la semana.

—Chicos, silencio. —Pidió la pelinegra exasperada. Se giró bruscamente cayendo de bruces porque su pie se había atorado en algún lugar, Brutacio y Patán corrieron a ayudar a levantarla pero ella los apartó y regresó al lugar en el que se había atorado su pie encontrando una trampilla.

—Esto está muy raro. —Comentó Bruthilda mirando el interior del lugar. Heather no esperó más invitación y comenzó a bajar, antes de perderse en la oscuridad, volvió la vista atrás y comentó.

—A partir de aquí no hay retorno.

— ¿Qué esperamos?

Juntos bajaron por una serie de pasadizos hechos de madera y tierra hasta dar a una cámara donde había una mesa de piedra con leña encendida, al centro había seis rocas redondas con detalles en violeta y rojo y dos pequeños bebés de Pesadilla Monstruosa. Heather jaló aire tapándose la boca y Patán murmuró. —Por eso la destrucción.

Alguien golpeó a los gemelos por la espalda haciéndolos caer de bruces y luego otra persona puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Patán.

—Jefe. —Exclamó el hombre que tenía a los gemelos sostenidos por el cuello. —Encontramos a estos afuera, husmeando.

—Björj ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —Exclamó Heather indignada.

—Ah, preciosa es muy sencillo. Haré que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran antes, hombres contra bestias.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Porque eso se supone que hacemos, somos vikingos, no domadores de circo. Cuando logre convencer al jefe de Berk que son malvadas y vuelva a ser vigente la batalla contra esos reptiles inútiles…

—Pero no son reptiles inútiles. —Exclamó Patán forcejeando. —Son amigos.

—Amigos no me hagas reír. ¿Sabes cómo perdí la pierna?

—Posiblemente igual que Hipo pero él se volvió el mejor entrenador de dragones.

—Mira, por la mañana, el jefe de Berk encontrará sus cuerpos destazados y chamuscados en el nido de los dragones así que no le quedará otra más que creer en mi palabra.

—Si nos atrapa primero. —Heather se lanzó a taclear al hombre, quien la esquivó al instante. Feliz de que hubiera dado resultado, la chica tomó uno de los huevos y se echó a un dragón al hombro, quemándose las manos al instante y ahogando un grito. Soltó la roca y miró a su alrededor en lo que Björj se levantaba, encontrando cerca de ella una cubeta de madera. Echó la roca ahí y salió corriendo. Los hombres que habían detenido al resto del equipo soltaron a sus prisioneros para retener a Heather pero Brutacio y Bruthilda aprovecharon para golpearles la cabeza con sus cascos tan fuerte que ambos cayeron al suelo de bruces. — ¡Tomen los huevos!

Bruthilda lanzó uno a la cubeta de Heather y ésta salió corriendo mientras los otros echaban los huevos a sus cascos y se las llevaban por los cuernos para no quemarse. Patán se echó al hombro al otro dragón bebé y corrió también tras asegurarse de llevar consigo el huevo restante.

—Esto lo explica todo. —Gritó Heather contenta.

—Ahora podremos detener los ataques.

Al llegar al granero de nuevo se dieron cuenta de que afuera había mucho ruido y hacía calor.

—Oh… Papá y mamá llegaron pequeños… —Mustió Patán frenando en seco.

—Atrápenlos. —Gritó Björj desde el sótano, los muchachos corrieron a buscar otro lugar dónde ocultarse pero sus dragones (el Cortaleñas de Heather incluido) ya los esperaban afuera.

— ¡Rápido, a buscar a los otros!

.

Un Pesadilla había tirado un zarpazo al aire logrando herir a Hipo en la espalda, éste tuvo que hacer a Chimuelo descender ya que sentía que perdería el conocimiento de un momento a otro. Astrid y Patapez se aseguraron de alejar al resto de los dragones de la posición de su amigo y cuando vieron al resto del grupo volar hacia ellos sonrieron agradecidos.

— ¡Tenemos a los bebés! —Gritó Heather levantando al bebé dragón para que Astrid lo viera. Sin embargo también lo vio la madre y se lanzó a perseguir a Heather. — ¡Mala idea! ¡Auxilio!

Patán se puso en pie con cuidado tan cerca de la base del cuello de Dientepúa como pudo y sobrevoló al dragón que se dirigía a Heather, de un momento a otro saltó cayéndole en el medio del cuello y sacándolo de su trayectoria.

—Escúchame bien grandote, tú y yo vamos a calmarnos un poco. —Y tras decir aquello, le tomó los cuernos y le inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo obligándolo a descender también. Los otros dragones lo siguieron pero no hicieron nada sabiendo que podrían lastimar a su aliado.

—Buscaré a Hipo. —Exclamó Astrid volviendo a donde había visto bajar a su novio. —Que Patán se haga cargo, creo que puede manejarlo.

El Pesadilla se estampó en el suelo y Patán cayó unos metros al frente, sin embargo se levantó antes que el dragón y le puso una palma contra la nariz, obligándolo a permanecer ahí.

— ¡Cálmate!

—Patán. —Exclamaron los gemelos acercándose, pero él extendió una mano hacia ellos para detenerlos e hizo que el pequeño dragón que colgaba de su espalda bajara hasta su madre.

—No somos los malos. Calma. —El dragón respiró agitadamente al ver a su bebé y miró luego al vikingo que la retenía. La soltó con cuidado y ella dirigió su atención a la cría. Patán le hizo la seña a los demás para que se acercaran a dejar los huevos y el otro dragón frente a la madre, que los miró agradecida.

El resto de los dragones que habían protagonizado el ataque se acercaron también y rugieron en celebración. Björj llegó para ver la escena y trató de correr de regreso pero Albóndiga y Patapez le cerraban el paso, así que cayó de sentón, sorprendido.

— ¿Llevas prisa?

.

Astrid aterrizó cerca de Chimuelo, quien miraba con preocupación a su jinete en la tierra. — ¡Hipo!

—Tranquila, estoy bien. —Murmuró con dificultad. Lo apoyó a subir al lomo de Torméntula y ella ocupó el lugar tras Chimuelo. — ¿Cómo va todo allá?

—Tenían a sus bebés, Patán los recuperó.

—Patán. —Murmuró sorprendido.

.

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Hipo y Astrid llegaron hasta la aldea, el primero se estaba durmiendo sobre las escamas de la Nadder, resultado del cansancio y la pérdida de sangre. Astrid sonrió descendiendo de la espalda de Chimuelo y se acercó a Olaf, quien se ponía el casco de su hermano mientras que Björj estaba arrodillado con las manos atadas a la espalda.

—Desde éste momento yo tomaré tu lugar como líder y tú irás a prisión.

La gente del pueblo miraban con recelo y coraje a Björj así que cuando Olaf hizo que se lo llevaran, todos aplaudieron enérgicamente. Astrid aplaudió llamando la atención del nuevo jefe de Roarth, quien le sonrió.

—Tenían razón. ¿Qué puedo hacer para pagarles?

— ¿Qué tal una noche de hospitalidad? Hay heridas qué atender.

—Tendrás todo lo necesario. —Dijo mirando en la espalda de Torméntula.

.

Patán fue nombrado héroe y domador de Pesadillas Monstruosas de Roarth y estoy seguro de que su leyenda llegará a los más pequeños y se harán canciones al respecto. En tanto al resto, bueno. Heather pasó la noche ahí, junto con nosotros en una posada del pueblo, misma que ahora se llama "Refugio de jinetes" y que visitamos de vez en cuando para asegurarnos de que los dragones y vikingos sigan en paz, ellos están aprendiendo a convivir con los dragones, y a veces mandan comitivas de estudiantes a nuestra academia.

Heather se está quedando en Berk desde entonces, dijo que las negociaciones podrían esperar un tiempo y que nada se comparaba con pasar el tiempo con los buenos amigos, ni siquiera las aventuras en altamar. El Cortaleña que ella montó aquel día ahora la sigue fielmente y vive en nuestros establos, ella le llama Sable de Fuego.

No siempre podemos juzgar los libros por su portada, no podemos escuchar una historia y decir que conocemos todo lo que pasa, tenemos que permanecer alertas pues solo teniendo los ojos abiertos podremos ver las historias completas.


	5. Sano y salvo

Cosas malas siempre van a ocurrir en el mundo, o al menos seguirán existiendo mientras haya personas no del todo buenas, sin embargo siempre podemos contar con que quienes nos aman estarán ahí para velar por nosotros cuando lo necesitemos.

.

4.-Sano y salvo. (Como el cover de Megan Nicole y Tiffany Alvord de Safe and sound ;D)

Cuando terminé "Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego" me quedé con una idea entre manos, aunque en realidad es más una idea suelta que un capítulo en específico, espero que lo disfruten.

.

Olaf ayudó a llevar a Hipo a su habitación en la posada y luego le proporcionó a Astrid los cuencos de madera, el agua caliente, la sal y el ungüento que pedía, así como unas cuantas mantas y toallitas suaves.

La chica le agradeció y se quedó a solas con el muchacho. Hipo estaba recostado bocabajo y dormía profundamente cuando Astrid se sentó a su lado para comenzar a trabajar, mezclando el agua y la sal y luego humedeciendo un poco una de las toallitas para limpiarle las heridas, que estaban llenas de sangre reseca y tierra de las garras del dragón. Aunque estaba cubierta de rasguños más pequeños que ya habían hecho costra, la chica decidió concentrarse en las tres heridas que atravesaban de lado a lado su espalda en diagonal, eran las que más habían sangrado, las más profundas. Serían cicatrices eventualmente, al igual que muchos de los otros rasguños, y el muchacho tardaría un par de días en recuperarse, pero ella estaría ahí.

Él se removió un poco en la cama y giró la cabeza, pero siguió durmiendo a sus anchas. Astrid sonrió enjuagando la toallita y repasando las heridas, pensando en que la última, la más peligrosa se la habían hecho porque él había querido defenderla del ataque de aquel dragón. Eso jamás lo olvidaría, que él había antepuesto su vida.

Heather entró en silencio a la habitación y sonrió cuando Astrid la miró.

—Vendajes. Olaf dijo que podrías querer estos.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

—Te lo dejo. Nos vemos abajo, servirán la cena en una hora.

Astrid levantó el rostro sorprendida, en la ventana la luz comenzaba a escasear y se dio cuenta de que en efecto ya estaba oscureciendo. Sacó un par de velas del cofre a los pies de la cama y las encendió para mantenerse iluminada antes de seguir con su tarea, pero al volver la vista a la cama se percató de que Hipo le devolvía la mirada.

—Vuelve a dormir. —Pidió ella en tono amable.

— ¿Cuánto he dormido? —Repuso él con voz ronca, con la garganta reseca.

—Desde la madrugada de hoy. Está anocheciendo.

El muchacho trató de sentarse pero Astrid se precipitó para evitar que lo hiciera.

—Hipo, las heridas se pueden abrir de nuevo, apenas estás a salvo y…

—Tranquila, todo estará bien. —Astrid retiró las manos en lo que Hipo se sentaba en la cama, de rostro a la pared y con la pierna colgando, ligeramente encorvado. Siempre sabía cómo hacerla sentir tranquila. —Así será más fácil para ti.

(Deviantart art/Safe-and-sound-466571669)

Astrid sonrió acercando la pequeña mesa de madera donde tenía todo y se sentó a espaldas de Hipo de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con cuidado limpió las heridas por tercera vez (Nunca podías estar segura de que no se infectaran con solo una lavada, se decía a sí misma) y comenzó a untar un ungüento verde olivo con un fuerte olor a menta entre otras cosas, Hipo apenas hizo gestos o se movió, y cuando Astrid comenzó a poner retazos de tela sobre las heridas y a vendar, él mantuvo los brazos alzados para no estorbarle a la rubia en el trabajo.

—Terminé. —Anunció atorando la venda sobre el hombro del muchacho. Hipo la encaró ligeramente sonrojado y soltó una risa discreta al ver que ella también lo estaba, así que armado de valor le tomó el rostro para besarla dulcemente, beso que Astrid correspondió gustosa de saber que su jinete de dragones estaba a salvo.

Con cuidado, Hipo puso sus piernas alrededor de las de Astrid para cerrar un poco más el espacio y ella recargó su frente entre las clavículas del muchacho, acariciando con los pulgares la piel sobre los vendajes, cerca de los hombros, agradeciendo internamente a cada Dios al que había rezado para que él estuviera bien. Sano y salvo con ella. Él por su parte acarició la espalda de la chica hasta posar una mano en torno a su nuca y cerrar el otro brazo para envolverla cerca.

No estuvieron seguros de cuánto permanecieron ahí, sintiendo la respiración y la cercanía del otro, apreciando el calor y agradeciendo tenerse el uno al otro para cuidarse. A ninguno de los dos les importó el entumecimiento de piernas o el dolor de cuello por la posición de la cabeza, estuvieron ahí hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Sí? —Respondió Astrid sin moverse.

—Ya está la cena.

—Gracias.

—Tal vez deberíamos bajar. —Sugirió Hipo levantando el rostro de Astrid por el mentón.

—Dame cinco minutos más aquí. Los Dioses saben la angustia que he vivido hoy.

—De acuerdo, cinco más. —Y tras decirlo, volvió a cortar la distancia entre sus labios, besándola lentamente, disfrutando del momento, de tenerla y de estar vivo.

.

Muchas personas no saben lo que tienen hasta que lo pierden o están a punto de perderlo, yo lo sabía de antes, bueno, soy un vikingo, estamos en constante peligro así que aprecio mi vida y la de mis seres queridos, solo que no siempre me doy cuenta de que ahí están. Hasta el día de hoy han pasado cosas malas y buenas en Berk, y no creo que logremos la paz de un día a otro, ahora que sabemos que afuera hay muchos más enemigos de los que creíamos. De lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no importa qué adversidades nos ponga enfrente la vida, puedo contar con mis amigos, con mi familia, con mi novia, y sobre todo. Con mi dragón.


	6. Volando con mamá

Desde la muerte de papá y hasta el día de hoy han pasado muchísimas cosas. Por ejemplo, mamá volvió a vivir en casa, sin embargo cuando volvió reacomodó todo en su antigua habitación alegando que había muchas cosas que en el lugar que ocupaban le recordarían a papá y que era más sano para ella si no tenía que sufrir cada vez que fuera a dormir. La entiendo, las primeras semanas fueron horribles, todo en casa me lo recordaba a él, incluso mamá estaba deprimida, Brincanube estaba preocupándose mucho por ella, lo que me dio una idea.

Gracias a los Dioses pude establecer una gran relación con mi padre antes de que él muriera, y por cinco años fuimos los mejores amigos, bueno, sin contar a Chimuelo, conocíamos mucho el uno del otro, aunque nunca lo conocí del todo, y supongo que ni él a mí. Nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas que nos rodean. Sin embargo podemos disfrutarlas…

.

5.-Volando con mamá.

Se me ocurrió por la nostalgia. Hace poco perdí al hombre que ocupó el lugar de mi padre, así que cuando vi la muerte de Estoico me solté en llanto pero con ganas, y este capítulo refleja mucho de cómo fue para nosotros levantarnos tras su muerte. Me sentí identificada.

Espero que les guste.

.

Hipo miró a Valka, que se movía por los rincones de la casa con aires taciturnos, miraba los muebles, de vez en cuando posaba su mano sobre alguna pared y suspiraba, y luego retomaba su andar cansado por la casa. Hipo se sentía exactamente igual que ella con una mínima diferencia, él la tenía a ella. Y a Astrid, quien ya había externado varias veces estar angustiada por ellos.

Hipo salió de la casa y miró al cielo, no tenía ganas de hacer nada. Se dejó caer de espaldas ignorando el dolor que algunos guijarros le habían causado al aterrizar y dirigió su mirada al techo, mismo que había construido Estoico a remembranza de los dragones que ahora eran aliados y como una disculpa a los dragones caídos. Brincanube se asomó por los tejados, lo mismo que Chimuelo, y ambos miraron al muchacho intrigados.

Chimuelo, tras intercambiar una mirada con Brincanube, sacó la lengua acumulando saliva en las puntas y tratando de hacerla caer en el rostro del muchacho. Hipo escuchó ruiditos cerca de su cabeza así que abrió los ojos a tiempo para evitar un enorme chorro de pegajosa saliva de dragón.

— ¡Para ya! ¿Qué haces? —Exclamó divertido. El dragón le rugió en respuesta de la misma manera y luego miró entusiasmado a Brincanube. Sin embargo ella no compartía su alegría, miraba a Hipo con tristeza. — ¿Es por mamá, verdad?

La dragona asintió. Hipo se puso en pie de un salto y admiró el cielo, uno de los días más soleados del año, con montones de nubecitas blancas arremolinadas lejos unas de otras. Sonrió asintiendo.

—Brincanube, prepárate para un día de vuelo. —Y tras decirlo entró corriendo a la casa. — ¡Mamá! —Exclamó encaminándose a las escaleras, pero Valka salió de la cocina, así que Hipo volvió sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú, yo, afuera, ya.

— ¿Qué?

—Todo el día, solo nosotros y nuestros dragones, perdidos por ahí, dando vueltas, no sé. Cosas así. Sé que no son las cosas que los vikingos normales hacen con sus madres, pero por el amor de Thor, nosotros no somos normales. Así que tú y yo vamos a ir a surcar el viento.

—Pero Hipo, la aldea, la gente, yo no… —Tartamudeó. Hipo le tomó las manos y la miró a los ojos bajando un poco el rostro.

—Mamá. Quiero pasar un día completo solo contigo, haciendo lo que tú quieras, pero fuera, donde el aire nos lleve.

—Hipo… —Murmuró Valka sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Abrazó a su hijo y tras soltarlo sonrió corriendo escaleras arriba. —Tomaré algunos víveres para la hora de comer.

—Y yo ensillaré a Chimuelo y tomaré mi libreta.

Y así, ambos cargados con sus mochilas de cuero, se dispusieron a volar a la aventura que tenían de frente.

.

Volaron toda la mañana olvidándose del mundo por completo, disfrutando del aire bajo las alas de sus dragones, sintiéndolos girar, bajar, volar. Sintiendo la libertad, tanto como fuera posible, y ahí, en las alturas, lejos de Berk y de la casa, lejos de los hombres y del ruido, Valka sonrió completamente feliz.

Cuando el sol estuvo en su punto más alto, ambos decidieron que era hora de parar para comer algo, así que bajaron en busca de un lugar para aterrizar. Se descubrieron en un prado que Hipo jamás había visto así que sacó su mapa para añadir la hoja al noroeste de Berk.

— ¿Qué nombre le damos? —Dijo mirando a su madre, quien pareció sorprendida ante aquella pregunta.

— ¿Qué opinas de…? ¡Tumba-nubes! —Exclamó corriendo hacia el frente.

—Tumba-nubes, suena bien. —Dijo añadiendo el nombre al mapa, Chimuelo lo empujó con la cola para llamarle la atención, recibiendo varios empujones de su jinete, como el muchacho no hacía caso, puso una pata al centro del mapa obligándolo a levantar la mirada. — ¡Chimuelo! —El dragón rugió con insistencia y luego miró en dirección a Valka, que jugaba con tres dragones blancos con gris poco menos altos que ella, la miró asombrado, dándose cuenta de que los dragones soltaban chispitas de estática cuando los frotaba muy rápido, consiguiendo que el pelo de su ropa se levantara, al igual que sus cabellos sueltos. Valka reía sin parar y cuando uno de los dragoncitos la tumbó de espaldas, ella soltó una carcajada tan estruendosa que los dos dragones más alejados de ella retrocedieron un paso.

—Hipo… —Murmuró ella abriendo los ojos. Se puso en un costado y le hizo señas a su hijo de que se acercara. —Hipo, ven, mira. Son Tumba-nubes. ¿No son hermosos?

— ¿Por qué se llaman Tumba-nubes? —Exclamó acercándose maravillado. Jamás había visto un dragón como aquel, con el rostro afilado, parecido al de los tigres, el cuerpo delgado y las alas fuertes y ralladas en distintos tonos de grices.

—Ven, ven. —Tomó su mano y la puso detrás del cuello del Tumba-nubes más cercano, y luego sonrió alejándose y esperando a saber qué haría Hipo. Él le rascó las escamas consiguiendo que el dragón inclinara su cabeza hacia el muchacho, disfrutando del tacto. De un momento a otro se retiró dando saltitos alrededor de Hipo, quien soltó una carcajada. Chimuelo se acercó a conocer a los dragones que jugaban con su jinete y descubrió que estos le estaban recibiendo en su juego. Comenzaron una persecución por el prado dejando atrás a Valka, Hipo y Brincanube.

— ¿Por qué los llamas Tumba-nubes?

—Míralos, ¿Ves las chispas?

—Sí.

—Cuando vuelan entre las nubes de lluvia y agitan muy rápido sus alas, los rayos que crean hacen que la lluvia caiga.

— ¿De verdad? —Exclamó sorprendido. Valka asintió. —Mamá… No quiero arruinar el momento pero… quiero saber…

— ¿Sobre tu padre?

—Sí. —Admitió apenado, reprendiéndose mentalmente el egoísmo, había sacado a Valka de la casa para que no pensara en cosas tristes y ahora él quería interrogarla, pero ella sonrió con nostalgia, una nostalgia distinta con un poco más de alegría que de tristeza así que prosiguió. — ¿Cómo lo conociste?

(YouTUBE/ watch?v=C35W3p_aUc8 Versión en piano de "For the dancing and the dreaming")

—En la aldea, cuando éramos niños. Pero siempre supe que me casaría con él, tan fuerte, tan basto, siempre protegiendo a los que lo rodeaban… solo tenía un defecto.

— ¿Cuál?

—Le gustaba cazar dragones.

Hipo rio. —Sí, lo bueno es que no era hereditario.

Valka asintió. —Me propuso ser su novia unos meses antes de casarnos, en Snoggletog, dijo que me conseguiría anillos de oro, que me cantaría poemas a diario, que me protegería si aceptaba ser su amor eterno. Fue el mejor Snoggletog que haya vivido hasta ese día. Bailamos, comimos, contamos historias, él bebió de más y me cargó en hombros corriendo por todo el Great Hall presumiendo a la próxima esposa del jefe de la tribu, Bocón gritó que él apadrinaría, Gothi se puso a bailar sin bastón y todos en el pueblo hicieron revuelo. Dos meses después me dio un Claddagh. Hecho de bronce, era hermoso… Los mejores años de mi vida los pasé a su lado, y al tuyo.

—Bueno, podemos recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido… Mamá. Quiero hacerte un regalo. —Dijo acercando una mochila a ellos, al abrirla sacó un peto de cuero, mismo que formaba parte de una armadura. Comenzó a hablar con la vista fija en el cuero y moviendo un poco los hombros, como era su tic. —Le implementé las mejoras que mi traje necesitaba, no sé si te quede ajustado pero… bueno, siempre puedo arreglarlo. —Se lo entregó sin mirarla y ella lo recibió sorprendida.

—Hipo…

—Pruébatelo para ajustarlo. Hoy podemos intentar un primer vuelo si tú quieres, y luego… —Valka cerró sus brazos en torno al cuerpo del muchacho y sollozó un poco en su hombro, él a abrazó de regreso aguantando las ganas de llorar tanto como pudo, pero rindiéndose al final. Aferrándose a puños de la espalda de su madre, llorando ambos ahí, lejos de todo el mundo. Lejos de las miradas condescendientes de los vikingos en Berk, lejos de la crítica y de hogar, justo donde podían desahogar su pena.

Lloraron tanto como quisieron, hasta el cansancio, hasta que los ojos se les hincharon y ardieron y hasta que el sol bajó anunciando la media tarde.

Entonces aprovecharon las últimas horas de sol para probar el traje de Valka, volando lado a lado sin sus dragones, pero claro, supervisados por ellos, siendo cuidados celosamente.

Para el anochecer, ya estaban volviendo a casa, Valka le había contado su historia de amor con Estoico y él le había contado su vida como Hipo, hasta la noche en la que derribó a Chimuelo, y de ahí, cómo habían cambiado las cosas.

Al llegar a casa, Valka decidió cocinar algo de lo que mejor le salía, sabiendo que no era precisamente muy buena con la comida, y después de haber cenado, ella le mostró su anillo, su claddagh. Para ese momento estaba tan cansada que se fue quedando dormida con el anillo en la mano y un relato a medio contar, sin embargo con una sonrisa en el rostro así que Hipo, sabiendo que había completado su misión, la arropó y salió para poner la comida de Chimuelo en el cesto, en el establo personal que tenía para el dragón. Valka soñó esa noche, aunque tiempo después se cuestionó a sí misma si en realidad se habría tratado de un sueño. En él bailaba con Estoico al ritmo de su canción y al finalizar la misma, él le decía que no se preocupara por nada, que los cuidaría desde el Valhalla cada día hasta el final de sus vidas, y que él mismo iría a recogerlos cuando fuera el momento de la partida.

Afuera, Hipo se secó el sudor de la frente, estaba haciendo calor, lo que querría decir que al día siguiente llovería, y luego miró al cielo, dándose cuenta de que un Nadder volaba hacia él. Cuando Astrid y Torméntula aterrizaron a su lado, él sonrió ayudando a Astrid a bajar.

—My Lady ¿Qué hace por aquí tan noche?

—Quería verte. Te fuiste todo el día y en la academia preguntaron por ti.

—Lo lamento, te preocupé por nada ¿Verdad?

—No. Yo no estaba preocupada. Sé cómo eres.

Ambos rieron un poco. Hipo puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Astrid y luego recargó su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, ella lo abrazó reconfortándolo, sabiendo lo cansado que tendría que estar después de lo vivido aquel día, cual quiera que hubiese sido su aventura. Sonrió besándole la mejilla, y luego retrocedió un paso con cuidado, para que él se levantara.

—Será mejor que me valla o preocuparé a mis padres.

—Descansa. ¡Astrid! —Exclamó tomándole la muñeca, ella lo miró y sonrió antes de besarlo. —Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—No agradezcas, sé que harías lo mismo por mí. Vete a dormir, jinete de dragón.

Corrió a montar a Torméntula, quien gruñó despidiéndose de Chimuelo, Hipo miró a su dragón y sonriendo entraron a la casa, a descansar por el largo viaje que habían hecho, preguntándose cómo serían las cosas al día siguiente.

.

Mamá mejoró mucho desde ese día, la veo más alegre, más despierta. Y me ayuda mucho gobernando Berk, sin embargo un día decidió que no viviría más en la casa, sino con los dragones, no estoy seguro si se deba a que de verdad quiera estar ahí o que no le guste estar en casa, pero conociéndola, se trata de los dragones. Eso lo saque de ella.

Paseo la mirada por los estudiantes de la academia y sorprendo a dos chicas de dieciséis años mirándome, sin embargo sonrío para mis adentros y me dirijo hacia Astrid para abrazarla por la espalda antes de besar su mejilla. Hay huecos que nunca se llenan y heridas que nunca sanan, afortunadamente siempre podemos contar con que nuestros seres queridos estarán ahí para confortarnos y ayudarnos a sanar las pérdidas, y estarán con nosotros en los momentos más difíciles. Chimuelo me tumba cuando me alejo de mi novia así que suelto una carcajada tratando de quitarme al dragón de encima, sé que no lo voy a lograr, es pesado. Suelto una carcajada y luego Chimuelo comienza a lamerme.

— ¡Basta, eso no se quita!

Hay pérdidas que duelen, pero tengo gente y dragones que me aman y a los que amo, así que soy completamente feliz.


	7. Se les llama celos

Miro a Astrid dirigirse hacia mí, ella y Heather vienen del brazo y al verme comienzan a cuchichear tapándose la boca. No me consta que estén hablando de mí, pero no puedo evitar sentirme aludido. Ahora las veo tan amigas que me cuesta creer que lo que pasó hace unos años sea real, eran prácticamente rivales aunque no me quedaba del todo claro por qué, sin embargo conseguí que Astrid me prometiera jamás sentir celos de nuevo. Es curioso cómo las personas que antes fueran rivales o enemigos puedan cambiar hasta convertirse en confidentes. Sin embargo eso ocurrió con los dragones, por qué no con las personas.

.

6.-Se les llama celos.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, la verdad no esperaba recibir tanto apoyo aparte del de la historia, me conmovieron muchísimo, seguiré esforzándome para que la historia sea mejor cada vez.

.

Heather estaba de visita por Berk y el jefe, en su hospitalidad, la había alojado en su hogar consiguiendo que cierta rubia ojiazul sintiera diversas emociones a las que no estaba acostumbrada. Cuando Hipo le había dicho que la invitada se quedaría en su casa fue incertidumbre, cuando la vio llegar sobre el lomo de Chimuelo abrazada de Hipo, había sido rabia, y ahora, con la frente llena de sudor y las manos ampolladas por haber estado cortando leña para el invierno (más en realidad para desquitar todo lo que llevaba dentro, pues sabía que si lo hacía con palabras, terminaría diciendo cosas de las que después se arrepentiría), se sentía triste.

Cuando la veía sonreírle a Hipo, coqueteándole, la invadía una sensación extraña en el estómago, como de incertidumbre, ansiedad, rabia, tristeza y desesperación, todas al mismo tiempo, ¿Pero qué podía saber una chica de dieciocho años, que jamás había tenido otro novio más que Hipo, sobre los celos? No es que no fuera guapo ni nada por el estilo, era solo que era Hipo, y cuando ella se había enamorado de él, él tenía que ser menos… bueno… menos Hipo. Así que no había competencia ni nada por el estilo, únicamente Bruthilda había mostrado interés pero fue cuando él les mostró cómo domar a los dragones, así que no contaba como contendiente, además de que para esos días, a Hipo ella le daba terror.

Se dejó caer de rodillas y el hacha se deslizó de sus manos hasta aterrizar sobre las hojas secas, quemadas por el frío. Se sentía derrotada sin haber peleado la guerra y para ella, no había peor sensación en el mundo. Suspiró dejando las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, rara vez lloraba, no se daba esos permisos, pero claro ¿Qué vikingo lo hacía?

Torméntula decidió que era momento de dejar de guardar distancia y se acurrucó alrededor de la chica, envolviéndola en sus alas y empujándola levemente con el cuerno de su nariz, la chica se abrazó de ahí para que la Nadder la levantara y apoyada por ella, subió a su lomo y permitió que la dragona se la llevara alto entre las nubes. No le importó dejar el hacha en el suelo ni toda la madera cortada en el bosque, no le importó escuchar la voz de Hipo gritarle por su nombre mientras corría hacia ella, y por supuesto, no le importó cuando, atorada entre las púas de su dragona y el metal de sus hombreras, se reventó la cadena que llevaba al cuello, dejando que el Nadder de plata resbalara entre las escamas de su dragona y callera a unos metros del muchacho, quien la miró sorprendido y herido, sosteniendo el dije que él mismo había forjado en las manos.

— ¿Qué me pasa Torméntula? —Murmuró entre sollozos.

*Flash-back*

_Astrid estaba recogiendo su hacha con Bocón, Hipo no había llegado a la forja y ella tenía la esperanza de verlo antes de irse al bosque; por sorteo ése día le había tocado cortar leña para el invierno, y fue cuando se dio la vuelta para caminar rumbo a Torméntula que la esperaba en la distancia, que los vio. Heather sonreía para Hipo de manera coqueta. Le había puesto una mano en el brazo y luego lo había mirado, sorprendida._

—_Hay músculo ahí. —Comentó a manera de halago. — ¿Qué pasó con el niño delgado y escuálido?_

—_Creció un par de años. —Respondió sonrojado, no muy seguro de querer seguirle la corriente a la pelinegra. _

—_Apuesto lo que quieras a que podrías cargarme si te lo propusieras. ¿Por qué no probamos? —La chica se inclinó hacia delante sonriendo ampliamente, Hipo retrocedió un poco rascándose la nuca y consiguiendo que Astrid quisiera golpear a la chica de cabello negro. —Creo que te estoy poniendo nervioso, cambio de tema, ¿por qué no damos una vuelta con Chimuelo?_

—_Bueno, iba a ver a Astrid más tarde…_

—_No creo que le importe. —Comentó la chica tomando de nuevo su brazo y recargando la cabeza sobre el hombro del muchacho. —Después de todo, tienes que atender a tu invitada._

_Al ver aquello, Astrid sintió ganas de llorar, colocó en la espalda su hacha y pasó corriendo al lado de Heather sin detenerse, en dirección al bosque. Su dragona la recibió y despegó en cuanto la chica se hubo acomodado y Astrid no tuvo tiempo de voltear a ver cómo Hipo se deshacía de Heather para tratar de alcanzarla, pero claro, a pie, no alcanzó a la Nadder antes de que ésta despegara._

—_Astrid… —Murmuró preocupado, conociendo bien la tensión en los hombros de la chica, sabiendo que algo no andaba bien._

*Fin Flash-back*

La rubia sollozó con fuerzas aferrándose a las púas de su dragona. — ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué quiero llorar? Torméntula ¿Qué es esto?

La dragona miró de reojo a su jinete, preocupada por ella, sin embargo siguió volando hasta que Astrid se tranquilizó. Los últimos rayos del sol acariciaban el horizonte, Hipo no la había seguido, así que la chica se preguntó si se debería a que estaba muy ocupado atendiendo a _Heather _o si la conocería lo suficiente para mantener distancia. Todavía no existía tanta confianza, apenas comenzaban a descubrirse el uno al otro, apenas comenzaban a darse cuenta de hasta dónde eran capaces de apoyarse y en qué punto debían respetar las distancias.

Pero Astrid habría querido que Hipo la siguiera, que la persiguiera por los cielos y que la alcanzara para prometerle que no había nada de qué preocuparse, de que Heather era solo una amiga, de que él solo la quería a ella. Ella no sabía si él creía todo aquello. No quería dudar, pero no podía confiar. Hipo era Hipo. Extraño, impredecible, errático y aún desconocido para ella, pues aunque conociera muchos puntos del muchacho, fuertes como débiles, jamás le había escuchado decir nada de lo que ella habría añorado escuchar en aquel momento.

Aterrizó cerca de su casa cuando ya todos habían ido a dormir, guiaba a su dragona por entre las calles, en las sombras, tan sigilosas como podían, y fue afuera de su casa que vio un par de antorchas improvisadas, la única iluminación. Suspiró frustrada pensando en que sus padres la estarían esperando despiertos pero al acercarse y ver que eran Heather e Hipo quienes estaban ahí, volvió a sentir los celos en su interior.

—Mira Heather… —Dijo el muchacho consiguiendo que Astrid quisiera irse, pero Torméntula no la dejó. La apresó con sus alas mirándola con determinación. —No sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer, pero…

—Hipo, no trato nada. Solo quiero que lo sepas, me enamoré de ti. —El muchacho guardó silencio y Astrid comenzó a forcejear contra la Nadder.

—No me hagas escuchar esto. —Suplicó a punto de echarse de nuevo a llorar, sin embargo la dragona permaneció inmóvil.

—Lo que hicieron por mí fue muy lindo, pero tú fuiste el único que mostró algo de compasión real por mí, para el resto era interesante, la novedad. Salvo para la rubia ojiazul, ella me odiaba y sospechaba de mí.

—Hasta cierto punto, _Astrid —_Dijo recalcando el nombre de la chica. —tenía razón, sin ánimos de ofender.

Heather suspiró ruidosamente y luego puso su mano sobre el hombro de Hipo.

—Sé que podrías enamorarte de mí si me dieras la oportunidad, no somos tan distintos, yo soy como tú, busco la aventura y no la guerra, yo tampoco mataría a un dragón si hubiera otra salida.

—No se trata de matar dragones o no Heather. —Murmuró quitándose la mano de la chica, ella lo abrazó ocultando su rostro en el pecho del muchacho y él prefirió dejar los brazos abajo, a sus costados.

—No me rechaces así Hipo, por favor, dame la oportunidad de…

—Astrid es mi novia.

Heather retrocedió sorprendida. — ¿Qué?

—Astrid es mi novia. —Repitió. Sin embargo sintió el peso del dije que llevaba colgando en el cuello, bajo la ropa, el mismo que había caído al suelo tras la partida de Astrid. Sintió vértigo tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, se había ido sin explicar nada, lo había ignorado cuando la había llamado. ¿Por qué? —Y la quiero. No es que no quiera darte una oportunidad Heather, no me malinterpretes. Eres una gran chica, te admiro por lo que hiciste por tus padres, aunque no fuera lo correcto. No es que no te quiera dar una oportunidad. Es que ya elegí a quien quiero que comparta mi camino por ahora. Y no pienso cambiar de parecer, ella es mi novia. Astrid es mi novia.

—Ya veo… —Dijo lentamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

—No quiero sonar grosero, pero creo que deberías irte a descansar. Mañana da inicio la organización del torneo de carreras de dragones y de las fiestas por las cosechas del año, y si quieres participar, será mejor que estés descansada. En Berk iniciamos temprano.

—Pero Hipo…

—Ya lo oíste. —Comentó Astrid vaciando una cesta de pescados en el pequeño abrevadero de piedra del establo de Torméntula. —Vete a dormir Heather.

—Astrid. ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

—Recién salí para alimentar a mi dragón. Y escuché que mi novio te decía que te fueras a dormir. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó dándose la vuelta para encararlos, agradeciendo la oscuridad que impedía que vieran sus ojos rojos por el llanto. Aun así, sonaba molesta.

—Vine a buscarte. —Acusó Hipo en tono seco. —Tiraste esto. —Murmuró antes de quitarse el nadder del cuello.

— ¡Mi collar! —Exclamó Astrid sorprendida llevándose una mano al cuello, y al percatarse de su ausencia, abalanzándose sobre el muchacho para arrebatarle el dije de plata y observar la cadena soldada. — ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

— ¿Por qué no lo tienes tú? Te vi tirarlo hoy por la tarde.

— ¿Tirarlo? ¿En qué momento, de qué hablas? —Hipo suspiró un poco más tranquilo, dándose cuenta de que la chica en realidad parecía haberlo tirado por accidente, vio con asombro cómo las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sin pensarlo más, la apresó entre sus brazos, impidiéndole alejarse. —Suéltame. —Dijo con voz débil.

—No.

—Suéltame tú, Horrendo…

Hipo la alejó un paso para luego besarla, sosteniéndola por los hombros. Heather retrocedió un paso sorprendida por aquello pues conocía el lado más rudo de Astrid, jamás pensó que la vería sensible e indefensa. Hipo era otra historia, pero ¿Astrid?

—Niña ridícula… —Murmuró el muchacho antes de abrazarla de nuevo. — ¿Por qué me haces esto Astrid? ¿Por qué te desapareces todo el día y luego vuelves con los ojos hinchados? ¿Por qué me preocupas así?

— ¡Ja! —Repuso sarcástica. —Soy yo la que desaparece todo el día. No seas mentiroso, tú, pelmazo de vikingo. Yo he estado cortando leña y preparando provisiones para el invierno, que no pinta nada lindo éste año.

—Y yo he estado jugando al "corre que te alcanzo" pero tú no te dejas atrapar.

—Yo no he ido a ningún lugar Hipo. —Acusó molesta.

—No, y yo estoy aquí. —Repuso con voz tierna. —No me voy a ir a ningún lado Astrid, porque tú eres mi dama. (Haciendo alusión a lo de _My lady, _por cierto )

Astrid se retiró un momento para soltarle un puñetazo en el pecho al muchacho y hacerlo retroceder un paso, sofocado, Heather observó sorprendida pero permaneció en silencio viendo cómo ella le tomaba el cuello de la camiseta con delicadeza. —Eso es por hacerme llorar… y esto por todo lo demás. —Se puso en puntas para evitar que Hipo fuera quien se agachara a besarla, y suspiró internamente cuando él le abrazó la cintura, manteniéndola cerca.

— ¿Me invitas a pasar? —Quiso saber el muchacho recuperando el aire.

—Seguro. —Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

—Será mejor que me valla. —Mustió Heather.

—Espera. —Pidió Astrid en tono seco. —Hipo ¿Podrías entrar a la casa? Te alcanzo en seguida.

—Astrid…

—Tranquilo, ve.

El muchacho demoró un par de segundos más pero luego entró a la casa, a saludar a los padres de la rubia.

—Sé lo de tú e Hipo. —Dijo Heather enderezándose en toda su estatura, haciendo alarde de sus atributos. —Ahora sé que entre ustedes hay algo…

—Bien, y ahora que lo sabes ¿Qué pretendes? —Respondió ella adoptando la misma postura, solo que con los brazos cruzados.

—Nada.

— ¿Qué? —Replicó la chica perdiendo cuerpo.

—No voy a cometer el error de meterme entre ustedes. Para empezar no es muy de mi agrado hacer eso, además, terminaría perdiendo la amistad de Hipo, sin contar la tuya, aunque no lo creas te considero mi amiga desde que me ayudaste a salvar a mis padres, aunque tu vida te fuera en ello. Solo… Cuídalo, ¿sí? Hipo es un muchacho muy valioso, no he visto ningún vikingo como él a pesar de que viajo tanto con mis padres, si tú le haces daño entonces yo encontraré mi oportunidad, pero mientras estén juntos no pienso meterme, ya que a los dos los valoro.

—Eso no lo esperaba.

— ¿Seguimos siendo amigas? —Dijo tendiéndole la mano.

— ¿Segura que no serás mi rival?

— ¿Para qué? ¿Ganarme la desaprobación de Hipo y de Berk? No gracias, seamos amigas por el momento, y que los Dioses decidan durante cuánto. Aunque debo admitir que me halaga mucho el hecho de que sientas celos de mí, de todos modos no puedo quitarte lo que no me pertenece, eso no agradaría a Odín.

Astrid miró la mano extendida de Heather y luego relajó un poco la expresión y soltó los hombros. —Bien, si tú así lo quieres lo acepto. Seamos amigas…

—Supongo que dejaré la casa del jefe, no sería correcto quedarme ahí ahora que Hipo sabe que lo quiero y que yo sé que son novios.

—Quédate con nosotros.

— ¿Por qué? —Ésta vez fue el turno de Heather de sorprenderse.

—Porque al enemigo hay que mantenerlo cerca.

Heather sonrió para sí misma bajando el rostro. —Déjame pensarlo, pasaré una última noche ahí.

—Como quieras.

Y sin más palabras, ambas se dieron la espalda y mientras que Heather volvió a casa de Hipo, Astrid entró a la suya, encontrándose con el muchacho arrodillado frente al fogón, encendiendo la leña para calentar la casa.

—Hola Astrid. —Dijo al percatarse de que la rubia lo observaba.

—Hola.

—Tus padres están arriba, dijeron que se irían a dormir.

—Ah, ya veo.

Hipo tomó asiento en el suelo y luego extendió un brazo hacia la chica, quien se acomodó a su lado, se sentía insegura, incómoda y expuesta. Pero no dijo nada, se limitó a permitir que Hipo la abrazara y la acurrucara a su lado.

Y tras varios minutos (larguísimos) de silencio, Hipo suspiró y preguntó.

— ¿Por qué los celos?

—No lo sé. Ella es muy bonita y yo…

—Astrid, tú eres hermosa.

—Sí, pero parecías tan feliz con ella, atendiéndola, dándole vueltas con Chimuelo, desapareciendo con ella por ahí que… me hiciste sentir insegura…

—Astrid. —Reprendió. —No digas cosas así, si estoy contigo es porque te quiero a ti. Y no quiero que dudes de eso, no quiero que dudes de mí.

—No dudo de ti Hipo. —Dijo entre sollozos aferrándose a puños cerrados del cuello de su camiseta. —No seas tonto, de la que dudo es de mí. No sé si soy lo…

—Astrid para. —Exclamó el muchacho sorprendido alejándola por los hombros para poder mirarle el rostro, pero ella tenía agachada la cabeza, así que su fleco le cubría la frente. —Yo soy un tanto débil, blandengue y huidizo, tú eres una vikinga fuerte, arriesgada y apasionada. Y por eso eres mi complemento perfecto.

— ¿Cómo? —Mustió levantando el rostro hasta encontrarse con los ojos verdes del muchacho, de un verde que conseguía que se le cortara la respiración. — ¿Qué dijiste?

—Tú eres mi complemento perfecto. Así que ahorrémonos las inseguridades, porque ten por seguro que si algún día dejo de quererte te lo haré saber, no te lastimaría así, yéndome sin avisar.

—Hipo… —Mustió sin aire.

—Sólo… prométeme algo por favor.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que no volverás a sentir celos. Son ridículos. Y no te quedan, tú eres muy segura… Prométemelo.

—Está bien… está bien. Lo prometo.

—Gracias. —La abrazó de lado, plantó un beso tímido en sus labios y luego se acurrucaron frente al fuego en silencio. Habían pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días que un rato en silencio parecía bien ganado, sobre todo si podían pasarlo juntos. Ambos tenían razón, no estaban viéndose en lo absoluto.

Hipo sonrió cuando la frente de Astrid le golpeó el hombro, la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. No fue consiente de en qué momento se quedó dormido, simplemente despertó al día siguiente con una manta cubriéndolos y el aroma a carne puesta a las brasas. Sonrió admirando a Astrid, con la trenza a medio deshacer y montones de cabellos fuera de lugar, preguntándose cómo sería ver eso todos los días al despertar.

.

De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, Heather no se quedó al día siguiente. Sus padres llegaron a Berk con un nuevo cargamento de semillas a intercambiar por lana y artefactos decorados con escamas de dragón, ella se disculpó por las molestias causadas pero Astrid la contradijo y dijo algo de que la sana competencia hacía falta en Berk de vez en cuando, pero que esperaba no tener que rivalizar con ella de nuevo.

Ahora las veo y sueltan una risita así que me concentro de nuevo en los anillos que estoy forjando. No sé qué nos depare el futuro, solo sé que será junto a ella, junto a mi dama, que podré despertar solo para admirar esos ojos azules que me hacen tan feliz.

—My lady. —Digo cuando llegan a mi lado. — ¿En qué las puedo servir?

—Heather requiere pedirte un favor. —Me informa Astrid.

Chimuelo entra con una bolsa de cuero en el hocico y la deja a mi lado, me ha traído las herramientas que me faltaban así que le acaricio la barbilla y vuelvo la vista hacia las chicas.

—Pronto será cumpleaños de Patán, y queremos darle algo.

Eso me toma por sorpresa.


	8. De pesadillas y noches en vela

Una vieja amiga de mis padres solía decir que cuando un vikingo tiene pesadillas es porque los dioses le están avisando que algo va a ocurrir. Pues bien, yo no creía en eso ya que mis pesadillas generalmente se trataban de dragones comiéndome, o arrancándome la cabeza, o sacándome las tripas. O Patán haciendo todo eso en otros casos.

Nunca hice caso de aquellos rumores hasta que soñé con ella.

Miro a mis amigos con sus dragones, dando clases en la academia, a mi madre, acariciando las escamas de los dragones más nuevos, de los bebés, y por último a Astrid jugando con los niños más pequeños del pueblo, haciendo que Torméntula los levante un poco del suelo y montándolos sobre su lomo, días como hoy, que veo su sonrisa, que sé que ella me sonreirá una vez más a mí me hacen sentir más seguro, pero cuando pienso en que puedo perderla. Bueno.

Chimuelo pasa su cabeza bajo mi mano llamando mi atención, consiguiendo que me distraiga de mis pensamientos. Luce preocupado así que simplemente le sonrío y le rasco las escamas. Astrid está conmigo, no debo preocuparme por nada más.

.

7.-De pesadillas y noches en vela.

Una disculpa, no sé por qué se haya borrado el capítulo, pero bueno, aquí está. Que lo disfruten.

.

La primera noche había sido soportable, había soñado que ella caminaba de espaldas a él y no parecía escuchar sus gritos, se alejaba solamente, sin decir nada, sin razones, sin explicaciones, y por más que lo intentaba, no lograba alcanzarla. Corría, gateaba, trotaba, caminaba a tropezones y volvía a correr pero nada de eso importaba ya que no la alcanzaría.

Los días siguientes, la pesadilla se modificó ligeramente y él, harto de aquello, decidió pasar despierto un par de noches, encendiendo y apagando velas por toda la casa, recordándose a sí mismo que los sueños solo ocurrían en su cabeza, aunque no muy convencido de aquello puesto que igual, prefería no tocar la cama.

Pasó casi cinco días sin dormir y el último, cayó rendido al amanecer, no soñó nada, pero las pesadillas reanudaron sus apariciones esa noche.

La última pesadilla que tuvo, en la que Astrid se hundía en arenas movedizas y él solo podía mirar y gritar ya que colgaba en una jaula metros arriba de ella, no aguantó la necesidad de ir a buscarla.

Se levantó, Chimuelo despertó junto con él así que cuando el dragón se agachó a su lado, Hipo montó a su espalda y salió disparado a casa de la chica. Aterrizó en el techo y golpeó la trampilla sutilmente, sabiendo que Astrid despertaba fácilmente, estaba bien entrenada como vikinga, lista y en alerta permanente.

—Hipo… —Murmuró la chica abriendo la trampilla con una mano y tallándose un ojo con la otra. Somnolienta, bostezando. —Es de madrugada, ¿Qué…?

Saltó dentro de la habitación de la chica y apresándole el rostro, la besó ansiosamente.

—Tenía que verte. —Mustió antes de besarla de nuevo, pasando sus manos a la cintura de la chica, pegándola a él, acariciándole la espalda y sobre todo, asegurándose de que aquello fuera real, que la tenía a ella entre sus brazos.

Chimuelo se cubrió los ojos al ver que el muchacho hacía retroceder a su novia un par de pasos, cuando golpearon el borde de la cama ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo y trayendo al joven consigo. — ¿Qué pasa hipo? —Mustió angustiada buscando su mirada, él estaba sonrojado, apenado por su falta de autocontrol y aunque trató de ponerse en pie para disculparse, Astrid lo detuvo obligándolo a permanecer a su lado, mirándolo con preocupación más que con reproche, que era lo que Hipo creía que ella haría. — ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Pesadillas. —Murmuró apenado.

Astrid sonrió comprensiva y se acomodó de nuevo en su cama, cubriéndose e invitando a Hipo a ocupar el puesto a su lado.

—Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Cuándo empezaron?

—El día que enfermaste.

— ¿De qué van?

—Preferiría no hablar de ello.

—Hipo, una pesadilla no te pone así.

—Una monstruosa sí. —Repuso en un intento de broma. Astrid lo miró con toda la seriedad que pudo, pero una sonrisa atravesó su rostro de último minuto y ella optó por ocultar su rostro entre las mantas. Hipo la abrazó por los hombros sonriendo superficialmente. Astrid estaba bien, ahí a su lado. ¿Qué había que temer?

.

No estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado ahí. Él, los gemelos, Patán, Patapez y su Astrid volando sobre sus respectivos dragones, esquivando llamaradas de fuego verde y contraatacando cuidadosamente, sabiendo que contaban con un número limitado de tiros antes de quedarse sin nada con lo qué atacar. Sabía que peleaban contra una persona, no era Drago o Alvin, no era nadie con quien se hubieran enfrentado antes, porque para empezar, ninguno de sus enemigos era capaz de lanzar llamaradas de fuego verde por sus propios medios.

Ésta persona tampoco. Lo hacía desde un antiguo cayado de madera con una esmeralda incrustada en la punta. No estaba seguro de dónde estaban, solo sabía que era cerca y lejos de Berk al mismo tiempo, y aquello era extraño.

— ¡Hipo cuidado! —Gritó Patán al ver al muchacho distraído y la llamarada verde salir hacia él. Chimuelo esquivó de último minuto aquel golpe y su jinete le acarició el costado de la cabeza en agradecimiento.

— ¡La tengo! —Exclamó la vieja levantando el cayado hacia Astrid. Torméntula rugía desesperadamente luchando contra la jaula que había aparecido a su alrededor.

Hipo cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que vio a Bruthilda tratar de subir de nuevo a la cabeza de su dragón y a Patapez a espaldas de Patán, Astrid se había usado a sí misma como distractor.

Ella parecía flotar en una burbuja azul claro semitransparente, aquello no tenía ningún sentido, se acercaba lentamente a la vieja del cayado, Hipo vio con sorpresa cuánto parecido tenía con Gothi, pero no podía ser ella.

—Te sacrificas por ellos. —Exclamó cuando Astrid estuvo frente a ella. —Pero ni siquiera sabes si ellos harían lo mismo por ti.

— ¡Lo harían! Todos y cada uno de ellos. —La vikinga se quitó el hacha de la espalda y trató de golpear la burbuja, pero ésta se hizo más pequeña, de espacio para que ella estuviera sentada, y al tener que agacharse para no salir más lastimada, soltó el hacha, misma que atravesó la burbuja lejos del alcance de su dueña.

— ¡Pues veamos si eso es cierto! Tú. —Señaló a Patán con el cayado. —Altruismo. Tú, valor. —Dijo para Patapez. —Ustedes. Equipo. Y por último… Tú. Verdadero amor. Todo eso solo por ver a su amiga sana y salva. Y mientras tanto querida, tú a dormir, caerás en un sueño tan profundo que solo sus actos en conjunto podrán traerte de nuevo a la vida.

— ¿Qué? —Mustió la chica azorada.

— ¡No! Chimuelo. —Exclamó Hipo lanzando el cuerpo hacia adelante, Chimuelo también se inclinó abalanzándose sobre la vieja, rugiendo y preparando una bomba de plasma, misma que lanzó y que se topó contra una barrera que mantenía a Astrid lejos de su alcance. Chimuelo se estampo en ella y al percatarse de la solidez de la misma, trató de rasgarla con las garras, lanzó dos llamaradas más de plasma y se estampó de frente en vano. —Alto amigo. —Mustió Hipo acariciando el costado de su cabeza.

—Veo algo… de desesperación. Verán, lo pondré un poco más fácil para ustedes, tendrán sus propios paisajes en mi… laberinto. —Dijo aquella mujer como si saboreara cada palabra. Golpeó el cayado contra el suelo al tiempo en que Astrid caía dormida a sus pies luciendo un vestido de tela blanca, ceñido a la cintura de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, el cabello suelto y una delgada trenza de plata sobre la frente. El suelo bajo los muchachos cambió hasta que las rocas se levantaron como altos muros y un laberinto tomó forma ahí. —La niña al centro. —Murmuró la vieja tocando la frente de Astrid con su esmeralda, la rubia desapareció. —Y el resto. A sus respectivos lugares. Por cierto. Olvidé mencionar que irían sin sus dragones. —Golpeó de nuevo el cayado contra el suelo y los muchachos salieron disparados a distintos puntos del laberinto.

.

Los gemelos abrieron los ojos encontrándose tirados uno frente al otro, sus vestimentas vikingas habían desaparecido dejando en su lugar un conjunto muy a lo Hansel y Gretel (aclarando, los cazadores de brujas), estaban en una cámara bastante amplia con catorce entradas distintas.

—Bueno, hasta aquí. —Comentó Brutacio en tono derrotado. —Moriremos de viejos aquí.

—Claro que no. Iremos a buscar a Astrid. Oíste a la vieja, está en el centro.

— ¡Duh! ¿Y cómo sabes tú dónde está eso?

—Es Obvio. Hacia allá.

—Claro que no. ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Solo lo sé.

—Yo creo que el centro es hacia allá. —Dijo señalando el lado contrario.

—Bien, vete por allá. —Exclamó exasperada. —Haz lo que quieras, voy a buscar a mi amiga antes de que sea tarde.

Y así, ambos emprendieron los caminos que habían elegido.

.

Patán miró a su alrededor, un pozo de piedra al centro, lleno de agua, enredaderas cubriendo las paredes y un cofre cerrado con llave, su vestimenta tenía un toque medieval bastante gótico y él se sentía extraño usando aquello. Miró en dirección a la única salida y decidió dar siempre vuelta a la derecha, así, si se perdía, sabría por dónde volver cada vez.

Llevaría unos quince minutos caminando cuando vio a una niña sentada en medio del camino, acurrucada llorando.

—Hola pequeña. ¿Qué pasa?

—Me perdí.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar? Tal vez vamos hacia el mismo lado.

—Estoy buscando un pozo. Quería llegar ahí pero en lugar de hacerlo di con una niña rubia que estaba dormida, no pude despertarla para pedirle ayuda.

— ¿Puedes llevarme con ella? La estoy buscando.

— ¡No! Tengo mucha sed, quiero llegar al pozo.

—Mira. —Murmuró él arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole las manitas. —Mi amiga está en peligro, y yo necesito llegar a ella, si me ayudas prometo llevarte al pozo.

—Pero tengo días sin tomar agua.

Aquello tomó al vikingo por sorpresa. Días era demasiado.

.

Sin el apoyo de su dragón, Hipo tendría que encontrar la manera de salir de aquel laberinto para encontrar a Astrid, solo deseó con todas sus fuerzas lograrlo a tiempo, Thor, Odín, Freya, invocó internamente a cada Dios al que conocía para que lo ayudaran en aquella travesía, solo ellos conocían el tamaño de su desesperación. Suspiró mirando el suelo, percatándose de algo, ya había estado en aquel lugar, estaba dando vueltas en círculos, conocía bien el mosaico que estaba pisando pero no sabía cómo salir de aquel lugar.

Se dejó caer de sentón mirando el laberinto a su izquierda y derecha y luego miró al cielo, preguntándose si su Astrid, si su dama se encontraría a salvo. La bruja lo había prometido, ellos tenían que dar el mismo sacrificio, y él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, a sacrificarse para dar con ella, solo era cuestión de saber si los demás lo estarían.

Entonces se le ocurrió algo para salir.

Se quitó las hombreras del traje y comenzó a deshacer las puntadas que mantenían el cuero en su lugar, hizo lo mismo con el peto y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás de sí una parte de su armadura, al menos así sabría con certeza si estaba dando vueltas en círculos y podría volver al inicio para poder dar con un nuevo camino a seguir.

.

El conocimiento no lo era todo, contrario a lo que él había creído, sabía todo lo que una sola persona puede saber de los dragones, los había estudiado junto con Hipo, pero no había puesto en práctica los conocimientos. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho. Estaba acorralado por una Pesadilla Monstruosa, Patán se la pasaba diciendo cosas de cómo domarlas de mejor manera y que en realidad eran más fieles y menos peligrosas de lo que aparentaban, así que no había peligro si sabías qué hacer, pero ponerlo en práctica era punto y aparte. Deseó tener un balde de agua consigo para poder mojar la cabeza del dragón y apagar sus tiros, deseó tener un escudo para defenderse y cuando asomó para ver a espaldas del dragón, deseó no haberlo hecho, Astrid estaba recostada sobre una mesa de piedra llena de runas y símbolos antiguos desconocidos para él.

Se mordió la lengua.

Recordaba perfectamente que Astrid había saltado del lomo de Torméntula para distraer a la vieja porque los apuntaba a él y a los gemelos con su bastón, y estaba seguro de que una nueva llamarada los habría alcanzado de no ser por ella.

—Bueno, no seas cobarde Patapez. —Se dijo en voz alta. —Sabes cómo se doma una Pesadilla. A la de tres, una… —Titubeó asomándose de su escondite para ver qué tan lejos estaba el dragón. —Dos… —Una nueva llamarada lo hizo volver a esconderse y él suspiró frustrado. —Tal vez no soy tan valiente.

Cerró los ojos pensando en la rubia y sintió una punzada de pesar cuando recordó que ella le decía que creía que él era valiente a su manera.

Tenía que conseguirlo.

.

Hartos de estar dando vueltas se sentaron espalda con espalda mirando las puertas a su alrededor. Cada una de las catorce opciones que tenían los conducían de nuevo hasta ése lugar.

— ¿Qué estamos haciendo mal? —Murmuró Bruthilda agachando la cabeza.

—Hipo nos mataría si fuera un vikingo real y nos viera aquí rendidos.

—Probamos todas las salidas, ninguna da. Todas vuelven aquí, pero si vamos en línea recta, eso cómo es.

— ¿Qué dijo la vieja que teníamos qué hacer?

—Trabajo en equipo.

— ¿Por dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó la vikinga levantándose, azorada. — ¿De qué hablas?

—Mira esto, es un laberinto a tu alrededor que está donde antes no había habido nada. ¿Por dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Estás diciendo que estarás de acuerdo en la decisión que yo tome? —Recalcó extrañada, a punto de correr temiendo que aquel vikingo no fuera en realidad su hermano.

—Oye, tú fuiste la que se paró porque su amiga la necesitaba, yo ya me había resignado a morir aquí. Creo que ésta vez SOLO ÉSTA VEZ, puede que tengas razón, así que te apoyo.

Bruthilda se paró, sacudió la tierra de su ropa y abrazó a su hermano, sorprendiendo al vikingo por aquel acto. —Gracias por preocuparte por Astrid. —Y al soltarlo señaló el camino que Brutacio había elegido en primer lugar. —Creo que es por ahí. —Y le tendió la mano. Brutacio sonrió aceptándola y caminaron ambos en esa dirección, sin hablar ni discutir, completamente de acuerdo.

.

—Supongo que Astrid puede esperar a que tomes un poco de agua… —Mustió Patán muy a su pesar, sabía que si algo le pasaba a la rubia su primo jamás se lo perdonaría y sería su culpa, pero estaba dispuesto a correrse el riesgo. Nunca había pasado días perdido y sin tomar agua así que tomó a la pequeña en brazos y la levantó llevándola consigo. Al llegar al pozo ella sacó una llave y abrió el cofre sacando de él una llave más grande. Descubrió un muro de enredaderas revelando una puerta y le dio la llave a Patán antes de saltar al pozo. El vikingo soltó un grito tratando de alcanzar a la niña percatándose de que el pozo estaba seco y vacío. Miró la llave extrañado y comprobando que encajaba en la cerradura de la puerta, decidió probar fortuna ahí.

.

Patapez, armado de tanto valor como pudo y confiando en sus conocimientos comenzó a acercarse al dragón estirando una mano, mirándolo fijo a los ojos, con paso firme y tratando de no temblar en lo absoluto.

Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del camino avanzado se percató de que aquel dragón no era tan grande como parecía en un principio. Aquello lo dejó sin aliento unos segundos y cuando recuperó el aire murmuró. —Es cuestión de perspectiva…

Avanzó hasta la Pesadilla que tanto miedo le había causado y al llegar a su lado se percató de que en realidad era un bebé. Miró al frente descubriendo el camino hacia Astrid descubierto y comenzó a correr deteniéndose en seco al ver otras cuatro puertas en las que asomaban la mayoría de sus amigos, todos menos Hipo. Miró el arco vacío y mustió. —Vamos Hipo, llega.

.

Dejó caer la última hoja de su libreta hecha bola, lo único que le quedaba para dejar atrás marcando el camino podían ser las piezas removibles de su prótesis metálica, echó un vistazo al camino andado percatándose de cuánto había dejado atrás solo por llegar a Astrid, su mapa, su armadura, sus diseños, y el camino no parecía tener final. Se agachó a desatar las correas que mantenían el metal en su lugar y un ruido sordo lo hizo mirar al frente. Una puerta.

Había una puerta de madera entreabierta en donde había habido un pasillo despejado, se apretó de nuevo la prótesis y salió disparado a la puerta.

Al salir al otro lado no fue consiente de la presencia de sus otros amigos, solo vio a la rubia en la mesa de piedra y corrió a su lado, se arrodilló y le tomó una mano, helada.

—Astrid… —Mustió asustado. Acarició su mejilla, aún tibia en comparación a sus manos y apretó los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con inundar sus mejillas. La bruja salió de la misma puerta que Hipo aplaudiendo apáticamente, socarrona y cínica.

—Lo intentaron. —Admitió con falsa admiración. —Pero no fue suficiente.

—Lo prometo Astrid, no permitiré que esto quede así. —Murmuró Hipo antes de besarla cuidadosamente y enderezarse. Aún conservaba la espada así que encendiéndola en llamas la apuntó contra la vieja. —Y tú, escúchame muy bien, si…

—Hipo. —Murmuró Astrid despertándose y tomándole la muñeca.

—Astrid… —Exclamó él sorprendido.

.

—Hipo. —Llamó la chica sacudiendo un poco el hombro del muchacho, él despertó con la frente cubierta de sudor y miró a la ojiazul sorprendido. — ¿Estás bien? Despierta, Hipo.

—Ya… Ya desperté… ¿Qué pasó?

—Estabas balbuceando, te movías mucho… ¿Fue otra pesadilla?

—Sí… —Murmuró sentándose con el rostro entre las manos, recargando los codos en las rodillas. Levantó de nuevo el rostro percatándose de que comenzaba a amanecer y luego miró a Astrid. —Por la mañana te platico ¿De acuerdo? Será mejor que me valla.

—De acuerdo.

Hipo besó a Astrid antes de saltar de la cama y buscar a Chimuelo. —Te veré más tarde My Lady.

Astrid sonrió mirando cómo el muchacho despegaba para volver a casa. Suspiró y decidió que dormir otro poco no estaría de más. Se sentía curiosa respecto a las pesadillas del muchacho pero si él no hablaba de ellas tendría sus motivos. Sonrió antes de dormirse de nuevo y suspiró recordando que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Patán, Heather estaría de vuelta en Berk en un mes o menos. Sonrió. —Ya verá qué regalarle.

.

No recuerdo si le conté todas mis pesadillas, solo sé que desde ese día no volvieron a molestar. Ella está sentada frente a la forja, alimenta distraídamente a Torméntula pasándole una a una las piernas de pollo que separó para ella así que no se percata de que la miro. Brutacio y Bruthilda llegan dándose ligeros golpes en la nuca pero al pararse frente a mí frenan y me miran. — ¿Y bien? —Dice ella. — ¿Para qué tanto secreto?

—Quiero comprometerme oficialmente con Astrid, y necesito su ayuda.


	9. Sobre conspiraciones y sorpresas

Observo detalladamente cada movimiento que Astrid hace mientras corta el tronco del que sacará la leña para la hoguera ésta noche, pronto estaremos celebrando el Freyfaxi, entre otras cosas como cierta boda. Pienso en todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que pudiera por fin hacerle la propuesta, y pienso también en que todos coincidían en que me había tardado muchísimo para pedírselo. Sin embargo ahora que está hecho no me arrepiento de haber esperado, creo que tomé la mejor decisión al hacerlo así.

Astrid me regresa la mirada mientras seca el sudor en su frente y yo le sonrío golpeando el sitio a mi lado para que se siente conmigo. Estoy ansioso porque llegue el Freyfaxi pero no tan ansioso como cuando esperaba el Freysblót.

.

8.-Sobre conspiraciones y sorpresas.

Tenía tiempo queriendo escribir esto pero simplemente la idea me abandonaba una y otra y otra vez, me costó mucho concretarlo ya que me estuve informando mucho y en medio de todo lo que leí, algunas de las ideas que tenía no concordaban del todo con las costumbres vikingas, decidí a final de cuentas hacerlo mezclándolo todo y esto fue lo que surgió.

Espero que lo disfruten.

.

Era una rutina que ella tenía, casi todos los días que amanecían soleados lo hacía de aquella manera así que cuando Hipo se percató de que el sol surcaba los cielos se dirigió corriendo a casa de Astrid sabiendo que ella se llevaría a Torméntula a sobrevolar una pradera mientras ella corría bajo su sombra para mantener la condición física y la resistencia al calor.

Todos tenían sus instrucciones y él había hablado con Valka al respecto.

_Su madre lo miró con curiosidad cuando él le pidió que se sentara y tomó sus manos sobre la mesa. Suspiró unas mil veces antes de comenzar a hablar y aunque tuvo que repetir tres veces la frase antes de que su madre la comprendiera, por fin Hipo pudo murmurar con las mejillas coloreadas en naranja. —Quiero casarme con Astrid. Iré a hablar con su familia el primer día soleado y quiero que me acompañes, pero también quiero saber qué opinas al respecto._

—_Hipo. —Murmuró sorprendida. — ¿Qué opino de qué?_

—_Bueno, si me caso con ella, se convertirá en tu nuera, no sé si esa idea…_

—_Hipo… —Cortó antes de soltar una risa por lo bajo, apresó ambas manos de su hijo entre una de las suyas y con la otra se tapó la boca tratando de ocultar las risas. El muchacho la miró mitad sorprendido mitad ofendido pero permaneció en silencio sabiendo que aquellas risas significaban algo más profundo que simple burla. Cuando Valka dejó de reír y miró a su hijo, comentó. —Hipo, Astrid y yo nos llevamos bastante mejor de lo que puedas o quieras creer, la quiero. Incluso me enseñó a cocinar, y yo le enseñé a hilar. Saber que mi hijo, mi único hijo se casará con una de las mejores vikingas de esta nueva Berk me hace muy feliz, ella sabrá darte un buen hogar y criará una buena familia, hacen un gran complemento; además, ahora que no vivo en ésta casa podrás ofrecerle un hogar que sea propio y…_

—_De hecho, ese es otro tema a tratar, pero ya lo hablaré contigo después. Quiero un hogar propio y quiero que tú y los Hofferson me ayuden a elegirlo. Pero primero ellos tienen que decir que sí, y luego se lo tengo que proponer a ella._

—_Entonces rezaré a Freyja para que todos digan que sí._

—_Gracias mamá._

—_Y nada de que los dioses te odian._

Hipo se detuvo ante la casa de Astrid sabiendo que sus padres estarían terminando de desayunar para ese momento, se aferró con fuerzas al cofre que llevaba bajo el brazo sabiendo que solo era una promesa de la dote completa, suspiró nervioso y llamó a la puerta.

Para su sorpresa, ambos salieron a recibir a quien estuviera tocando, así que cuando vio a los vikingos observarlo con sorpresa, abrió el cofre frente a ellos mostrándoles que contenía algunas piezas hechas de oro y decoradas con piedras de colores. —Vengo a hablar con ustedes. —Dijo con los hombros tensos olvidándose de saludar. Los padres de la joven intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y luego miraron al muchacho, quien tragó saliva ruidosamente. —Pronto traerán lana, un par de ovejas y algunas armas de la forja, entre otras cosas. La dote estará completa para el inicio del Freysblót y…

—Hipo. —Llamó la madre. — ¿Quieres pasar? Estoico solía decir que vendrías cuando te sintieras listo para enfrentarnos, así que más o menos sabemos de qué se trata. Será mejor charlarlo sentados.

—Sí… Muchas gracias.

—Por cierto. —Dijo el padre. —Estamos felices de que al fin te decidieras.

Hipo tomó aquello con calma, internamente sobresaltado y feliz de que ellos le sonrieran en aprobación.

.

Astrid descansaba tirada boca arriba en el prado cuando Torméntula descendió a su lado indicándole que era hora de regresar. La joven vikinga sonrió sujetándose de la púa en la nariz de su dragona al tiempo en que ésta jalaba hacia arriba.

—Bueno, para ésta hora Hipo ya debe estar en la forja, y Chimuelo debe estar en los establos de dragones. ¿Quieres ir a verlos? —Su dragona asintió enérgicamente antes de emprender el vuelo de regreso a Berk.

Planeaban entre las nubes, sintiendo la brisa cálida por el sol cuando Patán las interceptó.

— ¡Astrid! Te he estado buscando.

—Iba para la forja ¿Qué pasa?

—Lo que pasa… —Inició dudoso, afortunadamente Astrid supuso que estaba apenado y no que había olvidado por completo su diálogo. —Necesito que me ayudes a cortar leña.

— ¿Qué? Pensé que ese era el trabajo que te había tocado ésta semana.

—Sí, pero he estado ayudando a mi padre en otras cosas y ya sabes cómo es él.

— ¿Te importa si te ayudo después de haber visto a Hipo? Ayer no lo vi por estar cumpliendo con mis deberes para el Freysblót.

—No me lo eches en cara. —Comentó ofendido. Sin embargo retomó una postura sumisa y agachando un poco la mirada mustió. —Por favor.

Astrid pensó en el padre de Patán, un hombre recio, hosco, frío y temperamental que miraba con mala cara a todo el mundo y que exigía y presionaba a su hijo hasta lo imposible. Pensó en Hipo, dejándolo ganar de vez en cuando en los juegos y luego pensó en que ayudarlo a cortar leña (Si tuviera más músculos que una oveja) era algo que haría sin dudar con tal de ayuda. Ahogó un grito antes de exclamar.

— ¡De acuerdo, vamos! Pero oficialmente me debes un favor.

— ¡La recompensa será grande! —Exclamó feliz el muchacho.

Descendieron a las afueras de Berk, y ahí comenzaron a cortar en trozos iguales los troncos que descansaban en el suelo, los que habían sido dejados ahí exactamente, al otro lado del pueblo, lejos de la forja.

Media hora fue suficiente para que el hacha recién afilada de la rubia terminara con más de la mitad del trabajo y toda la madera hubiera quedado cortada.

—Listo. —Dijo optimista secándose el sudor de la frente. Patán, aprovechando el descuido de la chica, le hizo una señal a Dientepúa, quien se encendió en llamas y levantó vuelo. — ¡Dientepúa! —Exclamó Astrid sorprendida, el dragón miró al centro de Berk, apagó el fuego que lo rodeaba y bajó sentándose al lado de su jinete con expresión inocente. — ¿Qué te pasa?

—A veces hace eso. —Comentó Patán quitándole importancia. —Bueno, muchas gracias Astrid.

—Un placer.

—Listo Dientepúa, andando. —Patán golpeó ligeramente el costado de su dragón y éste salió volando hacia los establos, lo mismo que Torméntula, quien ya tenía varios minutos intercambiando miradas con Dientepúa.

— ¡Torméntula, espera! —Astrid miró a Patán y luego se encogió de hombros tratando de calmar su sorpresa. —Supongo que caminaré.

—Vamos, también yo iba hacia la forja.

El trayecto fue silencioso una parte, y a unas casas del lugar, Patán se despidió de la chica alegando que buscaría a su padre, ella se despidió con la mano y volvió la atención al camino que tomaría para ver a su novio, sin embargo, Patapez le cerró el paso, lo mismo que los gemelos, quienes empujaron al primero haciéndolo lanzar al aire todas las hojas que tenía en las manos.

— ¡Lo sentimos! —Gritó Bruthilda corriendo lejos.

—Luego te ayudamos a organizarlo, tenemos que buscar los pigmentos.

— ¡Pero me tomó todo el día de ayer organizarlos!

—Hola Patapez.

—Hola Astrid. —Respondió el aludido en tono triste, recogiendo las hojas desperdigadas.

—Yo tengo algo de tiempo para ayudarte con eso. —Admitió forzando una sonrisa.

—No, no quiero que te desvíes de tus tareas, querrás ver a Hipo o algo.

—Descuida, Hipo puede estar ocupado también; además, vivimos a unos minutos de diferencia, no me voy a morir si retraso mi visita. —Comentó al final un poco más optimista ayudándolo a recoger las hojas del suelo.

— ¿Segura? No quiero que por mi culpa te atrases en deberes o pierdas tiempo de pasar con él.

—Descuida, sobrevivirá. —Juntaron todas las hojas y Astrid vio con pasmo que se trataba de un nuevo libro de dragones, pasó algunas de las hojas de sus manos dándose cuenta de que no estaban numeradas y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse de haberse ofrecido, sin embargo miró a su amigo y suspiró. —Vamos al Great Hall y pidamos unas jarras mientras acomodamos esto.

—Me tomó un día hacerlo. ¿Segura que no habrá problema?

—Hey, en equipo todo es más rápido.

Para sorpresa de Astrid, se divirtió bastante ayudando a Patapez con la organización de las hojas del libro, perdiéndose de vez en cuando en la lectura de algunos datos curiosos sobre los Nadder y otros dragones, y encontrándose con nombres que jamás en la vida había leído antes.

Al cabo de tres horas habían terminado, ya que varios de los estudiantes más jóvenes de la academia se habían acercado a ayudar y a husmear en los nuevos contenidos del libro de los dragones.

Astrid se puso en pie y miró la entrada del Great Hall, se sentó de nuevo y una de las encargadas de cocina de aquel día dejó frente a ella un plato de comida.

—Que tarde se hizo. —Comentó Patapez levantándose cuando pusieron un plato frente a él también. —Ahora vuelvo, no te importa si comemos juntos ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no, apresúrate.

Al salir, Patapez descubrió que los gemelos lo esperaban a la entrada.

— ¿Y bien? —Quiso saber el muchacho.

—Nada. —Respondió Bruthilda encogiéndose de hombros. —Hipo necesita más tiempo.

—Pues entonces les va a tocar a ustedes. Terminamos con el libro.

— ¿Qué? Dijiste que eran seiscientas hojas. —Acusó Brutacio apuntándole la garganta con un dedo.

—Eran seiscientas cincuenta y tres, para tu información.

—Bueno, no hemos terminado las decoraciones de los escudos y esas cosas, y yo no quería hacerlo. —Comentó Bruthilda en un momento de lucidez. —Ven tarado, tengo una idea. —Exclamó tomando los cuernos de su hermano y arrastrándolo lejos de Patapez. —Gracias. —Exclamó a lo lejos dejando al rubio con una sonrisa un tanto idiota en el rostro.

—Un placer.

Por él, habría podido quedarse mirando la espalda de Bruthilda al partir, pero su estómago gruñó así que prefirió irse a comer.

.

Hipo acompañó a los padres de Astrid hasta el hogar de Gothi a consultarlo con ella, las fechas más favorables, la mejor época, el mejor lugar para vivir y un millar más de cosas, el muchacho sabía que más tarde tendrían que ir a seleccionar el lugar para la ceremonia entre otras cosas, en medio de todo su viaje solo rezó porque sus amigos pudieran mantener a Astrid lejos de cualquier lugar por el que pudieran encontrarse y ella se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

.

Astrid se puso en pie para emprender el camino a la forja, si Hipo no estaba ahí, seguro que estaría en casa, o en la Cala, Astrid suspiró dándose cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar al muchacho. Sonrió al ver a los gemelos peleando entre sí (de nuevo), lanzándose pequeños puños de pigmentos en polvo de colores sin atinarse realmente.

—Hey, ¿Qué hacen?

—Brutacio quiere pintar los escudos de amarillo y negro. Pero esos no son los colores de la fiesta.

—Bruthilda quiere pintarlo todo de amarillo y naranja, pero se ve horrible.

—Como tu cara.

—Somos gemelos.

—Pero yo siempre he sido más atractiva.

Pegaron sus cascos mirándose a los ojos y gruñendo por lo bajo, pero al escuchar las risas de Astrid, atascados por los cuernos (de nuevo) giraron un poco el rostro para ver a la rubia. Bruthilda se quitó el casco empujando a su hermano junto con él y miró a Astrid con picardía.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió la ojiazul cuando se percató de que la observaban.

— ¿Por qué no nos ayudas?

— ¿Ayudarlos?

—Sí, tú siempre has tenido un don natural para la decoración.

—Bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? —Comentó enfrascándose en la explicación que Bruthilda le daba sobre su idea para la decoración, ninguna de las dos se percató de que Brutacio mezclaba varios pigmentos en un balde consiguiendo que, ya combinados, se vieran de un color marrón extraño, cuando Astrid asintió dándole la mano a Bruthilda en señal de acuerdo, él tomó la pintura en polvo y bañó a Astrid con ella, ganándose una mirada de pasmo de parte de su gemela.

.

Hipo sonrió conmovido cuando Valka los alcanzó en la forja, llevaba consigo una preciosa capa de piel de oso pardo, misma que Estoico había usado el día de su boda, para ofrecérsela a los padres de Astrid como parte de la dote, ambos miraron la capa como si se tratara de un objeto muy valioso y la madre la recibió en los brazos con cariño.

— ¿Por qué no charlamos en nuestro hogar y hacemos los últimos acuerdos ahí? Después de todo, mi hijo inició el día en su casa, qué clase de mujer sería si no ofreciera a la familia algo de hospitalidad.

.

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Gritó Bruthilda a su hermano mientras huían en su Cremallerus. Astrid los seguía de cerca y estaba por alcanzarlos. —Se trataba de hacer que nos ayudara con los pigmentos, no pigmentarla para que nos persiguiera.

—Pero es más divertido ¿No?

— ¡Es más! Yo ni siquiera participé. Guácala, Eructo, arriba.

El dragón obedeció levantando un poco el vuelo mientras que ella corría hasta la punta de la cola y saltaba. Cayó sentada tras Astrid, quien miró sorprendida a la vikinga.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—Fue él, no yo.

—Pensé que había sido una conspiración rara de parte de ambos. —Espetó molesta.

—No, yo no me divierto a costa tuya, sin embargo esto sí es divertido.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Admítelo. Perseguir a mi hermano para matarlo, ¿hace cuánto no nos perseguimos así? ¿Unos ocho años? Ya hace mucho no jugamos.

Astrid se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que aquello era verdad así que soltó una carcajada y acarició el costado del cuello de Torméntula.

—Es verdad… ¡Torméntula, atrapa!

— ¡Bien! Cacemos a ese pelmazo.

Astrid permitió que Bruthilda tomara la estrategia de ataque mientras que ella se limitó a disfrutar del viaje, hacía tiempo que no volaba por volar y Torméntula lo notó, ya que de vez en cuando desobedecía las órdenes de Bruthilda para que el vuelo se alargara un poco más.

.

Hipo corrió hasta la forja de regreso, encontró a Patán y Patapez charlando y suspiró aliviado. —Chicos. Necesito más tiempo.

—Lo siento, no sabemos cómo más entretener a la rubia. —Soltó Patán. —Ella está con los gemelos ahora.

—Por favor, sus padres estarán en mi casa, necesito que la mantengan a ralla un poco más.

—Haremos lo que podamos. —Prometió Patapez. —Pero a mí se me acabaron las ideas.

— ¡Gracias! —Soltó antes de salir corriendo de vuelta a casa.

.

Con todos los escudos pintados y listos para ser colgados como decoración, ambas chicas se lanzaron a atrapar a Brutacio y ya que lo tuvieron en su poder lo ataron de pies y manos y tomaron los restantes de los pigmentos para pintarlo, delineándole en negro los ojos, rojos los labios, algo de color rosa en las mejillas y violeta y amarillo en los párpados.

—Muy graciosas. —Exclamó molesto el muchacho cuando ellas sostuvieron un espejo frente a él. —Desátenme y ya verán.

—Debo irme. —Comentó Astrid percatándose de que el sol comenzaba a tocar el horizonte. —Quiero ver a Hipo antes de irme a dormir.

—No puedes irte aún. —Cortó Bruthilda.

— ¿Por qué no? Terminamos el trabajo.

—Sí pero aún no te puedes ir. No pienso enfrentar sola la ira de mi hermano.

—Señoritas. —Comentó Patán galante llegando hasta la plaza, soltó una carcajada al ver a Brutacio maquillado y atado.

— ¿Qué tal? —Saludó Patapez al ver que Patán no sería capaz de decir nada más.

—Cenemos juntos. Los cinco.

—Buscaré a Hipo para…

— ¡No! —Exclamaron todos, incluso Patán dejó de reírse.

— ¿Qué les pasa? ¿No quieren que busque a Hipo? —Y algo en la mente de la chica hizo de pronto click. — ¿Qué están tramando? ¿Me han mantenido ocupada todo el día? ¿Por qué no quieren que busque a Hipo?

—No es eso.

—No, nosotros solo…

—Sí, esque…

—Verás…

—Con permiso. —Exclamó tratando de esquivarlos.

— ¡No, espera! —Exclamó Patán cerrándole el paso de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que no te puedes ir. —Exclamaron los gemelos, Patapez le tomó una muñeca.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué no?

—Es que…

—Díganme por qué me mantienen ocupada.

—Ya chicos, díganselo. —Exclamó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Astrid se dio la vuelta sorprendida de comprobar que cierta pelinegra estaba ahí. —Díganle que Hipo les pidió que la entretuvieran para que yo pudiera sorprenderla.

—Heather.

—Hola Astrid.

Mientras que la rubia se dirigió a abrazar a la recién llegada, el resto intercambió miradas de sorpresa y desconcierto.

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Ésta mañana, pero quería desempacar todo antes de verte, tienes que venir conmigo. Traje muchas cosas hermosas de mis viajes y entre todo telas, muchas, muchas telas de todo este lado del mundo, quiero que las veas conmigo para que elijas de qué será tu vestido para las fiestas. Será mi regalo de cumpleaños.

—Esto no lo esperaba. —Admitió Patán agradecido al ver a Astrid alejarse junto a Heather, la última volteó el rostro y guiñó para sus amigos llevándose a la rubia sin mucho esfuerzo.

Heather se quedaba en una pequeña posada que había sido inaugurada recientemente a las afueras de Berk, cerca de la costa, sobre su cama estaban colocadas telas de distintos colores y texturas, y mientras que Heather hablaba del vestido que confeccionaría para su amiga, Astrid miraba con ensoñación un royo de tela blanco. Heather la miró pensativa.

— ¿Aún no te lo propone?

— ¿Qué?

—Hipo. ¿Aún no te lo ha propuesto?

Astrid pensó en el día que habían vencido a Manodura. Sonrió recordando las palabras que hipo había dicho antes de besarla: _Me casaré contigo (I will marry you)_.

—No formalmente, pero sí lo ha mencionado.

—Astrid, quiero pedirte algo.

—Claro, ¿qué cosa?

—En realidad dos cosas. Promesas. La primera es que quiero que me dejes ser una de tus testigos cuando te cases.

— ¿Qué?

—Sé que debes llevar dos. Quiero ser una.

— ¿Por qué?

Heather se encogió de hombros. —Los quiero, y quiero ser la primera que defienda lo que haya entre ustedes, sobre todo si va a ser eterno. Después de haber visto cómo él decía que estaba contigo me quedé pensando en que él te ama, y yo quiero defender algo así de hermoso. Al menos dime que lo pensarás.

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré… Aunque supongo que Hipo querrá que tú…

—No quiero ser su testigo, quiero ser tu testigo. Y así enmendar mis errores del pasado contigo.

El silencio inundó la habitación unos minutos. Cuando por fin Astrid se recuperó de la sorpresa, preguntó. — ¿Y la segunda?

Le quitó la tela de las manos con cuidado y se la mostró. —Quiero hacer tu vestido para la boda.

—Está bien. Eso sí te lo concedo sin pensarlo.

Charlaron toda la noche confeccionando los vestidos y accesorios que se usarían en los festivales venideros y al amanecer, llegaron juntas al Great Hall, encontrando a Hipo dormido sobre un libro abierto, el nuevo libro de Patapez sobre los dragones.

.

Hasta donde yo sé, Astrid jamás supo por qué la habían estado entreteniendo tanto, me pregunto cómo reaccionará si le digo que estuve haciendo los acuerdos con su familia para la boda entre otras cosas e imagino que me golpeará primero por ocultarle las cosas y luego… bueno, me besará por todo lo demás. Es bueno saber que la tengo conmigo y que contamos con buenos amigos que están dispuestos a defendernos y a protegernos como Heather, o Chimuelo.

La vida no es tan difícil como la pintan, somos nosotros los que nos la complicamos, así que ¿Por qué no disfrutarla al lado de nuestras familias?


	10. De dolor y pérdidas

¿Saben? Los funerales de Berk generalmente son hermosos, llenos de significado y muestras de honor para la persona que se está yendo. Sin embargo, somos vikingos, o sea que no lloramos, o al menos la mayoría no lo hace. En mi caso, estoy seguro de que habría llorado de haber tenido más tiempo.

Es extraño, recuperé a mi madre pero perdí a mi padre el mismo día.

.

9.-De dolor y pérdidas.

La verdad es que al escribir "Volando con mamá" me quedé con algunas cosas entre manos, pero no sabía dónde encajarlas, así que simplemente por fin me decidí a escribir esto, en donde agrego las cosas que rondaron mi cabeza posterior a escribir aquel capitulo. Espero les guste.

Por cierto, éstos serán los últimos 4 capítulos, según lo que había planeado originalmente. Hasta ahora, muchas gracias por seguir la historia.

.

Todos los dragones se habían ido. Todos, dejándolos varados en aquella fortaleza de hielo y vegetación. Hipo soltó un grito desgarrador antes de caer de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su padre. Ahora lucía increíblemente pálido, incluso sus cabellos rojizos como el amanecer parecían haber perdido color en las últimas horas, ni siquiera estaban en Berk, no podrían hacerle un funeral decente ni recibirían las palabras de sus seres queridos, no habrían canciones esa noche ni se declamarían las mejores aventuras que cualquier ser humano hubiera podido tener al lado de Estoico el Basto, no habría nada más que soledad y silencio.

Pero aquello era tan normal para Hipo que el muchacho no supo si alegrarse o apenarse.

Su padre había sido su héroe, su inspiración hasta ciertos puntos, sabía que no quería ser como él y tenía sus propios miedos y metas, pero aquel hombre, basto, imponente, amado por el pueblo, ese que no escuchaba era su mundo, su familia. Ahora no tenía nada.

Valka por su lado miraba el horizonte, en el lugar por el que se habían ido los dragones siguiendo a Drago. No estaba del todo segura de qué pensar o sentir, aquello la había tomado por completa sorpresa, volver a ver a Hipo y a Estoico, luego la batalla, la muerte de su alfa, y ahora, la partida de los dragones. Aquel día ella también lo había perdido todo. O casi.

Miró sobre su hombro la figura de Hipo arrodillado junto al cuerpo. Sintió fallarle las fuerzas al intentar levantarse, pero consiguió ponerse en pie y echar un vistazo alrededor. Astrid, la chica rubia de ojos azules como el cielo que surcaba sobre las nubes, miraba al muchacho con preocupación y tenía los ojos enrojecidos ligeramente, los gemelos (¿Cómo se llamaban? Brutacio y Bruthilda) estaban sentados espalda con espalda lanzando pequeños pedazos de hielo lejos de ellos. Patapez y Bocón admiraban distraída, taciturnamente la construcción de hielo por fuera y por último, Patán le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Bruthilda.

Valka miró a Bocón poner su mano cálidamente sobre el hombro de Patapez como aviso y luego dirigirse a su hijo.

—Hipo.

—Déjame en paz. —Mustió sin fuerzas. Astrid se acercó también al muchacho, arrodillándose a su lado y Valka se armó de valor para acercarse.

—Hipo, tenemos que hacer un funeral.

—No habrá funeral. No estamos cerca de casa.

—Hipo, no seas ridículo. —Espetó con su marcado acento. —Cerca o lejos, para él, con que tú hubieras estado presente, habría sido el mejor funeral de todos. Tenemos una balsa, hay flechas y fuego y hay más de cinco personas aquí. —Brutacio comenzó a contar con los dedos tras escuchar aquello. —Habrá funeral.

—No conozco un funeral tan pequeño. No conozco las canciones, no sé…

—Hipo… por favor. —Murmuró Astrid suplicante, tomándole una mano. El muchacho la miró antes de sentarse de espaldas a ella y recargar su cabeza sobre el hombro de la chica. —No seas necio. Eso te molestaba de él.

Hipo rio amargamente.

—Hipo. Habrá funeral. —Anunció al fin Valka. El muchacho la miró cayendo en cuenta de que no solo él lo había perdido todo en aquel momento, todo menos a ella. Sonrió a medias. Había perdido un padre, pero había ganado una madre.

— ¿Qué sugieren?

—Una hoguera, digna de un rey. —Comentó Patán levantando un arco de madera con la cuerda bien tensada. —En una balsa hacia el mar, Berk está en aquella dirección. Cantaremos las canciones y aquí están las dos personas que mejor conocieron a Estoico el Basto en toda Berk.

Hipo suspiró y luego, mirando a sus amigos se puso en pie. — ¿Dónde está esa balsa?

Bocón sonrió de lado y señaló en dirección a la costa, con cuidado y muchos esfuerzos, entre todos cargaron el cuerpo del vikingo caído, helado a causa de la muerte y del hielo, lo acomodaron en el suelo de la balsa y acomodaron a su alrededor todo para hacerle el pequeño altar, digno de una despedida, al menos con lo que habían conseguido; después de asegurar la balsa a la orilla Astrid comenzó a cantar una canción que conocía desde pequeña, en ella hablaba de un niño que había logrado arrancar la cabeza de un dragón, mismo que había crecido ganando destrezas como el mejor cazador, de un hombre que se convirtió en jefe y que luego fue el mejor padre que hubiera podido haber. Pero llegada a ese punto, su garganta se cerró y ya no pudo seguir cantando la canción.

Hipo le tomó una mano tomando una de las flechas del suelo y luego ella inició otra canción, misma a la que se sumaron Valka, Patapez, Bruthilda y Bocón. Una canción que hablaba de la promesa que Odín le había hecho a los mejores guerreros de llevarlos al Valhalla al final de su jornada si se lo merecían. Y así, sin vino ni cerveza dejaron que las carcajadas se apoderaran de ellos hasta el anochecer, que junto con la oscuridad, trajo de nuevo la tristeza.

Uno a uno se acercó a despedirse del antiguo jefe de Berk yendo Hipo y Valka al final, juntos.

Bocón preparó las flechas y él y Valka decidieron que debía ser Hipo quien disparara la flecha de la gloria.

—Sí saben que solo hay un tiro. ¿No? —Comentó el muchacho como si creyera que Bocón no recordara quién era.

—Lo se Hipo.

Le entregó la flecha y todos se alinearon solemnes. Listos para dar el último adiós.

Hipo pensó antes de disparar que si volvía a Berk, que si Berk aún existía para cuando él encontrara una forma de regresar, tendría que tomar su lugar como jefe, jamás le dijo a su padre la verdadera razón por la que no quería serlo, el miedo a no ser suficiente, la inseguridad de no saber quién era en realidad, jamás lo dijo en voz alta, suspiró pensando en cuánto le habría gustado a Estoico el basto saber que su hijo quería ser jefe aunque en realidad él no quisiera. Se sintió miserable pero decidió dejar la miseria para otro momento, puso la flecha en posición y tras un leve suspiro, disparó.

La balsa ardió casi al instante y las flechas de los demás se unieron a la suya.

¿Cómo estarían las cosas en Berk? ¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente? ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí? Pero en ése momento la tristeza estaba demasiado cerca como para prestarle atención a todas las dudas que tenía en aquellos momentos.

.

Una semana después del nombramiento oficial de Hipo como jefe de Berk se hicieron los funerales correspondientes y el muchacho mandó iniciar la construcción de su escultura. Cuando se puso la primera piedra, un grupo de gente del pueblo que se había ofrecido a cantar en el funeral oficial comenzó su canción en memoria del jefe de Berk.

(Youtub /watch?v=GYMLMj-SibU Amazing grace Il Divo)

Hipo llevó la capa de Estoico a la silla desde la que veía las carreras de dragones de manera solemne y la colgó del respaldo, luego depositó ahí uno de sus cascos viejos y retrocedió un par de pasos sin quitar la vista del asiento. Chimuelo llegó a su lado y él lo montó alineándose junto con los dragones de sus amigos, el padre de Patán y el dragón de su madre, y los siete dragones soltaron al aire unas bolas de fuego que chocaron entre ellas logrando una gran explosión. Los vikingos golpearon sus escudos contra las paredes y los mangos de las hachas contra el suelo, otros golpearon las espadas contra sus escudos y otros soltaron gritos en celebración. Hipo dejó correr un par de lágrimas gruesas por sus mejillas y Chimuelo, triste también, descendió hasta Astrid, quien esperaba al muchacho con un tarro de cerveza en la mano.

—Por Estoico el basto. —Murmuró la chica entregándoselo. Él la recibió y levantó el tarro gritando las mismas palabras y haciendo que la bulla entre la gente creciera.

Él, inseguro de querer hacerlo, se llevó el tarro a los labios y bebió en un trago la mitad del contenido, tosiendo secamente al retirarlo de su boca, y luego bebió el resto en otro trago. Eran vikingos después de todo, eso hacían, beber, celebrar, mucho ruido en los funerales, cantar canciones tristes o alegres, cantar canciones que contuvieran las historias de los héroes y líderes de sus pueblos, a eso se dedicaban. Ése día nadie llevo hombreras de metal ni escudos ni petos de cuero, ese día todos llevaron traje de gala, incluso Hipo accedió a ponerse una capa de pelaje oscuro, misma que Valka le obsequió, bebió junto con sus amigos experimentando la embriaguez y riéndose a carcajadas cada vez que alguien contaba una anécdota graciosa sobre el difunto jefe, pero también llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de Astrid cuando recordaba que ya no lo tendría para él.

Sabía que eran vikingos, y que terminados los funerales, no tendrían la oportunidad de llorar así, sabía que estando en un ligero estado de embriaguez no sacaría todas las emociones y tendría cruda moral al día siguiente, pero no le importó porque también sabía que esa sería la única oportunidad decente que tendría para llorar su perdida, porque, eran vikingos, y al día siguiente tendrían que salir adelante sin importar qué ocurriera.

.

Despertó por las cosquillas en la nariz. Cabellos rubios le causaban aquella sensación y cuando descubrió que se trataba de Astrid durmiendo a su lado, suspiró tranquilamente, deseando poder despertar con esa vista a diario. La chica giró hasta encararlo, pero aún estaba dormida, así que Hipo, preguntándose qué le depararía aquel día, abrazó la cintura de la joven y decidió dormir un poco más. Ya que despertara del todo se preguntaría y trataría de recordar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, haría una lista de sus nuevos deberes como jefe y trataría de supervisar la construcción de la estatua de Estoico, por el momento, descansaría un poco más para resguardarse del dolor.

.

Es difícil decir adiós cuando tantas personas esperan a ver qué harás, sin embargo es bueno saber que no importa qué haga o deje de hacer, habrá personas que estarán conmigo sin importar qué pase. Tengo a mi novia, a mi madre y claro, tengo a mi dragón, son mi familia ahora y cuento con ellos siempre. En algún momento mi familia actual crecerá y tendré responsabilidades distintas, y tal vez perderé a nuevas personas, otros se irán para abrirle el paso a los que se quedan, pero mientras eso suceda, disfrutaré de mi vida día a día.

Miro la construcción del pequeño altar a las afueras de Berk, cerca del puerto, miro el sol ponerse en el horizonte y miro en dirección a La Cala, donde toda mi aventura inició. No importa quienes se fueron sino qué dejaron en nosotros. Pronto iniciaré una nueva aventura y aunque me habría gustado que él estuviera para verla, sé que desde el Valhalla estará orgulloso de mi.


	11. Propuesta de matrimonio

Usar capa nunca fue lo mío, menos una de piel de oso, pero veo a Astrid tan emocionada al tomarme las medidas para la longitud que llevará mi nueva capa que solo puedo sonreír y cooperar en todo lo que me pida. Heather le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre confección de ropa a cambio de que ella la enseñara a pelear con hacha y a cocinar nuestros platillos tradicionales. Resultó que como estaba cerca por aquellas fechas, la pelinegra se empeñó en cocinar para la fiesta de la primera cosecha y Astrid la apoyó porque ellas tenían un trato. Algo sobre que Heather le haría un vestido especial a mi novia.

No he prestado atención a todo lo que dice, así que cuando me pregunta qué opino, la tomo por la cintura y la levanto un par de centímetros, no es una actitud habitual mía pero ella me vuelve loco. La dejo caer en la cama y la beso apasionadamente consiguiendo que ella también se olvide del tema de la capa unos momentos, acaricia mi mejilla con una mano y con la otra se aferra a mi cabello.

—No puedo creer que pronto éste también será mi hogar. —Dice en un suspiro, con los ojos cerrados y comenzando a sonrojarse.

—Yo tampoco. —Coincido antes de besarla de nuevo.

.

10.- Propuesta de matrimonio.

Lamento la demora, pero la escuela me trae vuelta loca.

Antepenúltimo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

.

El Freysblót había comenzado, todas las decoraciones estaban en su lugar, la leña había sido recogida y los altares puestos, las tareas repartidas, y ahora solo había que esperar a la noche.

Astrid y Heather estaban en el Great Hall, encargándose de cocinar la cena, Bruthilda y Brutacio terminaban de ordenar los adornos que las mujeres de Berk portarían, como coronas de flores, escudos cubiertos de hierbas y cordeles dorados para atar las trenzas, Patán e Hipo estaban cortando leña, y Patapez terminaba de organizar las páginas de las canciones y rezos de la noche.

— ¡Es hora! —Gritó alguien entrando al Great Hall. Astrid miró a Heather sonriendo y apartó todos los cuencos y calderos del fuego.

—Vamos, trae a Sable de Fuego.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Verás cómo preparamos la siguiente siembra en Berk.

.

Hipo estaba de pie al lado de Chimuelo observando el campo sembrado, los encargados habían terminado de segar y recoger toda la cosecha, ahora solo quedaban las espigas muertas y algunas cuantas plantas sin nada más que ofrecer. Astrid y Torméntula aterrizaron a su lado un poco antes que el resto de sus amigos, así que Hipo montó a lomos de Chimuelo y observó cómo todos los habitantes de Berk observaban el campo expectante. Heather estaba cerca de la familia de Patán, rascando la espalda de su dragón.

— ¿Listos? —Anunció el joven jefe.

— ¿Para la destrucción desmesurda? —Inquirió Brutacio. — ¡Siempre!

—Ésta "destrucción desmesurada" tiene un fin positivo. —Recalcó Hipo mirando al gemelo.

—Que no hace que deje de ser destrucción desmesurada. —Concluyó Bruthilda socarrona. Feliz.

Hipo volteó los ojos y luego acarició el lomo de Chimuelo.

—A la cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…

—Tres. —Gritaron los gemelos lanzándose al aire. El resto los alcanzó a tiempo para iniciar el vuelo en picada y comenzaron a lanzar llamaradas de fuego por todos los campos para quemar los restantes y preparar la tierra para la siguiente siembra. Heather miraba todo sorprendida, dándose cuenta de cuán poco sabía acerca de la siembra o de la vida vikinga fuera del mar. Sonrió al percatarse de que Patán le guiñaba un ojo desde las alturas antes de hacer una pirueta con Dientepúa para impresionarla, aunque lo que en realidad la impresionó fue percatarse de que el dragón no hiciera nada para sabotear a su jinete en esos momentos.

Hipo se despegó del resto de sus amigos y sobrevoló un poco los campos para asegurarse de que el trabajo se estuviera haciendo de la mejor manera.

—Gemelos, al frente. —Exclamó viendo que parte de los campos aún no era quemado, ambos miraron la dirección en la que señalaba y se lanzaron felices de poder participar más en la destrucción.

Astrid voló al lado del jefe de Berk y sonrió mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que cuando él se percatara de que estaba siendo observado se sonrojaría, pero cuando él le devolvió la mirada lo hizo de manera segura, sonriéndole con franqueza, mirándola fijo y sin respingar. Ella sí se sonrojó.

—Vamos Torméntula, aún hay mucho campo seco qué quemar.

Patapez se acercó a Hipo y sonrió con complicidad.

—Será hoy ¿Verdad?

—Sí, cuando se hagan las ofrendas.

—La vas a conmover muchísimo.

—Vamos, volvamos a tierra.

Los habitantes de Berk se acercaron al jefe y Gothi lanzó al fuego de los campos un puñado de polvos de aspecto áspero, mismos que se incendiaron en chispas al hacer contacto con el fuego. Así daba por iniciadas las fiestas de la primera cosecha.

—Gente de Berk, Vikingos, amigos, hermanos, familia. —Exclamó Hipo solemne mirando a todos los ahí presentes. —Dragones por supuesto. El día de hoy pediremos el favor de los Dioses para que las cosechas de éste año sean favorables para nosotros, que podamos hacer pan y algunas otras, el día de hoy ellos descenderán a comer con nosotros, a beber nuestros vinos y a observar y convivir. Comienza a ponerse el sol y es momento de pensar en qué nuevos sacrificios hacer y qué ofreceremos como agradecimiento a todos los favores que hemos recibido éste año. Será el primer festival sin nuestro antiguo jefe, pero ese no debe ser motivo de tristeza. —Llegado a ese punto, Astrid ocupó el puesto al lado de Hipo y le tomó el brazo con cariño, como para infundirle valor pues sabía mejor que nadie que aún dolía mencionar a su padre, sabía que aunque fuera un gran orador, las emociones y las lágrimas podrían traicionarlo en cualquier momento y él necesitaría fuerzas. —Él estaría orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes, de su trabajo, de su esfuerzo por hacer de éste lugar un hogar pacífico para hombres y dragones. Le damos la bienvenida a los que llegan de fuera, tanto del mar como de aldeas cercanas y lejanas y les agradecemos que vinieran a celebrar ésta gran fiesta con nosotros.

Hipo miró a Astrid, quien le sonrió con orgullo antes de volver a mirar a la gente del pueblo.

—Ahora, es momento de hacer la primera ofrenda. —Dijo mirando a Gothi, quien haciendo una reverencia leve le indicó a Hipo que se arrodillara, le quitó del cuello una runa de madera, misma que había llevado colgando todo el día para llenarla de sus peticiones. La vieja se la entregó con respeto y retrocedió un par de pasos. —Todo aquel que haya traído algo que ofrecer para dar la bienvenida que se acerque y deje en el fuego junto con sus peticiones y agradecimientos.

Los vikingos fueron sacando de sus morrales y bolsas algunas cosas como cofres, botellas, cajas de madera y prendas de ropa, todos se acercaron al fuego y esperaron a que el sol terminara de ocultarse en el horizonte. Luego, la familia de Patán, él incluido, fueron los primeros en acercarse. Lanzaron al fuego sus ofrendas y agacharon las cabezas, unieron las manos e iniciaron un pequeño rezo entre murmullos. Heather admiraba todo con solemnidad, de pronto se sintió insegura, no tenía ninguna ofrenda que hacer y cuando miró a sus padres, ellos le devolvieron una sonrisa cálida.

—Ven. —Dijo su madre sacando un cofre relativamente grande. Dentro venían las prendas que no habían funcionado para hacer su primer vestido. — ¿Qué opinas?

—Gracias, creo que a Odín le agradará. —Comentó la pelinegra tomando la tela en sus manos ocultando las ganas de llorar.

Los gemelos y Patapez pasaron con sus respectivas familias, Bocón fue después y Valka junto con Brincanube dejaron caer desde el cielo su petición, luego aterrizaron frente al fuego para hacer sus rezos.

Hipo desvió la mirada hacia los padres de Astrid, la rubia seguía a su lado, así que cuando el padre de su novia asintió con la cabeza él enredó el cordel de la runa que iba a ofrecer en las manos de Astrid y murmuró. —Astrid. —La rubia lo miró confundida, contrariada. —Quiero que hagamos juntos ésta ofrenda. Gothi me dio esta runa para pedir abundancia y prosperidad para el pueblo entre otras cosas, quiero que la ofrezcas conmigo y que hagas tus peticiones junto con esto.

—Hipo… —Murmuró casi sin aire. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa. — ¿No habrá problemas si hago eso? Es decir, mis padres, ellos…

—Hablé con ellos hace unos días. Estará bien.

Heather y su familia eran los últimos en ofrecer sus oraciones así que Hipo le ofreció a Astrid el brazo para caminar juntos hacia el fuego.

Se arrodillaron frente a la gran hoguera, que permanecía con vida gracias a los múltiples objetos y pertenencias dejadas en él, ahí cada uno dijo una pequeña oración pidiendo amor, fortaleza, prosperidad para Berk y su gente y cuando se levantaron para lanzar la runa, Hipo detuvo una mano de Astrid y se arrodilló frente a ella, abrió la runa que resultó ser una caja de madera pequeña y sacó un Caddlag de ella.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida.

—Astrid Hofferson, ya sabes que yo soy alguien muy dado a los planos, mapas, artefactos y planes detallados y complejos. Así que quise hacer esto algo simple pero significativo. Antes de lanzar la runa con nuestras peticiones quisiera agregar una última, pero necesito saber cuál es tu respuesta primero. Yo dije que me casaría contigo. Pero ¿Quisieras tú casarte conmigo? Déjame agregar que quise hacerlo así, en frente de todos, el día de la primera cosecha para conseguir el favor de Freiya y de todos los dioses para…

— ¡Hipo! —Llamó Astrid rozando el grito. El muchacho la miró conteniendo la respiración y luego ella asintió sonriendo. —Sí.

Se inclinó un poco sobre los labios del muchacho y tomando su rostro con dulzura, lo besó, olvidándose por completo de que todo Berk los observaba, al menos hasta que Bocón y Patapez aplaudieron y soltaron chiflidos, seguidos de todo Berk.

Hipo se puso en pie tomando las manos de su, ahora, prometida, sostuvo el anillo para que ella lo viera y luego murmuró.

—Mi padre le dio uno de estos a mi madre, es una tradición de mi familia.

—Conozco el simbolismo del anillo, no sabía que ustedes lo usaran.

Con su habitual tic en los hombros, Hipo murmuró. —Bueno, y sabes, todas las familias tienen sus costumbres y secretos.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuáles serán los de la nuestra?

Aquello tomó a Hipo por sorpresa, pero no dejó que ella se burlara de sí así que la besó ganándose nuevos aplausos de la gente. Los dragones de ambos observaban la escena conmovidos y cuando Hipo miró en dirección de Chimuelo, éste se acercó para dejar a ambos jinetes subir a su lomo. Sobrevolaron un poco el campo incendiado y dejaron caer la runa al fuego, Chimuelo lanzó una llamarada de plasma al cielo, misma que estalló iluminándolos a todos, dadas por iniciadas las fiestas.

.

Me levanto jalando a Astrid conmigo y vamos hacia la cocina, miro las paredes con nostalgia pues sé que pronto de ésta casa no quedará nada. Pienso en que hace casi seis años no había tanto apego, las casas eran destruidas y nosotros simplemente las reconstruíamos, pero ahora que perdí a mi padre hay tantos recuerdos en éste lugar que me va a dar tristeza deshacerme de todo. Gothi le dio la indicación a los padres de Astrid de que éste podría ser nuestro hogar, siempre y cuando construyera otro, o sea que el día de mañana, en el cumpleaños de Patán, tendré que quemarla hasta los cimientos para construir un nuevo hogar antes del día acordado de la boda. Patapez me ofreció quedarme en su casa, pero personalmente prefiero la forja, al menos podré trabajar en mis proyectos sin molestar a nadie.

Astrid me atrapa suspirando.

—Podemos conservar todo lo que tú quieras Hipo. Ésta será nuestra casa y podremos tener en sus muros cualquier cosa que deseemos.

—Gracias. Quiero que sea de los dos, no solo mía.

—Bien, entonces elegiré lo que más me guste para conservar y…

—Sólo… —Digo interrumpiéndola, con más pesar del que quisiera sentir, pero también más optimista de lo que quizás debería. —Sólo un par de cosas. Llenemos éste lugar de nosotros.

Astrid me besa, sabe cuán difícil será esto para mí así que agradezco su comprensión. —Vamos. Prepararé algo de cenar para ti.

No sé qué nos depare el futuro, Chimuelo y Torméntula duermen tranquilamente en la roca calentada al fuego y disfrutan de la compañía del otro, sonrío. Sea lo que sea, lo enfrentaré al lado de la mujer a la que amo y eso es suficiente para mantenerme tranquilo.

Creo que ésta… será la mayor aventura de todas.


	12. Nuestro hogar

Estoy cansado, tanto que prefiero dejarme caer de espaldas en medio de lo que será la sala de la nueva casa. Mañana estaré terminándola por fin y podré comenzar a traer las cosas que la gente del pueblo nos ha obsequiado para formar nuestro nuevo hogar. Es maravilloso saber que nos apoyan tanto.

Astrid entra sin llamar, me alegra que ya no toque la puerta cada vez, sin embargo estoy tan cansado que no puedo levantarme a saludarla, ella se ríe al ver que la observo y se arrodilla junto a mi cabeza, se inclina a besar mi frente y luego hace una seña, pero no puedo mover el rostro para ver de qué se trata. Patán, los gemelos, Patapez y Heather entran a la casa y se ríen al verme tirado en el suelo, ellos me han ayudado mucho con la construcción de la casa, lo que me recuerda que también apoyaron a la destrucción, jamás pensé que vería a los gemelos no ansiar tanto el destruir y quemar algo. Y menos estaba preparado para las sorpresas de la noche.

.

11.- Nuestro hogar.

Penúltimo capítulo con un giro sorpresivo. Esto ni yo lo esperaba, pero dije "bueh, démosles una oportunidad" Y éste fue el resultado. Espero les guste.

.

Gothi había hablado con los Hofferson, ésta vez, Astrid presente, para hacerles saber la respuesta de su pregunta, dónde sería el hogar de la feliz pareja, ahora sabían la fecha en la que tendrían que iniciar a construir pues el tiempo antes de la boda era limitado.

Hipo se levantó más temprano que de costumbre aquel día, Astrid se había llevado a su casa algunas de las cosas de las paredes, escudos, cascos, armas, adornos, mismos que habían decidido conservar. Valka tenía la ropa de Hipo y algunas de las prendas de Estoico que quería hacerle llegar al muchacho como un obsequio, y el resto, bueno, el resto sería parte de las cenizas de los cimientos.

Heather había hablado con Hipo el día anterior, quería que él lo ayudara a mantener a Patán ocupado hasta el anochecer y el castaño, sospechando que se trataba de algo más que una simple cena amistosa, había accedido gustoso.

Con melancolía recorrió todos los rincones de la casa, tocando paredes y recordando anécdotas divertidas, llegó al marco de la puerta de la cocina, hecho de madera oscura y lleno de muescas en distintos puntos, ahí había runas que indicaban cinco, seis, seis y medio, siete, nueve, nueve y un mes, nueve y tres meses, nueve y diez meses, once, doce, quince, dieciséis y diecisiete. Hipo no necesitaba más para saber que eran las marcas de su estatura, tomadas todas por Estoico en arranques de sentimentalismo poco propios del jefe de la tribu de Berk. Amaba a su hijo como nunca logró amar nada más. Había amado a Valka, pero al perderla decidió darle a su hijo todo el amor que había quedado en su pecho.

Sintió que las ganas de llorar lo embargaban y rezó por algo que lo sacara de aquel sentimentalismo, su plegaria fue escuchada ya que Bruthilda y Brutacio irrumpieron haciendo mucho ruido. Carcajadas que frenaron por el nudo en la garganta al ver las escaleras de la casa de Hipo. La mayoría de las paredes vacías, las pieles dobladas sobre la mesa, las sillas hechas pedacitos, los escudos apilados en el fogón, esperando su destino. Hipo retiró la mano del marco de la puerta y encaró a sus amigos sonriendo con melancolía.

—No puedo creer que accedieras. —Dijo Bruthilda mirando a su alrededor, como si temiera que aquello desapareciera si ella dejaba de mirar.

—Sí, tu historia entera está en ésta casa.

—En realidad no, solo en ése pilar, era lo único que mi padre mantenía cada que la casa se quemaba o era destruida de alguna manera.

Bruthilda soltó una risa por lo bajo. Heather y Astrid entraron a la casa seguidas de Patán y Patapez. Astrid llevaba el hacha en la espalda y atravesó la habitación con expresión huraña, ni siquiera saludó a Hipo con su habitual beso en la mejilla antes de quitarse el hacha de la espalda y arremeter contra la base del pilar que Hipo había estado admirando.

— ¡No! —Exclamaron todos asustados, pero Heather se interpuso hasta que Astrid pudo derribar la madera. Torméntula entró seguida de Chimuelo y entre ambos sacaron el pilar como si solo se tratara de otro juego.

Hipo soltó el aire.

—Nos lo llevamos. Aunque no te guste. —Espetó la rubia recolocándose el hacha.

Hipo soltó una risa por lo bajo y jaló a su prometida por la cintura.

—Me encanta la idea. —Alcanzó a decir antes de besarla.

— ¿Saben? Hay más vikingos presentes. —Recalcó Brutacio, Astrid se quitó de nuevo el hacha ocultando sus rostros tras la hoja, por lo que Heather y Patán rieron entre dientes.

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto. —Admitió Bruthilda cuando Hipo los miró.

—Lo sé. —Admitió el muchacho. —Yo tampoco, pero ya saben cómo son las cosas.

—Hipo, Heather y yo tenemos turno en la cocina hoy, no podremos quedarnos mucho tiempo. —Anunció Astrid.

—Descuida, recordaba lo del turno en el Great Hall.

— ¿Comenzamos de arriba abajo? —Sugirió Patapez. —Puede que encontremos cosas que quieras conservar Hipo.

—No, creo que ya he revisado la casa suficientes veces. Incluso mamá se llevó algunas cosas para ella y su refugio con los dragones.

—Creo que esto nos llevará demasiado tiempo. —Admitió Brutacio bajando la mirada.

Heather miró a todos a su alrededor, y situándose entre Patán y Astrid, extendió las manos hacia ellos invitándolos a tomarlas. —Bueno ¿Qué tal un rezo antes de iniciar? Ya saben, honrar a nuestros ancestros y esas cosas.

—Claro preciosa. —Respondió Patán tomándole la mano con dulzura, no tosco, como la pelinegra creía que lo haría, sino como si sujetara algo sumamente delicado y frágil, sintió la sangre hervir en donde su piel hacía contacto con la de él y luego miró a Astrid. — ¿Por qué no nos guías tú?

—Sí, claro… —Se aclaró la garganta en lo que el resto tomaba las manos de sus amigos. —Odín, padre de todo, tú que adquiriste la sabiduría en lo alto del árbol, tú que supiste guiar a todos tus hijos en caminos para que el destino se cumpliera. Freiya, diosa del carro que lleva la abundancia, tú que llevas la fertilidad a los campos de cosecha y a las familias que se forman las cubres con tu manto y con tu amor. Thor, poderoso señor y dueño de los rayos, jefe de las cosechas, enemigo de los ettins, poderoso guerrero poseedor del martillo del trueno, que con el poder de tu Mjolnir castigas a los malvados. A todos nuestros dioses, a todos los que habitan en Asgard, a todos los que nos observan, a Heimdall y a Sif y a todos los guerreros, vengan y vean con buenos ojos la travesía que emprendemos en éste momento, vengan y guíenos al momento de deshacer lo que era para construir lo que vendrá, y que su sabiduría, su fuerza y su amor guíen nuestras manos.

Y tras una pausa momentánea, todos murmuraron. —Dioses guíenos siempre.

—Y así será. —Repitió Heather mirando a cada uno. —Ahora manos a la obra, porque estoy a punto de echarme a llorar. —Admitió sacudiendo las manos y dirigiéndose a levantar un hacha relativamente pequeña.

Para el medio día, la parte de arriba de la casa estaba desmantelada y solo el primer piso sobrevivía, afuera un monte de cosas rescatadas por los jóvenes eran custodiadas diligentemente por los dragones y Heather y Astrid decidieron que era momento de irse a preparar la cena.

—Bruthilda, sigue con lo que acordamos. —Pidió Astrid en voz baja mientras Heather se despedía del resto de los muchachos.

—Lo prometo. Ni siquiera sospechará.

—Gracias.

—Vámonos Astrid.

—Vamos.

Cuando ambas chicas llegaron al Great Hall y se quedaron solas en el área de la cocina, Astrid se quitó las hombreras y la capucha, se puso un mandil de cuero oscuro y encaró a Heather, quien terminaba de recogerse el cabello.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cuándo planeas decirme en qué momento te enamoraste de Patán?

Heather abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y luego agachó el rostro murmurando. — ¿Se nota mucho?

—No, solo lo suficiente para que Hipo y yo nos demos cuenta.

—Pero ustedes no cuentan, no son vikingos normales.

—De hecho tienes bastante suerte. Yo te he dicho prácticamente todo. ¿Qué pasó?

Heather lo pensó un momento pero luego suspiró mirando a su amiga.

—De acuerdo… Pero júrame que no se lo dirás jamás a nadie.

.

_Sentarse sobre la madera había resultado ser más sencillo que cargarla para llevarla al hostal. Sabía que en la mañana habría gente que la apoyaría con mucho gusto ya que ella no era la vikinga fuerte y robusta como las que habitaban Berk. Alzó el rostro para admirar el cielo despejado, las estrellas y la luna menguante, sonrió pensando en que en el barco había vistas similares cuando estaban en altamar pero un barco no sabía a hogar. Heather se preguntó cómo sería quedarse en un hogar, pensó en Hipo y Astrid y luego en los gemelos, Patapez con sus libros y un sonido la sobresaltó antes de pasar a la siguiente persona._

_Patán forcejeaba con Dientepúa, el dragón le gruñó una vez más y salió volando lejos de su jinete. El muchacho lo miró incrédulo y luego tiró una patada al aire, cruzándose de brazos. Heather se consideraba a sí misma paciente, pero cuando se trataba de Patán, toda su paciencia se ponía a prueba. Arrogante, altanero, presumido, engreído y patán. Le hacía honor a su nombre como pocos vikingos. _

_Pensó en levantarse y perderse en las sombras para que él no tuviera oportunidad de coquetearle pero la vio antes de que pudiera planear bien su siguiente movimiento. Heather sintió la frustración crecer en su interior._

—_Buenas noches, preciosa. —Repuso el vikingo con tono seductor._

—_No, hoy no estoy de humor para soportar tus fútiles intentos de coqueteo._

_La expresión de contrariedad del muchacho la hizo dudar medio segundo. Él nunca dudaba, se ganaba golpes a cada momento y generalmente terminaba sofocado y en el suelo, las palabras eran un arma mayor._

_Él bajó el rostro y gruñó casi en silencio, miró el suelo a su alrededor como buscando con qué defenderse de aquello dándose cuenta de que no tenía armas o escudos contra el sarcasmo de la pelinegra, no era como el sarcasmo de Astrid o Hipo, ese dolía de más._

—_Lo-lo… —Tartamudeó mirando a Heather. —Lo siento… Te dejaré en paz, yo…_

_Heather suspiró sintiéndose culpable, pero no completamente segura de por qué la culpa, algo dentro de ella crecía luchando por subir hasta su garganta, aunque ella no quisiera que saliera. No pudo evitar murmurar._

—_Patán… Tal vez me vendría bien algo de ayuda._

_El aludido vio a Heather levantarse del montículo de leños atados y sonrió recuperando un poco de su socarronería._

—_Bueno, pues éste vikingo estará feliz de ayudar._

_Levantó la madera y luego miró a Heather._

—_No quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de ti. _

—_Descuida, es lo menos que puedo hacer por comportarme como un bruto contigo._

—_Oh, así que sabes que eres un bruto. —Repuso de nuevo con sarcasmo._

—_S-sí… digamos que sí._

_Heather lo miró extrañada. — ¿Digamos que sí? ¿Cómo?_

—_Tengo que serlo. Soy un Jorgenson y mi padre no admite menos._

_Heather miró la expresión de pesar y derrota que portaba el muchacho a su lado y se preguntó a cuántas personas le decía aquello. _Tengo qué serlo_… _

—_Bueno… Hipo…_

—_Él siempre supo quién era, el que no encajaba, el de las buenas ideas e inventos geniales… Jamás le digas que te dije esto. —Exclamó alarmado mirando a la pelinegra, quien soltó una carcajada ruborizándose. _

—_Lo prometo._

—_Todos los vikingos de Berk tienen su _hogar_, y éste es el mío, yo lo tengo claro. Y mi padre también… Hipo tuvo mucha suerte, aunque no creyera eso los primeros quince años de su vida. __Al menos no tuvo a mi padre._

_(YouTUBE /watch?v=w1oM3kQpXRo Everything has changed Taylor Swift feat Ed Sheeran)_

— _¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí? —Quiso saber Heather deteniendo a Patán por el brazo, él bajó la madera y encaró a la pelinegra haciéndose la misma pregunta, no tenía respuesta, tenía más preguntas. ¿Por qué la pelinegra se interesaba de pronto? ¿No se suponía que lo odiaba? ¿Y por qué él estaba tan ansioso porque ella supiera? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía tantas ganas de que ella no pensara mal de él? ¿Por qué quería asegurarse de que ella entendiera que no quería ser el malo del pueblo? ¿No se suponía que ella lo odiaba? ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían tanto poder sobre él?_

_Sintió ganas de besarla en aquel instante, pero en base a experiencia, cada vez que había intentado besar a una vikinga había terminado en el suelo con una mejilla hinchada o un moretón en las costillas. _

_Se contuvo. _

—_No lo sé. —Admitió al final, sintiéndose expuesto, vulnerable._

—_Se supone que eres un idiota, no…_

—_Lo sé, es raro. Es como si me estuviera convirtiendo en mi primo. Él tiene mucha suerte, tiene a Astrid, a Valka, la gloria de Berk… amor. Encontró su hogar. —Terminó encogiéndose de hombros. _

—_Tú podrías… tener todo eso. —Comentó Heather parándose frente a él y apoyando sus manos sobre los brazos de Patán, deleitándose en secreto de la firmeza de sus músculos, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo hasta encontrar las de Patán y las sujetó con fuerza hasta que él le devolvió el agarre. —No tienes por qué ocultarte ante mí. Yo no te voy a juzgar._

—_Mi padre sí. —Admitió bajando el rostro._

—_Entonces haz un trato conmigo._

— _¿Trato?_

—_Sí. Sé honesto contigo mismo, y sé honesto conmigo, y yo prometo no decir nada de esto a nadie._

—_Creo que tenemos un trato. —Admitió sonriendo. El impulso llegó a su mano antes de que él hiciera consiente de que estaba levantándola para quitarle un mechón de cabello a Heather del rostro, sujetándolo tras su oreja._

_Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando del tacto y luego una idea loca surgió en su mente._

— _¿Cómo sellan ustedes los tratos?_

—_Depende del trato._

—_Bien, entonces cerremos el nuestro así. —Murmuró parándose en puntas y besando tímidamente los labios de Patán, quien tardó un poco más de dos segundos en comprender lo que pasaba y responder el beso._

_Jaló aire alejando un poco el rostro y Heather aprovechó para salir corriendo, no daría explicaciones ni nada por el estilo, no estaba segura de por qué había hecho aquello ni quería averiguarlo, no aún. En la mañana se disculparía si era necesario pero eso nunca ocurrió._

_Patán volvió a sus actitudes altaneras y déspotas con una diferencia importante._

_Heather notó que ya no coqueteaba descaradamente con ella o con las otras chicas de su edad en Berk._

.

Astrid miraba a Heather boquiabierta, incrédula, incapaz de entender lo que estaba escuchando. La pelinegra le tronó los dedos cerca del rostro y la rubia parpadeó rápidamente.

—No puedo creer que te enamoraras de Patán.

—Yo tampoco. —Admitió.

—Sabes, Hipo estaba preocupado por tu salud mental el día que fuimos a la forja a pedirle ayuda con lo del regalo. Ahora incluso yo lo estoy. —Bromeó al final.

— ¡Ya! No juegues. Mejor terminemos la cena.

.

Hipo y sus amigos estaban sentados en torno a la enorme hoguera que ocupaba el lugar en el que antes había estado su casa. Se pasaban una a una las cosas que habían rescatado del interior de la casa antes de pedirle a los dragones que la incendiaran y decidían si iría para la nueva casa, la conservaría alguno de ellos o volaría hacia el incendio. Patán sostenía un casco del jefe, le daba vueltas en las manos y cuando por fin tuvo el valor de dárselo a Hipo, él se lo regresó.

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Murmuró apenado sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Pero Hipo… Éste casco… Estoico lo usó el día que mató a su primer dragón como un adulto en Berk.

—Lo sé, y tú siempre lo quisiste. Así que cállate y acepta el regalo antes de que me arrepienta y lo lance al fuego.

— ¿Al fuego? Toma. —Exclamó como si aquello no tuviera sentido. Hipo miró pasmado a su primo pero luego se percató de que el casco que sostenía en las manos era el suyo y no el que acababa de obsequiarle. —Hoy es mi cumpleaños y quiero iniciar de ceros.

Hipo miró extrañado a su primo pero no lo cuestionó.

—El último. —Anunció Bruthilda tomando un escudo y pasándolo. —Quiero.

—Paso. —Murmuró Patapez observándolo.

—Paso. —Comentó Brutacio al recibirlo.

—No, paso. —Comentó Patán antes de dárselo a Hipo.

—Todo tuyo Bruthilda. Va de regreso. Igual que nosotros. Vámonos al Great Hall, ya es hora de cenar.

—Ya quiero ver qué hicieron de cenar. —Comentó Patán optimista poniéndose en pie. Al llegar al Great Hall y encontrarlo vacío, todos menos Patán se escabulleron para entrar por la puerta trasera, el muchacho no notó aquello hasta que se dio la vuelta.

—Oigan, ¿Por qué creen que todos…? ¿Chicos? —Avanzó hasta la mesa central, en donde había una vela y una página de libro con las runas para "Feliz cumpleaños" —Hoy…

— ¡Felicidades! —Exclamaron los habitantes del pueblo saliendo de sus escondites. Todos los que habían llevado obsequios se acercaron a él para felicitarlo mientras que Heather y Astrid servían los platos de la cena, algunas mujeres repartían la comida y cuando Patán terminó de abrir obsequios y recibir abrazos, Hipo se subió a la mesa con un enorme tarro de cerveza en la mano.

—Atención, atención por favor.

—Bájenlo antes de que se mate. —Bromeó uno de los presentes.

—Ja, ja. Hilarante, no he tomado un trago, lo juro. —Todos rieron. —Hoy quiero hacer un brindis por un vikingo que no solamente ha sido un amigo ejemplar hasta ahora, sino un compañero y un aliado en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Quiero pedirles un fuerte aplauso por Patán Jorgenson, que hoy es un año más viejo que yo.

—Solo unos meses. —Corrigió el aludido.

—Y es un hombre que además será mi testigo en la boda. Si él quiere.

— ¿Ser testigo de cómo nuestra Astrid firma sentencia de muerte? Claro. —Exclamó levantando el tarro y soltando una carcajada, ganándose un golpe en la nuca de parte de la aludida, más en juego que en serio. Todos imitaron al cumpleañero y soltaron un grito gutural, cantaron canciones, bromearon y bebieron hasta que se hartaron, todos menos los amigos de Hipo, que sabían que deberían iniciar la construcción al día siguiente aunque la fiesta siguiera.

Patán aprovechó que su padre estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para notarlo y salió del Great Hall a tomar algo de aire fresco.

—Patán. —Llamó Heather con voz débil y contenida. Algunos vikingos se habían asomado al ver que ella llevaba un último obsequio para el festejado.

Él la miró sonrojándose y ella le entregó una silla nueva para Dientepúa decorada con un retazo de tela rojiza en moño. Al verla murmuró. —Heather…

—Feliz cumpleaños. —Tartamudeó ella. —Hipo me ayudó con los planos pero yo hice el resto. No fue fácil ya que no sabía si te gustaría o…

—Heather —Llamó poniéndose nervioso también. — ¿Quieres hacer de éste mi mejor cumpleaños?

— ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? —Preguntó sonrojándose y apartando la silla de montar del medio.

—Sé mi novia.

— ¿Cómo así? —Murmuró Hipo mirando a Astrid, ambos ocultos tras una puerta del Great Hall. — ¿Sin flores ni obsequios? ¿A lo bruto?

—Es Patán.

—Ya sé, pero eso no lo justifica.

—Es Patán. —Recalcó la rubia como si aquellas dos palabras lo explicaran todo. Hipo miró al muchacho y coincidió.

—Es Patán.

—Bueno. —Comentó Heather, se aclaró la garganta y miró al muchacho fijo a los ojos. —Creo que entonces será sencillo hacer de éste tu mejor cumpleaños. —Se acercó, colocó sus manos en torno al cuello del muchacho y murmuró. —Sí. _Quiero ser también tu hogar. _—Murmuró recordando las palabras del muchacho antes de depositar un beso inocente en sus labios.

.

—Adivina quién consiguió la capa que usarás el día de la boda. —Me dice Astrid con una sonrisa enorme, divina.

— ¿Bocón?

—Yo, zonzo. —Exclama Patán dejando caer la piel sobre mi rostro, Astrid lo aparta riéndose y luego me ayuda a sentarme. —Y agradece que mi novia accedió a ayudarme con esto, ahora me siento a mano contigo.

—Sí, pensé justo que tus actos eran movidos por compasión y amor fraternal.

Todos ríen ante mi comentario. Miro la casa, sus paredes ahora tienen un poco de Astrid y yo, y una mezcla extraña de su pasado y mi pasado, obsequios de mis amigos y mañana, de todo lo que el pueblo nos dará para el nuevo comienzo, como es costumbre, los miro.

Jamás pensé que mi vida daría los giros que dio, ni que tendría tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero hoy estoy seguro de algo. Si tuviera que vivir lo mismo otra vez, cada rechazo, muerte, golpe, humillación, la viviría solo por llegar a éste momento en el que los tengo, a mis amigos, a mi familia, a mi futura esposa y a nuestros dragones. Lo viviría de nuevo porque cada momento malo ha valido la pena.

—Haremos la cena. —Anuncia Heather mirando a Astrid, quien asiente.

—Y nosotros iremos colocando esto. —Dice después Bruthilda mostrándome un par de escudos y un marco de madera.

Sí. Lo volvería a vivir TODO.


	13. Juntos

El gran día…

Ayer Heather fue a buscar a Astrid, vino a verme primero para decirme que ella sería la única guía para los rituales de purificación que se llevaban a cabo ese día y que la enseñaría a hacer las coronas de flores. Ella le trenzará el cabello para mañana por la mañana, el moño alto que se usa en las bodas, mamá le obsequió un velo de lino y por fin pude entender de qué se trataba todo el asunto del vestido de seda de Astrid y Heather.

Miro mi reflejo en el metal pulido que descansa sobre el mueble frente a la nueva cama, decidí darme una vuelta por la casa el día antes de la boda para familiarizarme con su estructura y distribución, será un nuevo comienzo y vaya que me hace falta empezar de cero. Mañana ella será mi esposa, yo seré el jefe de la familia más importante en Berk y otros clanes me van a reconocer oficialmente, después de todo somos vikingos y la familia es lo más importante que tenemos. No puedo esperar a mañana.

.

12.- Juntos.

Lo siento, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo con el mentado último capítulo, pero me intoxiqué y fui a dar al hospital por tifoidea, no había encendido el ordenador para nada, en el trabajo estaban considerando darme una incapacidad y en la escuela casi pegaron letreros de "¿Ha visto usted a esta escritora?"

En fin, sé que mis excusas no son otra cosa más que justificaciones. Así que aquí está mi último capítulo. No he decidido si habrá epílogo, pues la historia estaba planeada así, pero bueno, quién sabe.

Disfruten.

Escuchaba Celtic Woman a New journey cuando escribí esto. Por si quieren darle una escuchada. Todavía me siento rara, así que les pido una disculpa si el capítulo se deja ver mal estructurado o todo atrabancado, en cuanto mejore le daré otra revisada. Lo prometo.

.

Hipo se levantó antes del amanecer, la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en la tarde, daría inicio antes del anochecer para que cuando estuvieran establecidos los lazos ante los dioses cayeran los últimos rayos del horizonte, Gothi era buenísima para predecir la caída del sol y no había fallado en ni una sola predicción en las bodas que Hipo había visto celebrar en Berk.

Salió del refugio de los dragones y se dirigió de nuevo a la casa, de donde sacaría todas las llaves de cofres, armarios, puertas y gavetas para entregárselas a Patán, él se las entregaría a Astrid cuando fuera a verlas, a ella y a Heather, había tanto que hacer y quedaba tan poco tiempo del día que se preguntó si realmente terminarían todo a tiempo para la hora acordada para la boda. Pero bueno. Se trataba de Hipo y sus amigos.

El altar sobre el que se harían las peticiones estaba construido cerca de la playa, los invitados debían llevar alguna prenda blanca con ellos, la fiesta no se llevaría a cabo en el Great Hall como todos habían creído, sino en la academia de dragones.

Ambos habían estado de acuerdo tras discutir con el resto de sus amigos el hecho de que querían celebrarlo en La Cala, donde Astrid había besado la mejilla de Hipo aquella vez y él se volvió Hipo, el domador de dragones. Sin embargo, tras los apuntes de Heather sobre la dificultad de transportar el banquete hasta allá, aceptaron hacerlo en un lugar más cercano. La escuela era perfecta en tanto a tamaño y distribución de espacios, las mesas habían sido acomodadas casi una semana antes y los estudiantes de la academia estuvieron felices de trasladar sus estudios al refugio de dragones.

El día pasó largo hasta una hora antes de la ceremonia. Valka entró a la casa de su hijo cargando la capa que llevaría aquella noche, vestido de gala. Una camisa de lino verde, un pantalón café oscuro, botas (O más bien bota) alta de gamuza decorada con pelo de oso, un chaleco de cuero café, un cinturón de piel y pelaje y por último la capa. Valka sonrió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas admirando a su hijo.

—Mírate, tan guapo…

—Mamá. No llores, por favor.

—Te estás casando, déjame hacer lo que me venga en gana. —Lanzó los brazos en torno al cuello de Hipo y cuando él le devolvió el abrazo sollozó débilmente. —Estoy orgullosa, y sé que Estoico también lo estaría.

—Mamá…

—Ven. —Dijo sacando un casco del cofre que Brincanube le había dejado en la mañana, se lo puso a su hijo y dio dos pasos de espaldas para mirarlo a los ojos. —Estás tan guapo el día de hoy… Que no se te olvide que quiero nietos pronto, pero tampoco olvides buscar siempre la felicidad de Astrid, ella será tu compañera a partir de ahora.

—Sí, la haré feliz.

—Y sé feliz a su lado. No vayas a olvidarte de tu propia felicidad.

Hipo rió por lo bajo. Abrazó de nuevo a su madre y asintió con firmeza. Dirigiéndose a la playa.

.

Astrid miraba su reflejo admirada, el moño que Heather le hacía en la parte baja de la cabeza, sujeto por una trenza y varias más, le dejaba el rostro descubierto, todo salvo su característico fleco, el vestido blanco ceñido a la cintura por terciopelo rojo remarcaba y delineaba su cuerpo con elegancia y sensualidad, la corona discreta de flores que tenía en la frente la hacía lucir discreta y guapa. Heather terminó con el peinado de la rubia y tomó el velo.

—Lo voy a fijar al peinado, para que en lugar de quitártelo, quede colgando de tu cabeza al finalizar la ceremonia.

— ¿Cómo se va a ver eso?

Heather sonrió. Fijó el velo en su lugar, por encima del moño de Astrid y lo dejó caer ocultándole el cabello, luego se lo pasó por encima de la cabeza hacia el rostro y sonrió.

—Así. Bonito.

Astrid sonrió.

—Heather…

—No llores, no me abraces y no me agradezcas hasta que lleguemos a la playa, porque si no me vas a hacer llorar también a mí. —Amenazó. Sin embargo saltó a los brazos de su amiga y la apretó con fuerzas, ambas permanecieron ahí unos minutos antes de salir a la ceremonia.

Todo el pueblo ya las esperaba, Hipo estaba en el altar junto a Gothi y su madre y los padres de Astrid estaban a sus lados. Ella avanzó con el rostro cubierto hasta Hipo y sonrió sonrojándose, agradeciendo llevar cubierto el rostro.

La invocación a los dioses, los rezos y agradecimientos a los ancestros, las palabras sobre Estoico, todo pasó por un lado de los novios como si realmente no pasara nada, estaban tan aturdidos mirándose a través del velo a los ojos el uno al otro que para cuando Hipo tenía que retirarlo de su rostro (Heather le había explicado al menos doscientas veces que tenía que dejarlo caer detrás del rostro de la rubia), Patán tuvo que repetir la indicación dos veces más antes de que él reaccionara y llevara las manos, temblorosas, a las orillas de la tela.

Hipo miró a Astrid por primera vez en todo el día. Y estaba preciosa. Sonrojada, sonriendo, enamorada. Cuando Hipo bajó el rostro para besarla y la música comenzó a sonar a su alrededor, ellos a penas fueron consientes de aquel hecho, Astrid tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando él la levantó en sus brazos y trotó unos pasos hasta donde Chimuelo los esperaba con una expresión extraña, parecía estar a punto de echarse a llorar, Torméntula estaba justo al lado con la misma expresión, y el resto de los dragones ya habían levantado vuelo con sus respectivos jinetes. Chimuelo lanzó una llamarada azul al cielo en lo que sus jinetes subían a su lomo, misma que centelleó con la llegada de la oscuridad. Con Astrid tras él, y siguiendo las indicaciones de su jinete, emprendió el vuelo hacia la academia de dragones para hacer los agradecimientos correspondientes, los rezos y las peticiones antes de entrar. Los invitados llegaron minutos después con sus regalos y Patán les dio la bienvenida con un discurso… a su modo.

—Bienvenidos, al segundo evento más importante de éste año.

— ¿Segundo? —Inquirió Heather llegando a su lado.

—Mi cumpleaños nena. —Exclamó pasando su brazo por los hombros de la pelinegra y atrayéndola hacia sí. —Lo celebramos éste año. Como cada año, no es algo que se pueda dejar de celebrar. Bueno, el caso es que hoy estamos festejando la boda de éstos grandes amigos… —Por un momento, sus ojos parecieron brillar por las lágrimas, pero luego el tosió con fuerzas y miró a los invitados. —Hace unos años era Hipo el inútil, hoy es el jefe de Berk y esposo de la mayor belleza que tiene el pueblo. (Tú eres extranjera, cielo —Dijo mirando a Heather y arrancando risas de entre la multitud, la pelinegra se sonrojó tirándole un puñetazo más en broma que en serio y tratando de alejarse, pero él la retuvo y le besó una mejilla antes de seguir) Lo que es de cada quien. Ese hombre que ven ahí es mi primo, y apuesto lo que quieran a que es y siempre será el mejor jefe que pueda tener Berk. —Para sorpresa del aludido, varias personas asintieron con solemnidad. —Hoy se vuelve el hombre con más bendiciones que alguien pueda recibir en seis o siete años. Y aunque ha habido momentos de mucho dolor, ahí está su recompensa. —Dijo señalando a Astrid. —Una mujer que sabrá cómo hacerlo feliz, no importa qué. —La rubia miró a su esposo a los ojos tratando de no llorar, pero él la acercó abrazándola por los hombros y besándole la sien, cuestión que la hizo soltar un par de lágrimas. —Ya, saben que no me gusta hablar. —Exclamó Patán. —Así que, Hipo, es tu boda, tú entretenlos.

— ¿Bromeas? Tú cantarás la primera canción de la noche. Bienvenidos a todos los presentes, ésta es su fiesta. Pasemos a la cena, al banquete que ésta joya… —Comentó haciendo que Astrid girara una vez, las llaves en su cintura emitieron un tintineo bastante fuerte, que pareció elevarse sobre las risas. —Y otras cuantas de Berk prepararon para nosotros.

Y aunque casi todos los invitados se dieron a la comida y la bebida, los gemelos, Patapez, Patán y Heather se mesuraron con el alcohol para poder ayudar a los recién casados a organizar las cosas en el Great Hall, ya que el desayuno se celebraría ahí.

—Vuelvan a la fiesta. —Pidió Hipo mirando a sus amigos. —Nosotros terminaremos de organizar, ya solo queda colgar un par de escudos.

— ¿Seguros? —Quiso saber Heather. —Yo puedo quedarme un poco más.

—Descuida, nosotros lo haremos. —Coincidió Astrid mirando a Hipo. Dedicándole una mirada soñadora y un tanto boba.

.

Chimuelo los llevó hasta la casa, pero permaneció reacio a entrar y voló en dirección al refugio.

Hipo cargó a Astrid dentro de la casa, pero ella insistió en subir las escaleras a pie, sacó las llaves de su cinturón y abrió la habitación mordiéndose el labio por los nervios. Respiró profundo para calmarse y al entrar y percatarse de que la decoración tenía mucho de ambos sonrió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. La decoración de la habitación había quedado a manos del muchacho y él había logrado equilibrar y combinar los estilos de ambos a la perfección.

—Bienvenida a casa, señora Haddock.

Astrid sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al escuchar aquello y sonrió encarando a Hipo.

—Bueno, señor Haddock, gracias por esto.

—No me agradezcas aún My lady…

—Pensé que dejarías de lado eso.

—Jamás, siempre serás mi dama. Ahora solo le sumamos a ese título el hecho de que eres mi esposa. —Puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y la hizo retroceder unos pasos hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama, apartó los mechones de cabello que le habían caído en los ojos y se inclinó a besarla, paseando sus manos por los costados de la chica, buscando las manos de ella en la oscuridad y perdiéndose entre besos, caricias y nuevas promesas de compromiso, amor y fidelidad selladas con nuevos besos y suspiros.

.

Es media mañana cuando despierto, Astrid duerme tranquilamente aferrada a mi pecho, con el cabello suelto todo esparcido y haciéndome cosquillas en la piel de los hombros y los brazos. Cuando despierte le daré el primer regalo de la mañana y deberemos ir al Great Hall a seguir celebrando junto con los aldeanos. Con la cosecha recogida, las ovejas trasquiladas y el agua comenzando a congelarse de nuevo, solo nos queda esperar al invierno, que entrará con fuerzas este año. No le tengo miedo. Sé que Astrid estará a mi lado ayudándome a tomar las decisiones, a gobernar Berk con fuerza y sabiduría, y sé que ella será mi compañera perfecta, ella será la mano de hierro y yo las palabras suaves.

No sé que me depare el futuro, no sé qué vaya a pasar en mi vida a partir de éste momento, tendré mi propia familia, seré jefe el resto de mi vida, seguiré entrenando dragones y diseñando inventos dentro de lo posible. Pero la única certeza que tengo en éste momento es que todo es incierto ahora…

Sea cual sea el panorama que muestre el futuro, realmente no me importa. Tengo a Astrid y a mis amigos, a mi pueblo y a los dragones, a Chimuelo que siempre ha estado aquí conmigo, resistiendo ante los golpes y encarando la vida junto conmigo.

No importa que diga el destino. Sé que estaré siempre acompañado por las personas que me aman y a las que amo. Tengo toda la vida por delante y me tomó toda una vida llegar hasta éste momento, lo único que tengo que hacer es decidir qué voy a hacer con lo que ya tengo, porque si algo he aprendido en los últimos años de mi vida es que yo tengo el poder para decidir qué es lo que voy a hacer con las experiencias que lleguen a mí, si aprovecharlas al máximo o sentarme a llorar por las injusticias de la vida. Yo me hago responsable y cambio mi manera de ver la historia, y eso lo aprendí de mi padre. Aunque de mi madre aprendí a rediseñarme y buscar otras maneras de ser. Si Astrid, Chimuelo y mis amigos se quedan conmigo, creo que puedo enfrentar lo que sea que la vida me ponga en frente.

Hoy, ya no creo que los dioses me odien… simplemente creo que me pusieron las pruebas para llegar hasta éste punto, de mí depende qué hago a partir de ahora…


End file.
